Black Roses Rewrite
by SnowNeko
Summary: Autumn Urameshi is the younger sister of Yusuke, she isn't as known as he is but mostly because nobody ever sees them together. But when Yusuke dies it sets Autumn down a path that never would have happened if her brother hadn't died, hadn't awoken her powers by bringing spiritual energy near her. A rewrite of Black Roses, an old fanfic of mine from ten years ago.
1. From far and silent starry skies

Hello all it's SnowNeko again.. well if anyone is even still reading this or has me on their alert list or decided to take time out of their lives to read this. But I've decided to redo my Black Roses fic and well despite not having internet at home and against my better judgment I figured I'd post a bit of it to see if it will catch any interest of anyone. I have changed some things since my original posting that makes it enough of not being the same story yet with some of the same traits as it.

Anyway without further ado here is the teaser/first chapter of Black Roses Rewrite.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of YYH aside from the dvds.. I do however own Autumn and Yoshi.

* * *

"Yusuke, you should at least go to school today. As it is I don't know how you are gonna graduate." said the brunette with dark purple eyes as she threw a pillow at the sleeping male on the bed in the corner. Her hair was down in curls for once since she let her hair dry naturally rather than used the products to make it straight like normal. She had on a white button up shirt and a dark red skirt that was her school uniform which was were she was headed, like any normal thirteen year old girl.

A grumble came from the male on the bed that had messy black hair and golden brown eyes. "Go away Autumn. I'll go when I go." He grumbled as he took the pillow that was thrown at him and pulled it under his head as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

She glanced at her brother before she shook her head and headed out of his room and back to her room to finish getting dressed and fix her hair up into clip to keep it out of the way during most of the day. Dark purple eyes looked into the mirror in her room and put on the barest touch of make up along with fixing the bow on her school uniform. She pulled on her socks and picked up her bag before going to the kitchen and grabbing a can of coffee and then her shoes as she left with her bag over her shoulder.

After walking a few blocks away from the school, she was joined by one of her few friends from the school. "Hello Shuichi-kun." She said with a small smile at the tall male next to her. She knew some of his fan club would normally get jealous of any girl who did talk to the red head male, but as she was a special case due to her being two years younger than him.

The tall red head male with emerald green eyes smiled back to the small girl. "Hello Autumn-chan. How are you this morning?" He asked pleasantly, as she was one of the few people that Shuichi would admit to truly caring about aside from his mother. He wore a red school uniform that all the males at his school wore with his long red hair down around his shoulders.

Autumn glanced at him as she took a sip of her can coffee before she replied "Well I'm the same as any other morning you've asked me about." She gave him a teasing smile and asked "I figure you'll give me the same answer unless you've turned into something else, am I right?"

Shuichi chuckled softly before he gave a nod and patted the younger girls shoulder. "Of course I've suddenly turned into a monster." He replied teasingly, hearing his friends gasp and look of disbelieve, an act he knew she was doing to go along with their joking. He laughed softly before he asked "Do you want to come with me after school to visit my mother? She's been asking me to bring a friend lately."

Autumn laughed along with him before hearing his question about visiting his mother and she gave a shrug before she replied "Probably, I can't remember if I'm on clean up duty or not for after school. But my club isn't meeting so I should be able to." She looked at the school doors that they had gotten to without her noticing, much like normal since she enjoyed the walk with her friend. Saying good bye to each other and headed their ways to their separate classes.

After lunch, she was in one of the advance classes she had that put her in with Shuichi when she stopped writing and felt panic and pain start to bloom in her chest. The fear and unknown reason for it making her tighten her grip on her pencil and her breath started to come in gasps. Her eyes reflected the fear and panic she felt inside of her and she didn't notice that the class was staring at her or that Shuichi was calling her name. All of a sudden she stood up and manged to say "Nurse." Shakily she started towards the door only to collasp and be caught by Shuichi who was told to go with her. Her fingers curled around his arm as a sob left her, tears starting down her face for an unknown reason.

Shuichi looked down at his friend who looked so much fragile than she normally did and got her to stand up and out into the hallway. He looked up as the head teacher and her homeroom teacher were walking their way. A confused look before he felt Autumn sink to the ground and he moved down next to her as he looked worriedly at her.

The Headteacher looked at the small girl before he asked "What happened to Miss Urameshi?"

Shuichi explained what happened in the classroom just a few seconds ago before he looked at the two teachers and asked "What is the reason you two wanted to talk to her?" That was the only reason he could figure why the two teachers would be together and headed for the advance class.

The headteacher looked at the girl before he knelt down and asked "Autumn can you hear and understand me?" At the girls nod, he went on "Something has happened to your brother, you need to go home as soon as possible."

Autumn looked at the headteacher before she whispered "He's dead, isn't he?" Her voice was soft and had fear in it, true her dark purple eyes were begging for it to be a different reason. Like her idiot brother was only hurt badly and in the hospital or he had got arrested. But those reasons left her mind at the glance between the two teachers and she gripped tightly to Shuichi's uniform as she turned to bury her face against his chest with a sob escaping her as she broke down into tears. She was frozen pretty much just holding on to Shuichi like he was her one lifeline to the world right then as she cried.

After a few minutes, Shuichi was carrying the still crying yet passed out small girl in his arms and off of school grounds. He had gotten permission from the school to take the small young girl home, which as he glanced down at her tear stained face he didn't know of anything he could do aside from hold her tighter and whisper a promise to make sure nobody would give her any trouble or look at her with pity like they did once they found out about his mother.

At the wake for her brother, Autumn sat next to her mom watching and giving thanks to the ones who showed up to offer their condolences. She could barely hear any of it, her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't even really there. Then again neither was her mother who sat next to her and the crying of both females when it got too much to bare eternally. Her fingers curled into the jeans she had on as she tried to keep from breaking down again, fighting to not withdraw completely into herself just from the pain she felt from loosing her brother. Slightly she felt her brother near but when she looked up to look around she couldn't see him, but she listened to Takenaka talk about her brother. With a soft whisper of his name she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them silently, she didn't feel like she could show her tears or how she really was feeling. Even if it was expected since she lost her older brother only a little bit ago, not that anyone but their parents and Keiko knew how close the siblings really were.

* * *

I had a lot of trouble getting my laptop to post this up.. i learned my lesson to do the chapters up on my desktop and then transfer them to my flash drive to upload them easier that way. I know it's short but I promise I have longer ones up after I get to the tournament bit written out. In fact this may be the only one until after the first of the month.

But please review and let me know if anyone is even reading this or want to see more of it.


	2. Echoes a song full of life

Neko here! So here is chapter two of Black Roses Rewrite. Again against my better judgment I'm posting chapter two. I'll say this just in case there was any confusion, Autumn will not be sticking with Yusuke and the whole group for the whole story, she will be off on her own and have interactions with others in the group or people in the world and thus it won't follow the anime completely yet still have actions going with the anime. I'm fixing up this chapter on the night of getting home from posting the first chapter so that it'll be easier to upload when I do get the chance to get into town to use my laptop to update.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

* * *

The next day Shuichi didn't meet up with Autumn as he was sure she would still grieving at her home. With a shake of his head to some females who were asking him to help them study and said "I'm sorry but I can't help you today. I'm going to see Autumn-chan to give her the school work she missed and my mother this afternoon." He gave them a soft smile before gathering up his books to head to his advance class. After school he went to get the assignments from the teachers for Autumn's classes before he left the school and headed to where his friend lived. Once reaching there he knocked at the door and when it was opened he saw the blank look in Autumn's face and he said "Hello Autumn-chan."

Autumn looked at Shuichi with blank and emotionless eyes with a few blinks after he greeted her before she stepped out as she didn't want him to see the mess that her mother had created in mourning. "Hello Shuichi-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, her look not changing and her voice holding no emotion in it.

Shuichi stepped back when Autumn stepped out of the small apartment and he looked at her worriedly before he said "I've brought you the school work you missed today. All the teachers understand, so take your time on coming back, I'll keep bringing you the school work until you decide to come back." He smiled encouraging, wishing for her to know that she wasn't alone.

Autumn gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and she nodded before she said "Thank you Shuichi-kun." She took the school work from him before she asked softly "Anything else?"

Shuichi looked at her before he reached out and pulled her into a hug and whispered "Aut, you aren't alone. You can always lean on me if you need to." He felt her stiffen in his arms before relaxing and slightly hug him back. "Tomorrow I'll take you out to do something fun." He said as he pulled back from the small girl.

Autumn nodded with a very small smile that reached her eyes for a second before she said "Alright I'll meet you at the park near our school tomorrow at noon." At the taller males nod she stepped back from him and said "Bye Shuichi-kun." She then went back into the house and to her room, ignoring her sleeping mom who mumbled about Yusuke. She settled at her desk and started on her school work as she had nothing else to do.

Autumn sat up panting softly as she felt her brother near her and she said questioningly "Yusuke?" Her dark purple eyes looked around her room as she remember the dream she had of her brother, he told her to not let his body be cremated. Biting back tears she pulled her legs up to her chest and whispered "Idiot why?" Tears coming down her face as she hide her face against her knees. She could swear she felt her brother hug her to comfort her and she could have sworn she heard him tell her that he was coming back. Getting up she got dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top before grabbing Yusuke's jacket and slipped it on before she walked out of the room. She looked at Keiko and raised an eyebrow at listening to her say she had a dream about Yusuke and the same about their mother having a dream. She followed her brothers childhood friend out before she asked "The dream, what happened in it?"

Keiko looks to Autumn and tugged on her brown hair slightly before she said "He said not to let them cremate his body, that he is coming back. I couldn't break your mothers peace and comfort so I didn't tell her." She looked at the younger girl and took in what she was wearing before she scolded "Autumn this isn't the time to be skipping school."

Autumn chewed on her lower lip as she walked next to Keiko and listened about the dream. At the scolding she simply rolled her eyes and gave a slight smile, it made her happy that Keiko was still willing to scold her. "It's an off day for my school." She said, "And I have a friend dragging me out today." Her dark purple eyes took in Keiko's uniform and shook her head never really understand how Keiko and her brother could be friends. She stayed quiet for the rest of the walk with Keiko until they came to were they would split. "I had that dream too by the way." She said without a glance to the older girl as turned and headed down the street not even looking at Keiko's reply or reaction.

Keiko stood there watching Yusuke's younger sister walk away while slightly shocked at the girl would have the same dream as her, at least she figured in a way. Watching the smaller girl she swear she could see how the younger sibling was really related to the punk that was her brother. She smiled and shook her head before going on her way to school.

Shuichi looked at Autumn as she walked up with a small cut on her hand but that was the only sign that he figured she had been in a fight. He shook his head and studied her as she walked up, she seemed to be confused about something which was rare from the girl who got the same grades as he did when he was her age. He looked into her purple eyes as she waved to him and he smiled slightly seeing a spark of life in them. "Well you look better.. dare I ask what happened?" He asked playfully.

Autumn gave him a small smile as she settled into the pace he set as they walked. "Well I got into a fight, since for some reason some idiots thought I was my brother.. I mean really how can they mistake him and me is beyond me. Aside from the huge height and body difference, there is the clear hair length difference. Yusuke never had hair this long." She said as she flicked her long straight hair back over her shoulder, she had it up in a ponytail that day since she didn't feel like dealing with styling it. She decided to keep her dream to herself however despite it being what confused her, well more the fact that Keiko had nearly the same dream as her.

Shuichi chuckled softly at the small girls words about the differences and said "Then they must truly be idiots." He led her to the train station and said "I had figured on an amusement park but I figured that would be too date like, so there is a fighting tournament happening on the other side of town. Does that interest you?"

Autumn giggled softly at his agreeing words before she made a slight face at the amusement park, only giving a nod of agreement on it being too date like. She grinned at him and said "Of course a fighting tournament interests me! Hello my brother was the best street fighter and I learned with him for self defense more than anything when younger." She got on the train and moved so her back was against the wall with her friend standing in front of her to protect her from the people around them.

Although it wasn't exactly morning rush crowded it was still pretty crowded and Shuichi felt the need to make sure nothing happened to his small female friend. Sure he knew she could take care of herself, at least he figured so due to the fact that the different fighting clubs at their school wanted her to join whenever they had a spot opened. He looked down at her dark brown hair as she looked towards the window and wondered why she had chosen to be in track and cooking clubs. But he shook his head and led her off when their stop came up and said "It won't start for a while so what do you want to do until then?"

Autumn was glad her friend had taken to protecting her on the train, she would never admit but she hated the train and avoided using it at all cost unless her brother was with her. That thought brought back the memory of her brother always standing over her the way Shuichi was currently doing. Turning her head to look out the window to keep her eyes from showing how she was feeling about the whole thing. Feeling the train stop and Shuichi moving she moved with him as he led her off the train, her eyes glanced at him hearing him speak. Looking around she said "Well there is this one store that I wanna go to that is in this area." She glanced at him with a sheepish look before she added "At least if you don't mind a bit of window shopping."

Shuichi looked at her with a small warm smile before he said "Of course not, I trust you won't drag me into a completely girly store." He walked with her out of the train station before he motioned for her to lead the way to the store she was wanting to go to.

Autumn nodded as she walked with him, her dark purple eyes glancing around, mostly because it's been a while since she was in the area. Mostly because Yusuke didn't want to come to this area of the city and she was sure some things had changed since then. As she lead the way to the store, she paused to look in the windows that caught her attention but not enough for her to want to enter the stores. The whole time both teens were quiet and just enjoying the walk, a pet store got her to smile slightly at the animals in the window.

Shuichi chuckled softly as Autumn seemed to enjoy looking at the store windows but that was all that she seemed to do. At least until the pet store and he watched her looking at the puppy in the window and he asked "Want to go in and see about that puppy?"

Autumn glanced at Shuichi and blushed lightly before she nodded and said "Yeah, the eyes kinda remind me of my brother when he is begging me to not tell Keiko about something he did." She followed her friend into the store and she went to look at the puppy and let it sniff at her fingers.

A store employe said "Careful that one likes to bite and not let go." As the employe spoke the puppy nipped at Autumn's fingers, well would have bit but she pulled her hand away too quick.

Autumn smiled at the puppy and pat it's head before she said "Just puppy behavior."

Shuichi smiled before he asked "How much for that puppy?" He ignored Autumn's look and he said "You need something to cheer you up, a puppy would be good company for you." As he was told the price he nodded and asked "Can you hold it until later?" He pulled out the money to pay for the puppy after he was told that the puppy could be held until later, he also paid for a leash and collar for the puppy.

Autumn stared in shock at her friend as she held the puppy in her arms and petted it. "You don't have to get me the puppy." She said although she couldn't really be angry with him about it as she was happy that she wouldn't be alone. At her friends look she didn't say anything but hand the puppy over to the employe who the puppy tried to bite but Autumn smacked it's nose lightly and said "No Bite." She watched the puppy give a sad look but didn't try to bite again.

After that they went to the store Autumn wanted to go to which turned out to be a small clothing store that had some interesting clothes in it. She picked out some clothes and bought them before it was time for the fighting tournament and the two teens went to it and watched it.

A yawn came from her as she walked up to her apartment with her bags and the puppy in her arms to see Keiko talking to her mom. She froze when she heard what her mom said and she moved quickly to them and entered the house before she went to her brother. Her face paled slightly as she touched his cheek before she felt the puppy squirm in her arms and listened to her mom and Keiko happily as she looked at them. "He's coming back... really coming back." She said softly as she looked at them before putting the puppy down next to her bags and went over to join their hug.

* * *

As promised this chapter is clearly longer than the first, which hopefully after I figure out the right length then all the chapters will get to a steady length. But I'm also wanting to put more in my main file of this story before posting so I don't get caught up to make people wait longer while I type it up.

Please review or favorite or follow or whatever to let me know anyone are still reading. I really don't care if I'm only doing this for one persons enjoyment but I'd really like to know something is coming of my work and time on this story.


	3. Crossing a darkness of thousands of ligh

Neko here although I doubt anyone else would be posting this if it wasn't me. I'd like to thank the ones who have reviewed and put this story in their favorites or following. It means a lot to me to know people are reading and enjoying it enough to do something like that. I've decided to change how I update (mostly due to how much I have typed up) but it will be four chapters a month, two at a time. So today there will be two updates to finish up July updates as I most likely won't be online again in July.

Again thanks to those who have fav/follow this story, it really made my day to see the e-mails alerting me of having people who did so.

 **Disclaimer:** Last I check, I didn't own any rights to YYH. Only the four seasons on dvd. But I do own Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Three:** _Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years_

* * *

The next day she went to school, surprising the teachers and Shuichi but she just told him that she had some good news the night before that made her feel better. Going about her day normally she stretched as she walked home. At least until she heard the sounds of fighting and someone making a request to the people attacking the person. She turned a corner to see a group of boys beating up one of her brother's school mates, she thought his name was Kuwabara from seeing him fight with her brother when they were out. She raised an eyebrow and said "Really tough you must be to beat up someone who doesn't fight back."

One of the males turned to look at her and said "Keep on walking girl, this has nothing to do with you."

Autumn looked at Kuwabara, seeing him telling her to leave, but she shrugged and said "You see I can't really." She walked forward towards them and said "You best leave unless you wanna get hurt and I can promise you that I won't hold back." She had her school bag in her hand still and was still dressed in her school uniform. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that day, despite the fact that she was wearing a skirt she still didn't see a reason to not protect someone else.

The male leader chuckles and said "Whatever we are done anyway." He gave one last kick to Kuwabara before they turned to leave.

Autumn sighed softly and went up to the male and helped him up before helping him to his house. She glanced at him when he asked her why she helped him. She shrugged and said "It isn't fair if you aren't fighting back.. my brother taught me that." She gave a wave over her shoulder and went to her own home.

Another day of the same stuff only with Autumn heading home she went by the bookstore to pick up some study guides for her advance class to help her along more. She raised an eyebrow seeing Kuwabara in the store she raised and eyebrow and walked up to him as he looked confused about what type of workbook to get. She paused when she saw a few guys walk up to him but she also swore she felt her brother watching, it surprised her since it was the first time she felt him so strongly. Shaking the feeling off she looked at Kuwabara and said "Excuse me, you look a bit lost. Perhaps I can help you find what you are looking for." She ignored the males that were challenging Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at the girl that helped him the day before and seeing her this time made him remember were he had seen her before. He stared at her and said "You're Urameshi's sister!" Shock was on his face, after all it was surprising that Autumn was dressed in a better school than their own uniform.

The ones that were challenging Kuwabara seemed to share a glance before they said "Hey she can come too."

Autumn looked at the males before she rolled her eyes and said "If I was to come you three would be sent to the hospital. Really if you think my brother hasn't taught me to fight." She crossed her arms with a glare that rivaled her brother's glare.

Kuwabara looked at them before he said "Hey now you have a fight with me not her, leave the girl alone. Real men don't fight girls!" He looked to Autumn and said "Just go on home, I'll deal with these guys." He then left with the three males that challenged him.

Autumn sighed and shook her head slightly as she watched the boys leave before she left to head home after paying for her study guides.

Getting home Autumn rolled her eyes at the mess in the house and cleaned up a little before Yoshi, her puppy, got her attention with whining and she looked at the pup. "Oh you silly pup." She said as she clipped the leash onto the pups collar and left the house to let the pup go to the bathroom before going back in. She sat at her desk and did her homework without really thinking while she got lost in thought of how or when her brother is going to returned. Hearing the phone ring she snaps out of her thoughts and got up walking out of her room and to the living room were Yusuke's body was at and picked up the phone. "Hello Urameshi household. Hello Shuichi.. yeah I can let the teachers know but why are you gonna be gone for a week?"

Shuichi chuckled softly at hearing Autumn pick up the phone and he greeted her before he asked if she could let the teachers know he'll be gone for a week. He raised an eyebrow at the question before he replied "My mother has taken a turn for the worst, I just feel I need to be with her for right now." He really didn't want to lie to his friend but what he was doing she couldn't know about, it wouldn't be safe for her to know. He only hoped she would be safe from all the trouble that was surely to come with what was going to happen. Deciding to distract her he asked "How is Yoshi?"

Autumn blinked as she heard the touch of a lie in her friends voice and was confused but before she could ask anymore the question of her puppy was brought up and she went on to talk about how the training with the puppy was and how smart the puppy was. After the phone call she yawned and went to get cleaned up before going to sleep.

The next day Autumn went to school and told it that Shuichi wouldn't be coming for the week due to his mothers health. After school she went home and got Yoshi as she hopped out of the apartment, outside the door she ran into Keiko and said "Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the time to clean it up between taking care of Yoshi and school. Don't worry about it I'll clean it up tonight after I get back from walking Yoshi in the park."

Keiko nods and said "Alright, I'll make sure Yusuke's room is clean." She smiled at the younger girl that left with the puppy before she went into the house and looked surprised at the mess.

Autumn giggled softly as she played with Yoshi in the park, ignoring the looks of people as she was down on the puppies level to play with it and slightly teaching it fetch. As she threw the ball she sighed as she had thrown it too hard and the ball went further into the woods that she meant it to. Walking with the pup after the ball she found it and picked it up before she heard voices, not making out what they were saying but she got the sense that she should leave. She would have too if Yoshi hadn't slipped from the collar and took off running into the forest. Running after her pup, coming to a stop in a clearing when she heard Yoshi barking playfully and an voice of "No don't kill the pup." She stopped realizing that it was Shuichi that said not to kill the pup, coming into a clearing she saw to other people plus her friend who had Yoshi in her arms.

Shuichi looked at his friend and walked up to her before he said "Take the pup and get home." His voice left no room for the younger girl to question the questions in her eyes, after all he knew for a fact was that she didn't need to know any of it.

Autumn opened her mouth to question what was going on before she got told and took her pup back when he was handed to her. Her eyes had questions were what just wanting to come out but the look and words were enough for her to know that it meant she wasn't suppose to know. She bit her lip before she turned and left without a glance at her friend but a glance at the other two in the clearing.

Shaking her head, Autumn made her way back towards home only she saw flames licking up at the building. Her eyes widen and she bolted forward with Yoshi in her arms, hopeing that it wasn't her home as fear bloomed into panic as she got closer and the hope left her as she got closer. As she got closer, she heard them talking about some girl having rushed in and she spotted Kuwabara being held back and she asked "Is Keiko inside?"

Kuwabara looked at Autumn and said "Yeah she is.. we have to help her." He looked at the flames before he said "But we can't get in."

Autumn stood there looking at the flames before she said softly "Yusuke." She could have swore she heard his voice as she looked into the flames, she wasn't sure how but she knew her brother's spirit was inside yelling and that there was two others with him. At the blue flames made a path she took a step back as Kuwabara rushed forward to help Keiko as Aut stared at her brothers spirit that she could barely see. Hearing the sirens she looked back to were Keiko was at and moved over to look over the body that was wrapped. "Is he alright?" She asked.

Keiko looks up at Autumn and nodded before she said "I think so. He is the same as he has been." She looked up at Kuwabara freaked out about them being grave robbers and she said "I'll explain later right now we need to get out of here." With that the three teens ran off.

Later they came back after the fire was out and Atsuko was apologizing for Keiko and Kuwabara risking their lives. Autumn looked up at the sky with a confused look before her eyes moved to the other people she could barely see in the sky that seemed to be looking at her brother, who she was able to know for sure he was around and barely heard him complaining. Shaking her head slightly she looked at her mom as she called her and said "Sorry I was just dazed.. all of our stuff is gone." She smiled at her mother and the friends of her brother before she added "At least we didn't lose Yusuke."

Atsuko smiles at her daughter and pulls her over in a hug before she said "Don't worry I had good fire insurance. We can get back set up." She let go of her daughter before she asked "Keiko can Autumn stay with you until I find a place for us to live?"

Keiko nodded and said "Yes, I'm sure my parents won't have a problem with it after the fire, but I'm not sure they'll allow the puppy."

Autumn looked at Yoshi in her arms and said "I'm training him so I can't really leave him with others and he tends to bite a lot if I'm not around."

Keiko looks at Autumn before she said "We'll have to ask my parents but I'm not sure on it." She looked into the pups eyes and noticed the look the puppy was giving was one Yusuke gave sometimes. She looked at Autumn and at seeing the look from the girl understood why the puppy was got. "I'll try to talk to them but what about Yusuke?"

Atsuko looked at Yusuke and said "Well I can keep him with me since it's easier that way but with Autumn it would mess with her school and everything which I don't want to happen."

Autumn nods and then left with Keiko and she said softly "Yoshi is the puppy's name by the way. And thank you for understanding why I need to keep the puppy with me."

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter Three, I hope ya'll like it or at least that it doesn't suck that badly.

On a different note: Sometimes I might post a chapter while using my phone to make a hotspot but as I only have 1gb of data a month so that will be rare.

Again please review/fav/follow or whatever. I'm sure anyone who writes will understand how a review makes someone feel and how it can encourage one to keep writing.


	4. It finally arrives at a single earth

Neko here although I doubt anyone else would be posting this if it wasn't me. Nyaaa! The anime is getting further ahead than where I am on the story. Oh well gonna give some jumps to keep up with it then. Er well a little bit since I gotta make up some stuff to fit into it while Yusuke is away at Genkai's and between the time that Yusuke defeats Hiei and gets the mission about Genkai.

 **Disclaimer:** Last I check, I didn't own any rights to YYH. Only the four seasons on dvd. But I do own Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Four:** _It finally arrives at a single earth_

* * *

After a few weeks, Autumn and Yoshi were back with her mom and brother's body in a nice apartment in a better neighborhood. Autumn closed her eyes as she laid on her bed in her own small room in the apartment with a small shiver as Yoshi laid curled up next to her feet. Her door was closed and her room was bare but then again she was in old clothes of Keiko as she had yet to go shopping. Sitting up she looked at the time before she stood up and opened her door as Yoshi followed after her as she made her way to the phone to call Shuichi's house. She didn't expect an answer but she needed to tell someone, pausing she heard voices in the room with her brother's body. She looked in to see the faint outlines of people in the room, one that looked and felt like her own brother. A small giggle came from her at the feeling she got about her brother suddenly being happy and figured it had something to do with being able to fight again.

A soft bark made her look into the room again to see a very faint glow around her brother that made her bite her lip wishing that it meant she would have her brother back soon. She looked at her mom and nodded as she said "Alright mom, I'll stay here and watch over him." She waved bye to her mom before she looked back at Yusuke to see Yoshi barking slightly at the air that she saw the outlines. Shaking her head she went on to the phone to call her friend and leaving a message of what happened to her old living place and where she now lived. She then headed back to her room to get ready for bed as it was so late and she needed sleep for school the next day.

Gasping she sat up from the dream she had of kissing her brother when he was golden and sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair before she looked at the time. Getting up she went to get showered and dressed for the day in her school uniform before she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, opening it to see Keiko standing outside the door. She smiled slightly and said "Morning Keiko, lock up when you leave and don't let Yoshi out please." She then passed the older girl and headed to school planing on doing her shopping after school.

Keiko smiled at Autumn and replied "Good Morning Autumn, I will and alright." She entered the apartment and went to go check on Yusuke.

Autumn hummed softly as she thought about the dream before she wondered if Keiko had the same dream or not, since the two girls seemed to be on the same wavelength when it regarded Yusuke. Shaking her head when she stumbled slightly and put her hand to her head as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her and she paused while she closed her eyes. ' _Breath, just breath._ ' She thought as she focused just on her breathing until the dizziness past. She started walking when the dizzy spell past, wondering why she had been having the dizzy spells for the past few weeks. Which now that she thought about it, it lined up with the time that her apartment burnt down and she could see her brothers spirit and heard him slightly. "I wonder." She mumbled before she groaned and thought ' _I really miss Shuichi, he could probably make sense of this._ '

A shake of her head before Autumn went into her school building for the day. Which throughout it she stayed alone, it wasn't that she didn't get along with people.. it was just most feared her simply because her last name was Urameshi and they figured she was related to Yusuke Urameshi. None of them knew she was for sure but she never said otherwise since it gave her the peace and quiet that she needed. Even though right then she felt a bit lonely without her one friend being around. Taking out her drawing pad and pencil, she started to draw the scene of the lunch area she could see from her spot. That was her favorite past time and she had gotten quite good at it over the years, often using Shuichi or her brother to practice or draw just since she had them around the most.

After school, she left school and headed to downtown and towards her favorite shops. Humming softly as she walked, not taking notice to the fact that she was being watched right then by two beings. As she shopped and gather bags in her hands, the beings kept watch and she stopped at the flower store to get some flowers mostly as an afterthought. She figured she might as well go visit Shuichi's mother just to see how the woman was doing. Plus she figured it would make Mrs Minamino happy to have a visitor other than her son, even if she is only a friend of the woman's son.

At the hospital Autumn walked up to the older woman's room and knocked softly before entering with a small smile towards the woman. "Hello Mrs Minamino, I brought some flowers for you." She said as she walked over to the bed.

Mrs Minamino gave a smile to the girl who had come to visit her and said "Hello dear, it's been a while since I've seen you come here."

Autumn gave a sheepish smile and said "About that I'm sorry, Shuichi hasn't invited me to come and last time he did.. I had some family issues come up that needed taken care of." She set the flowers on the table next to the bed, "Although I'm sorry I missed coming to visit. I hope you like the flowers."

Mrs Minamino nodded as she sat up and leaned back against the pillows after the girl helped fix the pillows behind her. "Oh don't worry Autumn, Shuichi explained it to me. I'm sorry for your loss." She said with her hand going over Autumn's hand comforting way. "They are beautiful, thank you."

Autumn blushed lightly and replied "Thank you and you're welcome." With that the two visited some and Autumn left after an hour with the older woman feeling a bit better yet sad at the same time. Although she did feel a little like she had talked to Shuichi without really having said anything at all about what she really wanted to talk about, and she was glad the older woman didn't push to talk about what was on her mind despite Aut figuring that Mrs Minamino had figured that she had something bothering her.

A few blocks away from the Urameshi apartment, Autumn gasped and grabbed her head as she felt a surge of pain and dizziness push into her body. It took all her strength to keep from going to her knees and keep her bags on her arms. It only lasted about a minute but once it past, she was able to straighten and gasped seeing the frames of two people in the sky clearly that were looking at her apartment building. It clicked in her head that it must have something to do with her brother and she took off running home. Reaching her door she noticed it half open and shoes tossed just inside the door before she heard her brother laughing softly and crying. Dropping her bags by the door and managing to close it along with taking off her shoes before she ran to her brother's room. Standing in the doorway as she looked at Keiko hugging her brother who was sitting up, her dark purple eyes looked at him before she walked in a daze over to the bed and reached out to touch her brother's face.

Yusuke looked up at his sister seeing her standing at the door and he gave her a smile seeing the daze look in her dark purple eyes. Feeling her touch he said "Yes Aut, I'm back." It was with those words that he got knocked back slightly with his sister hugging him around Keiko.

Keiko sat up with tears in her eyes as she moved back to let the siblings hug, her honey brown eyes taking in how happy the younger girl looked. She was about to get up before she was pulled into a hug by Autumn.

Autumn smiled and hugged her brother and Keiko, happiness shining in her eyes as she half snuggled up to her brother in a way she hadn't done in years. "I'm so glad you are back." She said softly.

Yusuke looked at his little sister with a reassuring smile as his arm settled around her in a comforting way. He looked at Keiko who was pulled into the hug and chuckled softly as he comforted both girls who were happy to have him back. "So am I. You have Keiko to thank by the way." He said knowing that he shouldn't say how or he knew that he would never hear the end of it from his little sister.

Autumn looked at Keiko and said "Thank you Keiko." She was curious how the older girl was to thank but since she figured the girl had the same dream as she did that was how. No matter what she was thankful to their childhood friend.

Keiko blushed and said "I didn't do anything." Standing up she looked at the siblings before she gasped and said "My mother, I need to get back to her." It gave her a good reason to leave and she quickly did leave while gathering her stuff up as she did so.

Yusuke heard some whining and looked at the pup that sat on the floor looking up at them. "Hey sis, what is with the dog?"

Autumn looked down at Yoshi and moved away from her brother and stood up, "Oh this is Yoshi. One of my friends from school brought him for me." She said as she picked up the pup and sat back down on her brother's bed with the pup on her lap. "It was a couple of days after you died, he was worried about me and-"

"He? Just who is this friend of yours?" Yusuke cut in on his sister's explaining as he looked at her strictly. "You aren't dating yet right?" He asked with his protectiveness showing.

Autumn hit her brother's arm and snapped "He is just a friend. He wanted to cheer me up so he took me to a fighting tournament and brought me Yoshi." She looked to her dog and petted the dog before she said "Please like I have any interest in dating. School is far more important than dating some guy. Plus my friend isn't even my type for dating."

Yusuke relaxed and patted Aut's head before he said "Good, better not be dating. You are far too young to be so." He ignored the look he got from her and stood up stretching. "Well if that pup has been in the apartment all day then perhaps we should take him for a walk." He suggested, mostly just so he can get to stretch his legs and let him enjoy being alive again.

Autumn rolled her eyes at his words on her dating and glared at him slightly while she thought ' _It isn't like I have a childhood friend that I like in that sense like you do._ ' Feeling him get up she looked at him and nodded at his words before she stood up and said "Alright, get dressed you have some clothes in the dresser. Don't worry I picked them out and not mom so they are more your taste." She set Yoshi down and walked out of the room closing the door behind her as Yoshi walked next to her feet.

Autumn giggled softly at her brother as they walked towards the park with Yoshi on his leash. What she found funny was the fact that her brother was so happy to be back in a human body and not be a spirit. Although she wanted to talk to him about what happened, she couldn't find the words to explain it and she really didn't know how to go to the subject. Pushing it to the back of her mind as they reached the park, her dark purple eyes glancing at her brother before she took Yoshi off the leash and walked over to pick up a stick and tossed it for the puppy to retrieve. "Yusuke." She said as she tossed the stick again when Yoshi returned with it, "Don't go dying again."

Yusuke came out of his happiness at being alive at his name from his sister, his dark brown eyes turned to look at her as he noticed how she seemed to have something on her mind. He watched as she tossed the stick again before he heard her order to not die again. A soft smile came to his lips and he said "Don't worry Autumn, I don't plan on it." He reached over and ruffled her hair before he said "Right now lets just enjoy the night and get you home so mom doesn't freak out if she comes home."

Autumn glanced at her brother before she called Yoshi back and clipped him back onto the leash, turning to her brother at his words on going home. "Alright but I don't think there is any chance of that happening tonight. School tomorrow however is what you need to worry about." She said while she bumped into his arm playfully knowing that her brother probably wouldn't go to school right after getting back to life.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow before he laughed and said "Yeah school, complete reason to go home." His voice showing his sarcasm but he knew that his sister was joking about school, walking back with her to their apartment as they joked and teased each other like siblings who got along did. Although he guessed to some his sister and him were on better terms than most siblings, at least any that he knew of anyway but he never did have many problems with his sister growing up. He figured it had to do with her small size and the overwhelming feeling to protect her, even now he felt that despite knowing that she could hold her own from him giving her pointers on how to defend herself.

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter Four, I hope ya'll like it or at least that it doesn't suck that badly and was long enough for ya.

Again please review/fav/follow or something to let me know someone is still reading.


	5. With eyes closed just so

Neko here! A short chapter but it's the only good breaking point in what I have typed up yet without making the chapter too long.

A huge thanks to those who have reviewed or favorited or followed.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Five:** _With eyes closed just so_

* * *

Yawning Autumn stood at the stove making some breakfast for her small family, she was already dressed in her school uniform and her hair was pulled up in it's normal ponytail only it curled nicely. Her black thigh-high socks covered her legs and feet as she set out plates with the food and sat down as she heard her mother shuffle in to get food after waking up Yusuke and crying about being left alone without Yusuke. "Morning mother." She said before she took a bite out of the bacon.

Atsuko wiped her eyes and smiled at her daughter before she said "Thank you Autumn, promise me you won't do anything dangerous like your idiot brother."

Yusuke grumbled and said "Gee thanks mom, wake me up about being left alone and then calling me an idiot." He sat next to his sister to eat his own plate of food.

Autumn glanced at her brother and hit him upside the head and said "Idiot." She smiled at her mother and said "I can't make that promise, after all leaving home is the most dangerous thing in the world. Then there is school with all the other people who don't care, so I can promise that I won't go searching for dangerous situations like him."

Atsuko patted her daughters head and said "Good girl, I wish I knew the reason why you turned out so much smarter than your brother."

Autumn giggled and finished her breakfast before she nodded and said "Bye mom I'm off to school now." She put her dishes in the sink before grabbing her bag and leaving after slipping on her shoes.

A surprised waited for Autumn as she came to the spot were she was normally joined by her friend and she grinned running up to the tall male to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Shuichi! You're back!" She said happily as she stepped back from hugging him.

Shuichi looked at the girl who had left a few worrying messages on his answering machine but seeing how she appeared fine, he was happy to see that. Although the slight change in her energy concerned him but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he asked "How is Yoshi?" As he feel into step next to her.

Autumn smiled before she said "Yoshi is doing good, his training is coming along very well and he is basically house trained right now. He knows fetch and doesn't fight the leash anymore." She glanced at him wondering why he had disappeared but she kept quiet as he appeared to be the same even if he felt off to her now.

Shuichi smiled as she talked about the pup he had gotten her, glad that he could have gotten her something now that he knew he wouldn't be around much longer. "Well I'm glad you are alright now." He said as he had been slightly worried about her after what had happened.

Autumn looked at him confused before she chewed on her lip and said "My brother, Yusuke, on the day he would have been cremated.. he showed signs of being alive. I'm not sure how but I'm not really questioning it since he is back now." She glanced at her friend to see his surprised yet confused face. "It took a while for him to wake up, he only woke up a few days ago."

Shuichi looked at his friend having come to a stop at her words, he had been surprised to hear that her brother was back from the dead. His mind wondering if the spirit world had something to do with it. But as he looked at his friend and seeing the happiness that was clear on her face and he smiled slightly trying to appear normal while he worried in his mind about if it would be safe for him and Autumn to remain friends. Although he had gotten promises from Gouki and Hiei that she would be left alone and not hurt in any way, he didn't want to know harm would come to her with the plans the ones in his alliance had. Coming back to reality as he noticed Autumn was quiet and he looked at the girl noticing her rubbing her temples. "Autumn is everything alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Autumn looked at her friend and nodded with a wince afterwords, she still had cases of dizziness and right then was a bit more bad one. At the concern on her friends face she just gave him a smile and said "Just a little dizzy, been happening for a while and it never lasts long." Her fingers rubbed her temples before they came to the school gates and said "Bye Shuichi-kun, it's great to have you back.. I've missed you." She then jogged off to the building not wanting to explain any more than what she did.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes as he looked at her with concern on his face before he heard her explain about being dizzy. He smiled and waved to her as she jogged to the school and he focused on reading her changing energy noticing that it seemed to be growing and swirling between a dark and light purple. Shaking his head, he headed into the school building to head to class as he planed to withdraw from the alliance he had with the others, now that he had the mirror which was in his pocket.

Lunch came around and Autumn was sitting in her normal spot drawing Shuichi as he ate his lunch near her, as she got the feeling that he was keeping something from her to were she wouldn't be able to see him for a while. As she glanced up at him through her lashes, she saw a shadow to him of a long white hair and golden eye male with silver fox ears and tail right behind her friend. That caused her to pause in her drawing and to look up fully at him and shook her head. At the questioning look from her friend, she smiled at him and said "Nothing just a trick of the light."

Shuichi nodded and said "Of course." He was curious about her dizzy spells and slightly worried but he didn't let on about it, instead he took to just going about things normally. He had saw her eyes flash with confusion and was wondering what she saw but he didn't press the matter. Instead he looked at her and asked "How long have you've been having the dizzy spells?"

Autumn looked at him before going back to her drawing as she thought about his question. "They started after my house burned down. I could have sworn that I saw people in the sky and heard my brother complaining about being dead." She finally answered before she shook her head, "It's silly I know.. I just figured it was from grief and from seeing my house burn down." She didn't notice but as she drew she had included the shadow of the fox person that she saw sitting behind Shuichi so the two leaned against each others back.

Shuichi looked surprised before he remembered the first phone call to him from her, he had been home but didn't answer the call and listened to it. That had been just over a month ago and as he thought about it, he wondered if there had been a connection to her growing spirit energy and the dizzy spells. He shook his head and said "It isn't silly, there are people who can see spirits or ghosts. Although hearing them I'm not too sure on but since it was your brother, there is a chance you really did hear him."

Autumn looked up at him with a light blush on her cheeks from him not just thinking that it was silly. "I also felt him at times after he died.. I had some dreams about him and when I woke up from them I felt him near me." She added softly as she turned the page in her book to draw a picture of Shuichi for his mother since she couldn't give the other drawing to the woman. Shaking her head slightly she said "Although I figure that was from the dreams more than anything." She didn't tell that Keiko had the same dreams, it wasn't needed to know information.

Shuichi smiled at his friend before he said "Alright but if your dizzy spells get worst, do tell me." At his friends nod, he reached over and patted her head before he went back to his book. "Mother told me your visit to her, thank you for doing so."

Autumn smiled and said "Don't worry about it, it was nice to visit her. I figured that she might have gotten lonely without any visitors." With that the two teens went back to their own ways of pasting the rest of the lunch hour with Autumn drawing her friend and Shuichi reading.

Autumn hummed softly as she walked home from school after having finished her track training, her eyes looking up at the sunset before she heard her name being called and she turned to see Keiko behind her. She stopped and turned to wait for the older girl and said "Hello Keiko, whats up?"

Keiko looked at the younger girl and asked "Has Yusuke been acting weird or hanging around with a blue hair girl?" She fell into step next to the younger girl wondering if her younger friend would be able to clear things up.

Autumn glanced up at Keiko and asked "You mean Botan?" At the nod from the older girl she went on, "Supposedly that idiot got a job and she is his assistant. At least that is what he said but he was lying at some point during the story." She gave a shrug and added "But he fights a lot, mom and I both have yelled at him for getting so beat up from what he is doing." Her voice had an annoyed tone to it along with an angry tone to it.

Keiko nodded as she thought of what was said on the roof of the school, really she didn't know what to believe but Yusuke having found a job made less sense than him having someone that could put up with him. She said "I hate boys."

Autumn nodded and said "Our idiot is ruining all guys for us it appears. At least Shuichi-kun gives me hope that not all are like our idiot." She blinked as her eyes followed the slightly taller than her male with spiky black hair that had a blue outline who wore all black clothes and a white scarf and crimson eyes. She shivered slightly from the look before she reacted by moving back from the sword that came at the two girls, dodging the sword but got hit on the back of the head by the short guy.

The guy chuckled darkly and muttered "You're lucky Kurama protects you, human girl." Not that he would admit that he mostly didn't want to hurt her because of her being able to dodge his attack to start. He took both girls to a ware house to wait for the idiot to come rescue the two girls.

* * *

Please review or favorite or follow/alert.

Ok so I think I'll leave it at this for this chapter.. sorry it's short but I figured I might as well give a little cliffhanger every now and then.

 _Fun fact about this story_ \- The original Black Rose story was started and written ten years ago in the same town I live in now. That has been five moves with the move back to this town being the sixth move.. man I really don't know why it's taken me so long to get back into writing.

I guess it's because I've finally given up on getting my old stories back (although I have the knowledge now to get them back, probably will look into that during the winter though.) or it's due to being without internet and able to watch the anime on one computer screen while typing on the other.


	6. Like a faraway prayer,

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Six:** _Like a faraway prayer,_

* * *

Softly Autumn groaned as she heard what sounded like a fight and heard her brother and some other male talking before she heard sounds of pain from a female. Softly she raised a hand to her head and opened her eyes before she looked to her side to see Botan and Keiko. "Wha?" She groaned out before she heard Shuichi and saw him join the two females with a surprised look on her friends face that she was there.

Kurama looked at Autumn before he moved to check on her and asked "Autumn-chan are you ok?"

Autumn nodded before she looked at Keiko and asked "What about Keiko and yourself? That man used a sword.. he missed me but I don't know if he got Keiko or not."

Kurama moved over to Keiko and said "I'm fine." He helped Botan keep Keiko out and said "And she will be fine, I promise."

Autumn nodded as she looked to see her brother fighting with a man with green skin and what looked like eyes all over him. A slight shiver went down her spine as she watched the fight quietly as she saw a red glow come around her brother and she watched as her brother seemed to get stronger. As the fight came to an end and the green man with eyes turned back to the guy who attacked them.

Kurama looked at Autumn as Yusuke came over with the sword to give the antidote to the girl that he assumed to be Keiko from what Autumn had said. He leaned against a box close to them but when he felt Autumn next to him, his eyes turned to her and asked "You aren't gonna ask why your brother called me Kurama?"

Autumn looked at her friend's face before she said "I figured you would explain to me when you felt the time was right. That dumb ass over there that can't admit his feelings is going to have to explain tonight." Her fingers touched were the blood was coming from and she felt a jolt of energy surge from her fingertips as her desire to help her friend surged up in her.

Kurama looked at the small girl as he felt the bleeding stop and the healing energy that jolted into him from his friend. He glanced at Yusuke and Botan to see if they noticed what happened but neither of them seemed to have noticed. "I'll explain tomorrow.. meet me in the park with Yoshi." He said to his younger friend, which got a nod from the small girl.

Yusuke looked over at his sister to notice how she was talking to Kurama and said "Hey Aut, how do you know Kurama? And why does he know about your dog?"

Autumn turned an slight glare towards her brother and said "I don't know Kurama but Shuichi-kun is one of my friends from school and the one who bought me Yoshi." She rolled her eyes before she groaned softly with her hand going up to her head as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her.

Kurama placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder and said "Do not worry Autumn-chan, you can get your explanation from your brother another time." He noticed the look from her before he caught her as she passed out from the pain that he saw in her eyes. Green eyes met golden brown ones and he said "I can alter her memory if you wish so she doesn't remember this."

Botan looked at the passed out Autumn who was leaning against Kurama and then at Yusuke before she said "It might be best to do that, it'll keep her out of trouble."

Yusuke looked at his sister before he gave a nod and said "Do that, she doesn't need to know what is happening with me.. or even you for that matter."

Kurama nodded and said "I'll do so when I meet her at the park then. I'll help you get these two home before I head home myself." He knew it was the least he could do since Autumn healed him mostly.. well at least so the bleeding stopped.

The next morning, Autumn laid in her bed thinking over what happened the night before the energy she felt when she touched her friends wound and the pain and dizziness that followed. She remembered mumbled words after that but nothing was clear really and she shook her head, the action waking the pup that slept next to her. Which earned her getting licked in the face and she giggled softly before she said "Alright Yoshi you win, I'll take you for a walk after I shower." She smiled and got out of bed before she headed to the bathroom to shower and then back to her room to get dressed. She paused outside of her brothers room hearing Botan in there and she opened the door and said "You better not be cheating on Keiko. She's put up with too much of your idiotic behavior to not have feelings for you." Her dark purple looked at the two, her brother who sat on the bed and Botan who sat next to the bed with an annoyed look in her eyes.

Yusuke grew red and snapped "I don't like Keiko!"

Autumn raised an eyebrow and said "I never said that, I said she likes you dumb ass." She then turned and went to her room to get dressed.

Botan giggled softly at the pouting and growling Yusuke from the younger girls words before she asked "Why is Autumn-chan's eyes dark purple? They don't match yours or your mothers, it's something I've been meaning to ask."

Yusuke looked at Botan when he was questioned and he gave a shrug before he said "I don't know, they've always been that way. Nobody really notices or pays attention and I've never really questioned it. Mom said she was just born that way, she use to have really light brown hair that had purple to it but that faded over time to the dark brown it is now."

Botan nodded and said "Well I better leave to see to my job." She then got up and left while thinking about how Autumn had looked at her, it was clear that the girl didn't trust her but she couldn't think of a reason why. Well aside from her bring home a pretty banged up Yusuke that one night.

Autumn giggled softly as Yoshi chased some birds in the park as she waited for Shuichi. ' _Er or is it Kurama now.. I wonder what he wants to be called. This is all so confusing. What was with that redness that surrounded Yusuke last night? And then that blinding blue light that came from nowhere? Ugh what did they call it... his spirit gun.. what the hell is a spirit gun?_ ' She ran her fingers through her hair that she had left down that day and looked up when Yoshi barked his greeting bark. A smile appeared on her lips at her friend and that he brought goodies for her, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they were homemade goodies.

Kurama smiled at his friend as he patted the growing dog's head and went to sit next to her on the bench she sat on, Yoshi following him with a few playful nips which only a look from him made the pup stop. "Hello Autumn-chan." He greeted as he pulled out a treat and gave it to the pup.

Yoshi happily took the bone and settled under the bench by their feet to chew on it. Even though he was just a pup, he never went far from Autumn when loose.

Autumn waved and said "Hello Shuichi-kun.. or is it Kurama?" The last bit of her greeting turned into a question as she looked at him curiously.

Kurama smiled at her and said "I think it might be best to keep it to Shuichi unless around your brother and others who know which is just your brother and Botan." He looked around noticing that the park was mostly empty around them but then again they weren't really near the playground and open area to were people could see. He glanced at his friend feeling a bit of guilt at having to take away the information that the girl clearly wanted to know. With a sigh he told her his story and explained what was happening with her brother.

Autumn sat next to him and watched him as he told her about himself, the fact that there were other worlds and everything. Some of it seemed to be familiar but she didn't think anything of it, nor did to ask what he meant by other worlds.. it was just kinda in her mind that other worlds meant a demon, which was what he was, and a spirit world. Softly she asked "So you aren't like that demon that tried to slice me with a sword?"

Kurama looked at the girl and shook his head before he said "No I'm not.. Hiei grew up in the demon world were things aren't like they are with humans. But he isn't as bad as he seems, I mean he could have used the sword on you after he had knocked you out but he didn't. I think you may have surprised him by avoiding it." He was wondering how she had avoided being cut by the sword and he asked "Which how did you avoid it?"

Autumn nodded as she thought over what he said, his question making her look at him and she shrugged before she said "I noticed him as Keiko and me passed him, I caught the movement and was able to move back.. well stumble it caught me by surprise. I tried to grab Keiko but I was too slow." Giving her friend a sheepish smile she asked "Did you forget Yusuke taught me the basics of fighting? I've learned more from watching him though when I was around and he fought."

Kurama chuckled softly at her question and shook his head, he knew she was able to hold her own against humans, even strong humans. But he didn't think any human was as fast as Hiei and for her to notice the movement it brought up more questions in his mind but he didn't think much on it.

"Well I know you can but if you caught the movement and reacted to it then you must be getting to be a better fighter." Kurama said before he pulled out a thing of cookies, he had put in a herb from the demon world that would take away her memories of anything not human from a human mind.

Autumn giggled softly and said "Well I have been practicing, it kinda helps that the martial arts club at school lets me train with them if I want without being in their club." She took an offered cookie and sniffed it trying to figure out which kind he had made. A grin broke out on her face when she realized it was chocolate chip and she took a bite before she asked "So is that mirror thing that you said you got when you teamed up with Hiei and the other one, the reason your mother's health improved so suddenly?"

Kurama watched her out of the corner of her eye as she sniffed the cookie, he knew she was trying to figure out what kind and he had made her favorite. A soft chuckle came from him when it was clear that Autumn had figured out what type of cookie it was. Her question brought him out of his watching of her, "Yeah I was gonna give my life so she could live a happy human life." He replied.

Autumn stopped the cookie at her lips at his answer before she felt anger at his words, without thinking she slapped him and snapped "What mother would be happy to loose her child? It doesn't matter if you thought it was a good cause or whatever, she would be morning you the rest of her life. How would that bring her happiness?"

Kurama stared wide eyed at the small girl who was so livid over his words, his hand coming up to his cheek that was slapped. He didn't expect it but then he realized that what she said was pretty much the same as what Yusuke had told him on the roof. He hadn't expected her to get so furious but then he thought about it as he saw her eyes had darken with sadness and he said "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking of that.. I just want mother to be happy and alive." He reached over to hug her only to find her pull away from him, which was a first as she never pulled away from him ever since they became friends. It hurt that she pulled away from him.

Autumn shook her head and said "A sorry won't cut it, I don't know why you would think it would when you just admitted that you would give your life without a second thought for your mother's happiness and not think that you are one of the causes of her happiness." She looked at him with hurt eyes and mumbled "I wouldn't be able to handle seeing another mother loose her son, really not one as nice as Mrs Minamino."

Autumn rubbed her forehead as she felt like she was going to be sick and on instinct she stood up moving over to by a tree as she felt the rush of vomit come up her throat and out of her mouth too fast for her to realize what was happening. Feeling her hair being held back and her back rubbed as she barely heard the soft worried words from Kurama. "Ugh." She groaned after she had finished throwing up and stood up straight while wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Kurama looked at his friend and asked "Are you feeling alright?" He felt a huge worry as his nose picked up blood and with a glance at the vomit he saw some mixed in with the bites of cookie. He helped her back to the bench were Yoshi had gotten up on and licking at Autumn as she sat down.

Autumn stopped Yoshi from licking her cheek as her arm rested around the pup and looked at Kurama with angry light purple eyes. Slightly she nodded, not seeing her friends confused face before she said "Yeah, I think so." She leaned her head back against the bench and closed her eyes, when she opened them again they were their normal dark purple. She reached for another cookie only to have them out of her reach and she said "I thought those were for me."

Kurama shook his head and said "They were but if you are sick, you shouldn't be eating sweets." He tossed the cookies before he walked over and took the leash from the bench and clipped it onto Yoshi's collar before he motioned for Autumn to follow. "Come on lets go get you something that will be easy to keep down."

Autumn pouted and mumbled "Yes mother." She was teasing but it was also a way to let him know that she had gotten over her anger towards him for earlier. It wasn't like she could ever really stay mad at her friend, for some reason he always got her to forgive him. She glanced at him and asked "You can't make people forgive you with these powers of yours right?"

Kurama chuckled before he glanced at her and raised an eyebrow before he shook his head. "No I can't. If I could I would have done so sooner with you." He teased as he walked with her towards an outdoor cafe that would let Yoshi stay with them and not have to wait outside.

After their brunch Kurama said "Autumn, you can't let Yusuke or Botan know that you know the truth. I was suppose to erase your memories of last night but seeing as how I planned to didn't work.. just act like you don't know."

Autumn looked at her friend hearing her name without the chan on it, knowing that he meant to talk to her seriously right then. A confused look came to her eyes at his words about what he planned didn't work but she nodded and said "Alright Shuichi." She walked next to him, looking into the shop windows before she asked "Who's idea was it to erase my memories of last night? Was it the idiot's idea?"

Kurama smiled at his friend when she agreed to play clueless, although they were now walking aimlessly through town with pretty much letting Yoshi lead the way from the leash that was wrapped around Autumn's wrist. Her question made him glance at her rather than their surroundings and he said "I suggested it but he agreed to it. I think it would be safer for you to not know right now is the reason why I suggested it."

Autumn nodded before she said "Not really, I mean if my brother is going to go become number one on the hit lists of demons or whatever then I'd want to know what to expect. I mean it's clear I'm a weakness to that idiot just as much as Keiko is, just less known because I'm not seen with him much." She glanced at him to see his face before she said "They might think I'm a weakness to you however."

Kurama stopped and looked at the smaller girl before he said "They'd be right as I would risk my life to protect you but I think anyone who looks at you will not think you are a weakness. More of a strength and not as weak as other humans."

Stopping in her tracks she turned to look at him and smiled at him before she said "Of course with a brother like mine, I'm gonna be stronger than others my age or twice my age and triple my size." She grinned at him before she turned and started walking again as Yoshi had started to whine at her feet from not moving.

Kurama's smile faltered as he saw her turn and noticed how the light had hit her hair just right to make her eyes light up and show the purple more standing out than normal. He swore he could see Yusuke standing next to Autumn with a cocky grin on his face as if proud of what Autumn had said. ' _So much alike yet so different they are. I think this will be an interesting next few months._ ' He thought with a chuckle as he caught up to her and enjoyed the day of just mindless teen fun with the younger girl and her pup.

* * *

Review or Favorite or Follow.

Well I guess this is one of the longer chapters but meh I hope people are enjoying this at least. So much of this is typed up and already ready for posting months before I post it. I'm planing on making this a long story. However I may do all the way up to the end of the anime seasons or only do up to the end of the dark tournament before skipping to different parts of the anime... I don't know.. depends on my mood mostly, how long I have without internet, and how far I get in Autumn's story too.


	7. So that one day

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Seven:** _So that one day_

* * *

Over the next few weeks life seemed to be normal with Autumn meeting up with Kurama for school and doing her normal after school clubs. The dizzy spells seemed to happen more often to her and often when around Yusuke and Botan but a few times when she was around Kurama.

Unknown to Autumn, Kurama kept a close eye on her and noticed whenever she had a dizzy spell that her energy seemed to flash up before fading. As if causing pain just to heal it and use up the energy. He wondered if the dizziness was connected to the fact that the herbs from the demon world wouldn't work and made the girl sick.

It was one afternoon that the two were at the library studying for an upcoming test when Autumn groaned softly as her vision got fuzzy and she felt a powerful headache start. "Kurama." She softly whined to get his attention, plus it was what they had agreed on her to call him when she got a dizzy spell.

Kurama looked up from his book at the girl and wondered how she was feeling dizzy when there wasn't change in her energy. But he reached over and touched her forehead only to pull it back feeling the heat from it. He got up and moved next to her before he said "Come on lets get you home, we'll stop to get some ice cream. You seem to have a bit of a fever."

Autumn sighed softly feeling his cool hand on her forehead, although she winced at his voice before she whispered "The world is fuzzy and your voice is too loud." She found the table in front of her clear and she laid her head down on the cool table.

Kurama who had cleared the table at her whisper gave a soft "Alright rest some then while I finish up what I'm reading and pack us up." He saw her slight nod and petted her head gently before packing up her school bag and then moved to his side to pack up. Returning to his spot next to Autumn with his book he went back to reading it, it was one he got from the spirit world that he thought would help with finding out what was wrong with Autumn since she was to human standards perfectly healthy.

Autumn closed her eyes after giving the nod to her friend about his words, she knew if it was something too bad that he would have taken her to the nurses office. Shifting slightly she rested her head on her arms and slipped into a sleep.

 _A red sky and tall mountains were the land and sky around her, she stood in the middle of a clearing watching a beautiful black dragon fly in the sky. A soft melodic voice was singing a song that seemed to make the dragon fly closer to her. It wasn't until she saw the black dragons crimson eyes that she realized she was the one singing. Lifting her hand up towards the dragon, dark purple energy surrounded her hand as she she noticed the seemingly claws rather than fingernails. Her singing never stopped until the dragon had landed before her and leaned into her hand. A soft laugh came from her as she took a step forward, noticing that she wore a dark purple kimono with a light purple dragon swirling up it. A purple brown piece of hair fell forward as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the dragon's muzzle. Hearing the rumble from the dragon as it nuzzled into her chest, she closed her eyes and whispered "Free me, my love."_

With a start Autumn woke up, panting softly as she glanced around noticing that she was outside and leaning against a tree. Her hand came up to cover her eyes as she groaned softly. Feeling that Kurama was near her, she asked "How did I get outside?"

Kurama looked to his friend and said "You walked out with me, we are at the park near the school. You were in a daze it seems so I thought it'd be good to not go far."

Autumn looked at him and said "I was dreaming of something.. I think it was important but I can't remember it." She remembered the crimson eyes from her dream and the feeling of love and protectiveness that came from those eyes. It scared her the feelings that the dream left her with and she didn't want to talk about them.

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he reaches out and touches her forehead to find her fever gone and he asked "How do you feel? Better?"

Autumn nodded to his question and replied "Tons aside from too bright." She felt him hand her something and she moved her hand to glance at her other hand before she slipped on the sunglasses. "Where did you get these from?" She asked as she looked at him.

Kurama held up her bag and said "You had them, guess you forgot about them. I remember you buying them around the start of the school year."

Autumn laughed softly and said "Oh I forgot." She smiled at him before she stood up and stretched "Well I'm ready to go get the ice cream you said we could get." Her tone letting her friend know she was completely remembering what he said about the ice cream.

Kurama chuckled and said "Of course." He watched her as he stood up with both of their bags and handed her bag to her before they went off to get the ice cream.

As it was the start of a three day weekend, Autumn planned to just lay around the house but since her pet idiot wasn't home which was strange to her, she found the apartment too quiet. Despite the fact that Yoshi was chewing on a bone on his dog bed that was at the end of her bed. Sighing she got up and grabbed her bag that held her drawing supplies and Yoshi's leash, clipping it onto the dogs collar. "Come on lets go for a walk." She said to the dog to get the dog up and they left the apartment. Ending up at a cafe, she sat outside with Yoshi's leash hooked around her ankle, not that the dog would leave it's spot under the table next to his owners feet.

She pulled out her drawing pad and pencil before she started to do some drawings of the people who were eating at the cafe, mostly just watching the others and drawing what she saw. She didn't notice when someone sat next to her but instead she noticed when Yoshi moved from his spot by her feet. Glancing up she gave a smile to Keiko and said "Hello Keiko, what do I owe the pleasure of you joining me?"

Keiko looked at Autumn before she took a sip of her drink that just arrived. She greeted the dog with a smile and a soft "Hello Yoshi." She looked up from the dog to see the younger girl notice her. "Hello Autumn, nothing really you just looked like you were lonely." She said not wanting to voice her problem just yet. She watched Autumn keep on drawing while silence settled between the two girls. "Um.." She started before she looked into her cup, "How has Yusuke been?"

Autumn shrugged at the answer, she often got told she looked lonely when she was drawing. She went on drawing waiting for the older girl to voice whatever was on her mind. Hearing the start of the question, she paused in her drawing but she giggled softly at the question. Moving her attention back to her drawing as she replied "He has been good, gone today and I don't know where." With a glance to the older girl she added, "Botan is simply just an assistant to him, it does appear he got a job. So don't worry he still loves you and isn't cheating on you."

Keiko looked up surprised at the words about Yusuke having a job and then her face darken in color as she snapped "It doesn't matter he isn't my boyfriend nor do I even like him in that way." Although her voice was clearly defensive and she asked "What about you and Shuichi-san?"

Autumn looked from her drawing and at the older girl before she said with full sarcasm, "I completely believe you about the idiot." She picked up the defensiveness from the older girl finding it funny how the two always got so defensive when confronted about their feelings for each other. Although at the question about her and her friend she asked "What do you mean?" Confusion in her voice clear as she knew what Keiko was asking but simply wanted to make sure it was what the older girl was asking.

Keiko rolled her eyes and said "I mean are you two dating? You both seem really close and have been spending a lot of time together lately."

Autumn laughed softly and said "We aren't dating, we are only friends. We have some tests that he was helping me study for and my advance class that he and I both have also had a test. So we were studying and hanging out as friends do." She looked to see a bit of disbelief on the older girls face and added, "He is another brother to me, or a mother.. depends on what is happening." She tapped her chin pondering which one he is. At least until she felt fear and panic sweep into her body and she closed her eyes as she tensed up.

Keiko watched the younger girl and sighed as she was told of the relationship they had, although her look turned into concern as she noticed the stiff body of her friend. "Autumn? Are you alright?" She asked reaching over to touch Autumn's shoulder.

Autumn jerked away from the touch and quickly put her things up before she opened her eyes and said softly "Sorry but I gotta go." She was shaking slightly as she felt pain starting to work it's way into her body as the fear and panic she felt was growing more, barely able to keep herself breathing normal.

It felt like when Yusuke had died and she wished that Kurama was there to carry her but she knew she had to walk and keep Keiko from finding out what was happening to her. Forcing herself to stand up, she walked alone for a little bit until Keiko caught up with her. Not hearing what Keiko asked, she focused on her breathing not even aware of what was around her due to her vision being fuzzy. Pain shot through her body and she bit her lip to keep from screaming and her dark purple eyes showing the pain she felt as she barely got a glimpse of Keiko who had touched her.

Keiko drew her hand back from touching the younger girl when she saw the pain in the girls eyes. "Autumn." She whispered as she stared at the girl before she saw the younger girl double over with a scream and ended up on her knees. Before anyone could even get close, Yoshi was growling and Keiko could have swore the dog was glaring at anyone who tried to get close to Autumn. She knelt down next to the girl but got nipped at when she tried to reach out to touch the younger girl, pulling her hand back quickly she looked worriedly at her friend wondering what she could do. She could hear the whispers and worried words of the people who had gathered around, none of them brave enough to mess with the dog that stood guard though.

Autumn barely noticed anything around her aside from she was on her knees on the ground with unbearable pain shooting throughout her body. A scream came from her again, this time accompany by a surge of light and power that she didn't know if people could see it or not but some of the pain eased up as the light faded. But her vision was growing dark and she mumbled "Shuichi get him." She knew Keiko was there still and just hoped the girl would hear her.

Keiko looked helplessly at her friend as she wanted to help the younger girl at the second scream, unlike the smaller girl she couldn't see the light that surged up from the younger girl. She looked up when she heard Yoshi stop growling and saw Shuichi before she heard Autumn mumble something. "Shuichi-san.. what are you doing here?" She asked

Kurama had been reading up on an old spirit who had disappeared at his house when he sensed a surge of power in the city. He got up and put the book up before he decided to go see if he could track down the source. Telling his mother he was going out, he headed towards where he felt the power moving at a normal pace, well until he saw a tower of power that had a light purple tinge to it. ' _Autumn._ ' Was his only thought as he moved at a faster speed towards the tower of power that he knew came from the small girl. Reaching the area he heard growling and he made his way to the front of the circle that had gathered around the two girls. He told Yoshi to hush and moved over next to Autumn, kneeling down before he heard the question as he picked up the smaller girl who was pulsing with energy that he knew couldn't be seen by anyone without trained spiritual awareness.

He adjusted the small girl in his arms before he said "I was out for a walk and I saw the group of people and wondered why. Can you get her bag and Yoshi's leash before following me?" He turned and started to walk the way he came with the crowd parting for him and starting to break up.

Keiko watched the red head and although she wondered why Yoshi listened to the red head, but from what she figured the male was also the one who was helping train the dog. She nodded at his question and picked up the leash and forgotten bag before she followed after him. "Where are you taking her?" She asked.

Kurama glanced at her before he replied "My house.. she had episodes like this before and recovers with some rest."

Keiko blinked and glanced at the male at his words, to hear that her friend had other attacks like she had that day. Bringing her hand up to her mouth she chewed on her thumb nail while thinking. ' _How come she never told me? Has she told Yusuke? I wonder how long she's been dealing with this alone.. well clearly not alone if Shuichi-san knows of it._ ' She thought while she walked next to the older male. "What about your parents?" She asked not wanting to get the male into trouble.

Kurama glanced at Keiko before he said "My mother will enjoy seeing Autumn-chan again and it'll give her someone else to fuss over." He gave a reassuring smile to the girl in order to calm her. "Don't worry, really. She'll recover with just some rest and be back to normal after she wakes up." He reassured verbally.

An hour later, Keiko jumped at the groan from the girl who laid on couch and turned her attention away from the drawing book that she was looking at. She knew Autumn wouldn't mind since she often showed her the work anyway. Putting the book up, she moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to Autumn and asked softly "Autumn?"

Autumn opened her eyes before she closed them again with a groan, she really didn't like how after each time she had an spell of whatever it was how it was too bright. Feeling something slide onto her face, she opened her eyes to see the room was darken and her hand moved up to touch the sunglasses. Purple eyes focused on her red head friend and then moved to Keiko before she sat up. "I'm fine now. Just a little light headed." She said answering the question in both of her friends eyes.

Kurama looked at Autumn before he asked "Was this like the other times on the starting?"

Autumn gave a nod before she said "Like the first one that happened in class." She glanced at Keiko since she didn't want to explain what happened when Yusuke had died as she didn't wanna worry the girl.

Kurama nodded as he felt Autumn's forehead and then sat on the arm of the couch and picked up her wrist to check her pulse like he did whenever she had stronger attacks and looked at the clock on the wall.

Keiko watched the red head and her friend before she realized that it must happen a lot for them to not bother with many words. "Autumn, how come you haven't told me about it? Does Yusuke or your mother even know?" She asked.

Both teens looked at the brown eyed girl, Mrs. Minamino came in with a tray of tea with some snacks. She smiled at the kids and said "I've made some tea and some snacks." She glanced at Autumn before she said "Oh you're awake now Autumn-chan. How are you feeling?"

Autumn smiled at the older woman and said "Fine now, well aside from a little hungry now that I smell those snacks." As she spoke she reached and grab a few of the cookies from the tray and started to nibble on them.

Mrs Minamino raised an eyebrow before she said "Alright, a hawaiian style and meat lovers pizza sound good?" At the nod from the young girl and her son, she looked at the other girl and asked "What about you?"

Keiko shook her head and said "I'm fine." She blinked when she saw the older woman look at her and she added "I'll eat some of Autumn's pizza." She watched the older woman leave, surprised that she was getting treated like Autumn

Kurama and Autumn both laughed softly before Kurama said "Sorry about that Keiko-san, my mother tends to be that way with anyone who I bring home."

Autumn nodded and said "It put me off the first time I came here but by now it just seems normal." She had been friends with Shuichi ever since she first started to look into the Meio Academy and then upon her entering they ended up walking together to school and got to know each other.

Kurama looked at the two girls before he said "I'll go grab you a cup for tea and some chocolate, Autumn." He then left knowing that Keiko wanted to talk to Autumn in private. He went to the kitchen and smiled at his mother.

Keiko chewed on her thumb nail as she looked at the younger girl before she asked "How often do you come here?"

Autumn shrugged and said "I normally come by once a week to study, at least if we haven't gotten to the library to study. It's easier to study here than at home or anyplace else." She turned her head to look at Keiko as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "When Yoshi was a pup, Shuichi helped me start his training and helps me still when I need it." She added before she remembered about her dog and looked around before spotting Yoshi laying on the floor in front of where she sat next to Keiko's feet.

Keiko nodded before she saw how the girl seemed to remember her dog and looked down to the dog before she said "When you fell to the ground, he wouldn't let anyone get near you.. barely let me near you. Although he tried to nip me when I went to touch you."

Autumn nodded and said "He's trained to protect me.. keep people he doesn't sense can help me away. He probably nipped at you because it hurt when I got touched." She saw the worried look return to Keiko's face and sighed softly. "Sometimes I get waves of dizziness and have panic attacks... been happening for the past few months.. since Yusuke returned." She explained making it seem like it only happened after Yusuke had returned and not before then.

Keiko stared at the smaller girl before she reached over and hugged her before she said "I'm here to help when you need it.. anyway I can that is."

Autumn nodded with a small smile as she leaned into the hug before she said softly "When I'm having a bad one like today.. don't touch me that just causes me more pain. It normally doesn't happen that bad though so don't worry about hurting me any other time."

Keiko nodded and said "Alright. So why was this one so bad?" She let go of the smaller girl and poured herself some tea before picking up the cup to take a sip.

Autumn shrugged as she turned to the hand that offered her chocolate and took the chocolate and then the offered cup of tea. She took a sip of tea before she opened the bag that held the chocolate and took a piece of it out. "Eta on the pizza?" She asked.

Kurama came back in with a bag of chocolate, some of the last valentine chocolate he got. He handed it to Autumn before he poured her a cup of tea and added in some sugar before offering her the cup. "Ten minutes." He replied as he took a seat and glanced at the drawing book that was on the coffee table.

Autumn nodded and reached for the remote to turn on the tv and flipped to a show to watch it. She saw her friends eye on her book and said "You can look in it if you want, Shuichi. I don't care."

Kurama nodded and picked up the book, he always wondered what she was drawing but he never asked because he figured it was private. He was surprised when Keiko said that it wasn't before the girl started to look in it. He looked at the pictures as he knew she was good at drawing but he didn't think she was this good at it. He noticed that most pictures were of Yusuke and himself, along with random groups of children and people that he realized were from the park.

After the pizza came and they ate, Keiko left as she needed to go meet up with her friends. Kurama and Autumn went up to Kurama's room since they didn't want to be over heard. Kurama sat on his plush carpet with Autumn sitting across from him. He looked at her with an raised eyebrow and held up her drawing book open to an image of him and a fox demon, the date on the picture was one before she knew anything. "Mind if I keep this drawing?" He asked, "And explain why you drew a picture like this?"

Autumn looked at him and then at the picture before she said "Yeah you can keep it. That day I saw that guy like as your shadow, it was only for a second and through my lashes. When I looked up at you fully it was gone. Why do you ask?"

Kurama took the picture out of the book and said "The fox guy, it's Yoko Kurama.. my demon self." He looked at the picture before he handed her the book back. "Now on to other things, what happened exactly today? Was it like when your brother died, is he dead again?"

Autumn blinked and looked at the picture before she chewed on her lip, his question brought her to remember what happened. "It was like when he died but way more painful and I don't think so.. I don't feel a sadness like I did then." She replied before she put her book up in her bag, "That energy.. what was it?"

Kurama looked at her and said "Your spirit energy, it's been growing since your brother came back to life. I've never seen anyone that strong with spirit energy though, at least not without any training. Even now you still have a large amount for how you've been in the past.. it makes no sense."

Autumn nodded as she nibbled on a piece of chocolate. "My spirit energy? I have spirit energy that can be visible like that?"

Kurama looked at her before he nodded and said "Apparently so. I could train you to use it, if you want that is. You might as well learn how to use it so it doesn't cause you any trouble. I've been noticing that your energy flares up during your dizzy spells, like it's causing you pain just to heal you." He saw her confused face and chuckled softly before he explained exactly what he meant and his theories about why she had the dizzy spells and the other things that had been happening to her, leaving out the theory that she may have a demon soul living in her like he did.

* * *

Well I guess this is one of the longer chapters but this is also a rare five updates a month since the other two need to be posted one after the other.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	8. Our dreams will come true

Neko here! Another chapter, and thanks for the new reviews and favorites and follows. I really fangirl over each review I get.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Eight:** _Our dreams will come true._

* * *

Autumn closed her eyes and she leaned against Yoshi who laid behind her on her bed. Her mind going back to what Kurama had told her and how she had agreed to his help on training her how to use it. Sighing softly she opened her eyes hearing the phone ring and she got up, opening her door just as the phone was picked up by her mother. Listening to her mother's side of the conversation, raising an eyebrow hearing that her brother is going to a camp for the next six months. She sighed softly and looked at her mom as the phone was hung up, "So just us girls for the next six months?" She asked.

Atsuko nodded and said "He said he would call every couple of weeks to let us know that he is still alive."

Autumn nodded and asked "Did he say what camp it is? I'm kinda wondering how he even got into a camp."

Atsuko smiled at her daughter and said "Nope he didn't but at least he is learning to let us know that he is still alive. I'm going out, look after the place." She then left leaving her daughter and the dog at home.

Autumn waved by to her mom before she sighed and muttered "Some mother she is leaving a thirteen year old girl home alone." She shook her head before she walked over and picked up the phone before calling Kurama to ask him about the time and place of meeting for her training.

Autumn closed her eyes as she laid back in the grass, her head resting on the back of Yoshi who slept in the grass. She had just finished her training for the day and was resting in the clearing in the forest near by were they had been training today. "So have I turned out to be a good student?" She asked opening an eye to look at her trainer and friend.

Kurama looked at Autumn as he expected the cut she had healed on him before he said "You've really gotten better than from the start, not even a scar. Also seems you got a bit stronger since you were able to spar with me and then heal myself and you at the same time. You're shield is really good though, so you should be safe from any attack to you from anyone who tries to use you for a weakness." He smiled at her and took a seat next to her and patted Yoshi on the head, looking at the large saint bernard that was use to being used as a pillow by the small girl. "Have the dizzy spells stopped since the training started?" He asked having noticed that she didn't seem to be complaining about them for the past four months.

Autumn grinned at his praise before she closed her eyes. "Well I'm glad." She said, "Not for a few months. I mean the first couple of months I got them but not as much as not doing anything." She opened her eyes as a thought came to mind and she sat up to look at her friend. "Does this mean that by learning to use my energy, it's stopped trying to hurt me?" She voiced her thought.

Kurama nodded to her question and said "I think so, you have gained control over it so it shouldn't hurt you." He glanced at her and asked "How have you been explaining this to your brother?"

Autumn glanced at him before she said "Oh right I never told you.. he called the day you offered to train me, saying he was going to a camp for six months. He calls every couple of weeks to let mom and me know he is alive still. So mom is happy."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he shook his head and said "Well then I guess it's a good thing." He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up before he said "Well I've taught you all I can, but we can always spar anytime you want. Keep up working on your control and I'll test you every so often."

Autumn nodded to his words as she stood with his help and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. "Yeah, I thought I told you.. it's why Keiko has been hanging out more with me.. she is worried about him." She said as she stretched slightly before she patted her hip to get Yoshi's attention and started walking with her dog getting up to walk next to her.

The small group walked back to the park and once getting near the park, Autumn clipped Yoshi's leash to the collar of the dog before she asked "So I'll have to make sure my pet idiot doesn't detect my new energy level right?"

Kurama looked at his friend before he said "Probably, so you'll have to work on making it seem like you are the same as when he left. But as he never sensed your energy before he might not even notice it now." He glanced at her noticing her energy level going down to what it had been before he had started to train her and said "That seems better."

Autumn glanced at him before she said "Practicing with you on the walk to where we split will help. Since you'll know if I slip and can tell me." She flashed him a smile before she asked "What are you getting me for my birthday?"

Kurama chuckled at her question even though what she said about practicing made perfect sense to him. "Now why would I tell you that? It is still a month away anyway." He said making it seem like he hadn't figured it out already. Already he knew what to get her, he was just waiting on it being made since he was custom ordering it for her.

Autumn pouted at him before she said "Please tell me." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes which worked every single time she used them on him before but this time she could tell it wasn't going to work. Sighing she dropped the look and said "Fine keep your gift a secret but it better not be books again." She was talking about his gag gift of study books for her that she had gotten last year just to tease him.

Kurama chuckled and bumped her shoulder before he said "But you liked those books, at least I knew they would get used." He smiled at her and waved as they parted, glad she had given up on trying to get a hint at her gift. Shaking his head he smiled to himself knowing that Yusuke would not approve of the gift yet Autumn would love it.

Autumn yawned a couple days after her last training with Kurama and stretched out on her bed. Her eyes closed still until she felt the weight of her dog on her bed and she opened her eyes to look at the dog to see him staring at her with his leash in his mouth. Laughing she said "Alright Yoshi, let me get dressed." She reached out and petted the dogs head while taking the leash from him. Getting out of bed she brushed her hair and left it down before she pulled on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt to throw on over her tank top that she had slept in. Pulling on some socks before she clipped the leash onto Yoshi's collar and headed for the door to see Keiko and her mother talking about Yusuke. Putting on her shoes she gave a small smile to Keiko before the older girl left. Standing up she said "I'm taking Yoshi for a walk, be back later."

Atsuko looked at her daughter and said "Alright. Yoshi keep her safe." It was something she always said, mostly because she knew that the dog would protect Autumn anyway.

Autumn giggled softly before she headed down the stairs at a jog with Yoshi easily keeping pace with her. Getting to the street, she spotted Keiko and walked up to her before she said "Well of course they are but you shouldn't give up on him. He does care for you greatly.. the few times I've talked to him on the phone.. he would ask about you."

Keiko looked up at Autumn surprised before she blushed at the words from her friend. Feeling that Autumn had stopped walking, she looked up to see if there was a reason before she saw Yusuke. "Yu-Yusuke!" She said in disbelief.

Autumn stood back and looked at her brother who looked pretty beaten up, she wondered just what type of camp he had been at but she shook her head. Knowing him it was probably some fighting camp. She smiled at him and said "Hey idiot, did you get any sense beaten into you at this camp?"

Yusuke looked from Keiko to his sister and said "Did you grow any while I was away?" He chuckled at the glare he got from his sister knowing she didn't like her height all that much. But it was just to tease her like she teased him, his eyes went to the dog next to her and said "Your pup sure has grown."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Well he is six months older than when you last saw him." She smirked and patted the dogs head before she said "And he is smarter than you." She stuck her tongue out at him as she passed him and whispered "Keiko was really worried about you be nice and not your idiot self." With that she moved on to take Yoshi to the park so he could run around and go to the bathroom.

On the way home Autumn saw her brother hanging out with Kuwabara and Keiko, Yoshi led her over to the group and she pipped up behind Keiko "Make that four milkshakes." She gave a smile to Keiko, glad to see her friend happy and knew that her brother had done something nice.

Keiko grinned and changed the order to four milkshakes, she looked at the younger girl and asked "So you are gonna hang out with us?"

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah.. don't tell him but I've missed our idiot." She took her milkshake and walked with Keiko to the two males with Yoshi staying beside her. Hearing their conversation made her wonder just what had happened.

Keiko asked "See what?"

The two boys seemed to tense up and Yusuke manged to say "Um... yeah Kuwabara was saying he wanted to see a movie. Right?"

Kuwabara said "Yeah.. movies I love them."

Keiko said "Oh I know a great foreign art film." She didn't see the boys relieved/forced happy looks that followed. She looked at Autumn and asked "You wanna come? I'm sure they'll allow Yoshi with you."

Autumn stared at her brother and his pet idiot before she smiled and said "Sure that sounds like fun." She giggled as they started to walk towards the theater, watching Keiko while listening to the boys talk.

Autumn sighed softly when the boys made an excuse and left before she looked at Keiko. "Well lets go save the seats." She said, with a glance the way the boys had went who were followed by some weird feeling guys. A feeling of the boys not returning made her sigh softly as she realized she was gonna be with an pissed Keiko after the movie was over. She sat next to Keiko and watched the movie, Yoshi at her feet with his body blocking two seats. She gasped softly and reached down to pat Yoshi's head which had raised when she gasped. Luckily Keiko didn't hear her. She felt a disconnect from her brother with panic that was leaving just as fast as it was coming to her as Yoshi had moved to sit up and rest his head in her lap and let her pet his head.

Once the movie was over Keiko looked pissed and complained about how the boys didn't show up the entire walk towards her home. As Autumn and Yoshi were walking the older girl home, mostly due to the feeling of needing to protect Keiko and something was going to happen to her. Along the way she saw some weird bugs flying around but she didn't say anything to Keiko since it was clear the girl couldn't see them from how she acted.

* * *

I'm breaking up this and the next chapter up since although they go together, it gives a break.. although both are getting posted right after each other.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	9. Time is so long that

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. Perks to anyone noticing my chapter names connection.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Nine:** _Time is so long that_

* * *

Autumn had gone to school like normal noticing some differences before she happened to spot Botan running from some people who she got a wrong feeling from. With a shake of her head she walked to her brother's school to meet up with Keiko, since it was on her way home anyway. Although when a person stumbled to her that felt wrong she looked at them before she reacted when they lounged at her. Out of instinct she upper cut them in the stomach before spinning around with a kick to the back of the head, watching the person fall on the ground she stared as a bug crawled out of its mouth. She made a face and said "Ew.. that is just gross." Shaking her head, she turned and kept walking towards the school, having to fight a few more of the beings on her way as she started to speed up to the school faster.

Entering the school, she heard a scream and her eyes widen as she bolted forward and quickly ran up the stairs to were she sensed Keiko. Sliding to a stop as she saw an man try to hit Keiko, "Watch out!" She yelled without a thought as Keiko dodged and she grabbed Keiko's arm and pulled her away to run out of the school.

Keiko asked "Autumn what are you doing here?" She ran just a little behind the younger girl not being as fast and she knew Autumn wasn't running full speed.

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "That idiot would be sad if anything happened to you and since he isn't around to protect you, I think you should have at least one Urameshi protector." She came to a stop seeing the group of people at the school gates as Keiko pulled her in a different direction.

Keiko gasped as Iwamoto lunged at her only to have the man punched back by Autumn and she said "You hit a teacher!"

Both girls ran away and Autumn said "Like I care right now." Sensing Botan, she kept quiet when Keiko was pulled into the pushes and since Keiko had a grip on Autumn's arm, she was pulled in too.

Botan looked at them and Keiko said "Hey you're that girl."

Botan asked "Have they hurt either of you in any way?"

Keiko shook her head and Autumn said "Only as their stomach or chins met my fist." She was rubbing her hand as she glanced at Botan.

Botan pulled out her compact communicator to call Yusuke and explain to him what was happening.

Which Autumn could hear her brother exclaim about Keiko and she rolled her eyes. ' _Idiot, really will need to explain things after this._ ' She thought before she peeked over to see how her brother was doing and coming into view.

Yusuke stared at Autumn and said "Autumn you better put to use what I taught you."

Autumn smirked and said "Oh don't worry I already punched-" She stopped as the bushes were pushed to the side and reacted as she normally did when surprised and punched the teacher in the throat that made him fall back. Moving towards the other two girls, she glanced at Botan and said "Keep her safe as possible, if she gets hurt that idiot will never do anything that toddler wants."

Botan looked at the small girl and gave a nod as she and Keiko took off running with Autumn following them.

The group of girls ran, avoiding the zombies with Autumn keeping the ones that get too close knocked back. She panted softly as they came to a stop and she glanced up as Keiko pleaded to Botan about were Yusuke was. Chewing on her lip as she tuned out what was said as she focused on the energies of the closest zombies, following the other two girls when they moved. Ending up at the teachers lounge, she glanced around before she sensed one of the people there and muttered "Not safe." At her mutter, Keiko screamed and Autumn reacted by snapping back to attention in time to pull the teacher back so he wouldn't touched Keiko. "Ok time to move!" She said.

Getting cornered, Autumn stayed quiet as she listened to them and she said "Not gonna happen Keiko. You aren't going to be the sacrificial lamb." She knew she could easily handle the ones that had them cornered if she had a weapon. Chewing on her lip she smirked and said "Nice thinking you two.. I'll help Keiko." When they split she stayed still and waited until they started to get too close before she moved forward and did a flip with a kick to knock a couple back, bringing her elbow down on the arm that grabbed Keiko's arm with a clear snap being heard with a howl of pain. She pulled Keiko back slightly from the flow of the foam from the fire extinguisher.

Botan cheered with Keiko before she was picked up by Iwamoto, Keiko went to slap the teacher as Autumn picked up the fire extinguisher and hit Iwamoto over the head with it.

The girls ran away with Botan looking for a place to hide as Keiko was growing tired from all the running. Autumn glanced at the older girls and saw an open classroom door and nudged the two girls towards it, closing and locking the door behind her as she was the last one to enter. Gasping she fell to her knees as she felt pain shoot through her body, her energy flared up to heal the pain she felt in her muscles.

Botan looked at the smaller girl at the energy that flared up around her with surprised before the sound of pounding at the doors. She glanced around and said "We need to think quickly."

Keiko knelt next to Autumn and asked softly "Are you alright?"

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry Keiko." She opened her eyes and stood only to wince as pain shot though her again but she bit her lip to keep from showing the pain that she felt as she moved.

Keiko whispered for Yusuke as she feared for her life and tried to think of a plan as she glanced around as she moved with Autumn further into the room and behind Botan.

Autumn glanced around before she spotted some mops and brooms which instantly her mind saw it as a weapon and she moved over grabbing on with a smirk coming to her face. "Keiko, Botan... weapons." She said as she tossed a couple to the girls as she held on to her own.

Keiko looked at Autumn before she said "I got an idea." She explained it quietly to the other two girls.

Jumping out of the window they started to attack the group of males and knocked them all down. Although Keiko and Botan gave up their weapons, Autumn kept her broom as she followed the girls. She felt the pain in her muscles fade away as her energy healed her pain, hearing Botan say they needed to get to an exit before Botan got knocked out. She moved to her knees as Keiko caught Botan and glanced around as they were surrounded. Seeing the bright energy protect them from the scissors, shielding her eyes from the brightness, she yelled "Dumb ass, don't you dare die or I'll kill you myself." As she yelled she sent some of her healing energy to her idiot brother, unknowingly that is.

Autumn looked at the two demons that had the passed out idiots on their back as she had left Keiko and Botan at the school once she knew they were safe. Crossing her arms she asked "Do I have to heal that idiots pet idiot too?"

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Yes Autumn. Were can we take them?"

Autumn shrugged and looked at Kuwabara making a face at the idea of having to heal the pet idiot. But she sighed and walked over to the pet idiot and closed her eyes as her hands rested on either side of the orange haired male. Her energy pulses and sends healing into the human as she muttered "Better hope this doesn't kill him, never healed a human before."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he realized it was true, he glanced at Hiei to see the smaller demon realize that the energy they had sense entering Yusuke before Kuwabara's was the same as the small girl in front of them that was healing the human.

Autumn stood up and took a step back before she turned to her friend and snapped "Don't you dare say you aren't hurt when I can see it clearly." A light purple glowing hand reached out and touched the main cut on Kurama's stomach as she closed her eyes and sent her energy into her friend to heal him. Stepping back she opened her eyes and glanced at Kuwabara who was waking up, her energy died down and went back to normal human level.

Kuwabara looked up at Autumn and said "Hey what are you doing here?" He looked around as he slowly realized they were back in the human world.

Kurama looked at the human and asked "Hey Kuwabara, can we take Yusuke to your house until he wakes up?"

Autumn saw the protest rising in the pet idiot's eyes and said "Our mom would throw a fit if we showed up with him passed out... thinking he died again."

Kuwabara sighed and said "Yeah lets take him to my house." With that they set off.

* * *

So next chapter will be some made up stuff or a skip since I haven't had anyone but Kurama and Hiei take notice to how Autumn is.. thus Koenma hasn't noticed her yet or had she done anything to really draw the attention to herself. But I'm figuring she'll do something in the Dark Tournament that will draw attention to her. Although for those who read the old story that this is a rewrite of, they'll know what to expect a bit.

Plus I'm up to Yukina chapters on the anime and kinda wanna keep the same pace as the anime and don't want the story to get slow for the readers that it loses readers. But if it ends up going too fast or too slow then just tell me and I'll try to even it out.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	10. These tiny palms can barely hold it

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. This chapter is one of the longer ones and I think I might easily get to the 18 chapters that I want for this story. Hopefully it'll be longer but right now I have 20/18 typed up and saved into chapters on a flash drive. Although this is a random update.. and I am having a bit of a writers block for this story for where it's currently at.. near ending yeah got that but to get to that point and have some Hiei and Autumn interaction to where it makes it seem like their relationship isn't just thrown in for the sake of it and that it's more natural.

Plus I gotta think of a way to have Aut becomes friends with the girl I have planned for Kurama and debating rather or not to have Aut kidnapped. Well let me know what ya'll think on this.. I'm all up for ideas for these characters to be suggested.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Ten:** _These tiny palms can barely hold it._

* * *

Three days later, Autumn sat in the kitchen with Keiko and Botan while waiting for Yusuke to wake up. She sensed her brother waking up and she stood up heading to the room and listened from outside the door as she heard him asking about the girls. A smirk came from her as she saw Botan heading towards her with Keiko behind her and she held up a hand and whispered "Stay here for a minute." She opened the door and got glared at by her brother and she hit him on the head when he turned to her. "I did all I could." She said solemnly with a sad look. Her eyes watched his face fall and she stepped to the side as Botan finally opened the door.

Botan said "What are you shouting for Yusuke?"

Yusuke stared at the two girls in the door and said "Keiko. Botan."

Autumn giggled softly with Kuwabara and Kurama. She had picked up on the joke that the two males were playing and wanted to play along. She glanced at Kurama after watching Kuwabara and her brother get into a fight and asked "Walk me home? The couple need to have their alone time while he walks her home."

Kurama nodded and said "Certainly." He then left with his friend after saying bye to the others, him and Autumn ignored the look from Kuwabara and Botan.

Kuwabara looked after the two and said "Hey Yusuke, whats up with your sister knowing Kurama?"

Botan nodded and said "They do seem pretty close. Are they a couple?"

Yusuke looked at the two and said "One she isn't allowed to date or have a boyfriend or even a guy she likes. Two, they are just friends since she goes to his school. And three, even if she did have someone she likes, she still isn't allowed to date unless they can beat me in a fight."

Keiko noticed how Yusuke acted and realized that he was still really protective of his little sister, one of the things she liked about him. She shook her head and said "She told me she sees him as an older brother. Watching them though it's more like a caring brother and a nice younger sister."

Kurama glanced at Autumn and asked "How are you feeling? You pretty much brought Yusuke to life when you sent your energy and then healed Kuwabara and myself."

Autumn glanced at him as she patted Yoshi's head, "I'm fine. My energy is back to normal now." She replied before chewing on her lip wanting to tell about the pain she felt that day but didn't know how to explain it.

Kurama glanced at her as his eyes caught sight of her chewing on her lip. He raised an eyebrow and asked "And?"

Autumn glanced at him before she said "The day that Yusuke disappeared, going to the demon world, I felt a disconnection with him and the panic had raised in me. Yoshi kept me calm and able to focus on breathing.. I think Yoshi kept most of the effects away or the fact that Keiko was near me and not wanting to worry her." She rubbed Yoshi's ears as she glanced up at the sky, "When running from those bug infested humans at the school with Keiko and Botan, I felt extreme pain in my muscles.. like I was being or had been shocked or hit by lightning."

Kurama walked next to her while noticing she seemed to be distracting herself as she told him what happened. He patted her shoulder and said "Seems you are more connected than you would like to be to Yusuke but I'm not sure how or why you are connected to him." He noticed she made a face of disgust and chuckled softly. "At least you aren't the only one growing in power.. he is too. So he shouldn't be drawing on your own anymore. I'll look into a way to put up a block between you two." He shook his head and said "You sure are a mystery."

Autumn scowled at his words and muttered "Not like I try to be." She crossed her arms and pouted, her age showing for once for a little bit.

Kurama chuckled and said "I'll be picking up your birthday gift tomorrow, well part of it. I need to work with you for the whole thing but it's just teaching you how to use it."

Autumn glanced at him, her mood instantly perking up at the topic of her gift. The hint he gave her made her eyes widen and she said "It better not be a whip. I don't need any more practice healing marks left by one." Her mind thinking about to her training with him and the fact that she had tried to learn to use a whip but kept getting hurt by it with each try.

Kurama shook his head and said "No I know you can't use a whip, you have proved to be unteachable with a whip." He glanced at her and said "But it is a weapon." ' _And I may have to trick Hiei into training you with it since I don't quite know how to teach using a sword._ ' He thought.

Autumn looked up at him with wide eyes as they came to a stop at her building and asked "Really? You got me a weapon? What kind?"

Kurama shook his head and said "Now now that would ruin the surprise." He was teasing her and he gave her shoulder a squeeze and said "Just know that your brother won't approve of it nor you learning it."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "He wouldn't approved of me getting trained by you, that lazy idiot just wants me to know enough to run away not really defend unless needed too." She felt Yoshi tug on the leash and she looked at him before she waved bye to Kurama and started up the stairs at a jog.

Kurama watched Autumn head up after returning her wave and shook his head before heading towards his house. Upon reaching his house he sensed Hiei next to him and he looked at the shorter demon before he said "Hello Hiei, what do I owe for the visit?"

Hiei looked at Kurama with cold crimson eyes and said "What is that girl?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and replied "Your guess is as good as mine. She is Yusuke's younger sister and she is connected to him somehow.. not that she likes or want to be." He turned to Hiei and stared at him before he asked "She caught your interest?"

Hiei glared and grunted "Hn," Before he flitted away not wanting to admit that the strange girl had caught his interest.

Over the next few days of rest, which was really just Autumn waking up to Yoshi wanting fed before she got ready to go to school and as she was leaving for school, she would hear the yelling of her mother at her brother to wake up and get to school. That was the normal daily morning, at least until one morning when she didn't meet up with Kurama that raised her suspicions of something going to happen. After school and her club for that day, she met up with Kurama and she raised an eyebrow in question without voicing the question. At the motion from her friend she followed him towards the park.

Along the way to the park, Kurama said "Your brother has been sent on a mission to rescue an ice maiden, Yukina, who is Hiei's younger sister." He glanced at her and asked "Want to come with me?"

Autumn glanced at him and sighed softly as she thought about what it meant to get a warning. Her eyes turned to him as he asked her if she wanted to come with him, chewing on her lip as she thought about it. As they reached the park, she finally came up with what she would need to ask. "So how dangerous is this mission and why are you wanting to know if I want to come? Will I be needed to heal the idiot and his pet?"

Kurama watched her out of the corner of his eye as he saw her thinking it over. He knew the only reason he had offered was because he figured the mission might need a stronger healer than Botan. Her questions made his eyes widen a little bit, more so at her last question as she had guessed right on why he wanted to bring her. "It is dangerous, there are other factors into it too that make it more dangerous than if it was a normal rescue mission." He said, "You might be needed to heal, that is the reason why I asked if you wanted to come."

Autumn sighed and ran a hand through her straight hair that was up in a ponytail before she sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. She thought over his words before she said "And you think I might need to heal this Yukina." She had picked up that he didn't say who she would need to heal, sure she figured the idiot brother and his pet idiot would need healed too.

Kurama nodded and said "Although from the information, she shouldn't be hurt too much. Last images of her that Koenma got, she didn't look hurt at all." He pulled out the pictures and information on the mission and handed it to her.

Autumn raised an eyebrow as she took the papers he held out, her eyes scanning the information and looked at the pictures. Her mind processing the information quickly before she said "If I went, I would draw attention to myself.. I'm not ready for that." She didn't know why but she feared the truth about her coming out right then, like she would loose something with her friends.

Kurama watched the small girl taking note of how she seemed to be debating it and he saw fear flash in her eyes. Slightly he wondered what could make his friend have a flash of fear, well aside from the death of one of her loved ones. Her words made him nod slowly as he realized that the fear was linked to her not wanting to be found out until she was ready. He squeezed her shoulder and said "Alright but don't mention Yukina to Hiei, he could mess up this mission for your brother and break a strict rule."

Autumn nodded and said "You mean a demon killing a human?" At her friends nod she asked "So no matter how much the idiots get on Hiei's nerves, he won't kill them?" Her voice showing her worry for the two idiots in her life.

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he thought about it and said "I can't be sure... but he does seem to have some respect for Yusuke and doesn't have much of a interest in harming Kuwabara." He hugged her around the shoulders before he stood up and said "I must go, I fear I may be needed on this mission to stop Hiei from killing the one who has tortured Yukina."

Autumn leaned against him as he hugged her before she nodded and said "Yeah go, let me know if I'm needed at all when you get back." She smiled at him and watched him head off before she stood up and stretched before she took off in a jog towards home.

A yawn escaped her small mouth as she laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky with Yoshi settling next as she rested her on his head and rubbed behind his ears. Her eyes closed as she thought of the upsetting dream she had the night before that made it so she was unable to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

 _Yusuke laid on what looked like a ring while looking half dead, Kuwabara laid off the side a bloody mess. Kurama had a weird plant growing out of his body that was covered in wounds. Hiei wasn't even around, Aut stood next to the ring crying and screaming for her brother to get up as a large man went to kick her brother._

She had woken up with a scream, glad that her brother wasn't around but she couldn't get to sleep again after that. Even with her going running with Yoshi in the middle of the night as it didn't help clear her mind like it normally did. Chewing on her lip, not noticing much of what was around her until she felt Yoshi lift his head. Her eyes opened to stare up into the crimson eyes of Hiei, she raised an eyebrow before she noticed that Kurama was standing next to Hiei. A yawn escaped her and she asked "Finally decided to tell me why the idiot went MIA?"

Kurama nodded and said "Yes but not here.. besides we require your services to help train Kuwabara."

Autumn sighed and sat up before she said "Get Hiei to help me further my own training with the lovely gift you got me."

The red head got a glance from Hiei and he sighed before he said "In three months we'll see as we need to train."

Autumn nodded as she took the offered hand from her friend with a smile. "Alright good.. I knew not talking to you nicely would get my way." She said with a giggle and a bounce before she saw Kuwabara heading their way. "So what services of mine do you need?" She asked.

Kuwabara said "Hey what are you doing here mini Urameshi?"

Autumn growled with a glare at Kuwabara and quickly hit him in the head making him fall to the ground. "The name is Autumn, pet idiot." She snapped, "And nobody needs to know about my relationship to that idiot." She crossed her arms across her chest before she turned to Kurama and raised an eyebrow.

Kurama chuckled softly at his friends reaction to the humans words before he noticed she seemed impatient, which was odd for her. "Healing while we train the one you just hit to the ground." He said while ignoring Kuwabara's loud exclaim of what going on and questions of how Autumn had any sort of power.

Autumn looked at the three males to notice Hiei slightly glaring at Kurama, while she swore she heard Hiei say he didn't need any healer but she never saw his mouth move. Shaking her head slightly she patted Yoshi's head and said "Alright, were are we going to train?"

Hiei glanced at the girl who was a few inches shorter than him as he sensed her picking up on the mental warning to the fox. His crimson eyes glanced at her before he went into her mind, noticing that she froze and glared at him before he felt her against the shield he had up. It looked like she seemed to be developing some psychic powers, he found himself wanting to train her.

Kurama smiled at Autumn, glad to see her mood and attitude perked up just from him planning on telling her where her brother went. He saw Hiei watching Autumn and then the glare Autumn sent the demon, it made him wonder what was happening. " _Hiei, what is going on?_ " He asked.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and replied " _She is developing psychic powers, been having dreams of the dark tournament, not that it appears she remembers._ "

Kurama glanced to his friend who was following him and the others with Yoshi next to her, from a distance one would probably mistake her for her brother with how she was walking right then. He looked back to were he was going and suggested " _Help her, she isn't ready for the spirit world to know about her just yet. Then again, we don't know much about her and I've been looking in the spirit world files for other cases like hers and haven't found much._ "

Hiei nodded and then came to a stop as they got to a training spot away from anyone finding them. He pointed to a spot out of the way and said "Girl stay out of the way over there."

Autumn glared at Hiei and muttered "Right like I would get in the way." But she did walk over with Yoshi to sit and lean against some of the bamboo that was around them. Her eyes then watching as the boys started to train, her energy swirling out to heal Kuwabara when it was needed without her really noticing what she was doing. When Hiei appeared in front of her, her eyes glanced up at him and she snapped "What?"

Hiei stared down at her, he had noticed how her energy and her attention seemed to be in two different places. "The detective went off to train for the dark tournament." He said as he turned to face were Kurama had started to take over training Kuwabara. "Come." He told her as he turned to flit away but he found her hand on his arm and glared at her.

Autumn's glare dropped when she was told that her brother was off training and she sighed softly. Her eyes looked to the two and smirked knowing how Kurama's training was, hearing the words from the crimson eyed demon, she reacted before realizing it and grabbed his arm before he could disappear. "The dark tournament... that is why you guys are training?" She asked softly as she stood up and let go of his arm.

Hiei nodded without knowing why he even responded to her or told her what Kurama had forgot to tell her. Hell he didn't even know why he told her to come, although he wondered just how much Kurama had taught her. His eyes darted to the necklace around her neck that he saw light and dark purple energy swirling around the silver weapons that hung from the chain wondering why. He look into her mind, only to hit a shield around her mind, an amused light came to his eyes as he realized she seemed to learn how just from his. He led her away to test her as he trained, which turned into training with her as he learned she was a fast learner and pretty good at adapting to the changes and speed he gave.

The next two months went along those lines with Autumn healing Kuwabara after each training session along with the two demons when they needed it. Not that Hiei didn't fight against it but in the end Autumn got her way of healing the small demon.

* * *

Next chapter is the dark tournament by the way.. well half of it at least.

Review or Favorite or Follow. This is all pre-typed up and saved on a flash drive.


	11. At the end of a million-mile voyage

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the fighting bits to be glazed over and it mostly being from Autumn's point of view but I'm not good at writing the fighting and pretty sure everyone knows the battles to were they don't really need a descriptive writing of fights they can watch or have already seen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Eleven:** _At the end of a million-mile voyage,_

* * *

Autumn leaned against the door as she looked at Botan who had been cornered by the girls, Yoshi sat at her feet and seemed to be watching too. She raised an eyebrow surprised at how she was resisting as she listened to the girls bug and threaten the grim reaper. "Botan, tell us were our idiots have gone." She said as she stepped into the room and walked over with Yoshi growling lowly from beside her.

Botan's eyes widen before she told the three girls just were their boys were at and what was happening with them. ' _I sure hope nobody kills me. If anything happens to them I know Yusuke won't forgive me._ ' She thought and she saw Autumn's eyes narrow before Keiko fainted and she moved forward to catch the girl. Talking to Shizuru while holding on to Keiko. She gasped when her arm was gripped by the human girl.

Keiko looked at Botan seriously and said "Now listen you have to take me there."

Shizuru stood up and said "Yes I'm going too."

Autumn hearing Botan think ' _This turned out badly._ ' smirked and said "Well I can't let Keiko go without a protector. So Yoshi and me are coming too."

Keiko turned to Autumn and said "I don't need a protector."

Autumn rolled her eyes and replied "That idiot wouldn't forgive me if you got hurt when I could have helped protect you. So you're out of luck on me not going."

Botan looked at the girls before her eyes settled on Autumn, the bag on the shoulder of the girl already told her that the girl was planning on going no matter what. "Are you sure you don't wanna go just to see Shuichi fight?" ' _After all she is much closer to him than the others of the team aside from Yusuke._ ' She thought.

Autumn glared at Botan and said "I know he can take care of himself, he isn't an idiot like Yusuke." She turned said "Now no trying to fly away on us Botan, or I might not be able to stop Yoshi from biting you." She knew Yoshi always had a habit of nipping Botan when he was a puppy and it only got more to the point of the grim reaper having a healthy fear of the dog.

Autumn stood next to Shizuru as Keiko scolded Botan before she followed the two as Yoshi stayed next to her. Walking around, at least until Koenma showed up with a green demon with a tail trailing behind talking. She sent a glare to Koenma for putting her brother into the mess he was currently in but other wise didn't say anything, she didn't see the point in doing so. As the demon spoke, her eyes narrowed at him and she thought ' _Such a stupid weakling._ ' An eyebrow was raised when Koenma introduced himself but she stayed quiet and shifted a bit to hide behind Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced at the small girl but didn't mind as she saw the girl was doing so just to pretending to be shy. After all that she saw of the small girl was clearly wasn't the shy type or even the very girly type. Pushing the girl forward when they move to follow Koenma into the arena, noticing the dog stayed right next to her.

After finding the seats Autumn sat next to Keiko and the edge with a motion to Yoshi who was sitting next to the seat. Her dark purple eyes looked to the arena, only taking a few of the jumps before she caught up with the kid's movements.

Botan says "That Rinku is incredibly light on his feet! It looks like he can barely keep up with his movements!"

Shizuru watched with sympathy and said "Don't go spacing this off!"

Keiko watched wide eyed and said "It's awful."

Autumn watched and said "He is fast but the pet idiot is sure to find a way sooner or later." Her eyes looked down to the rest of the team to see the idiot sleeping while leaning against the ring and Kurama and Hiei standing with a shorter third person who had a mask on. Her eyes stayed on the masked person while trying to take a peek into their mind only finding it blocked. Hearing the fox girl counting, her eyes turned back to the battle.

Keiko says "He's ok." Worry was clear in her eyes and she even looked nervous for the tall human in the ring.

Botan looked amazed a little and said "He's got grit."

Shizuru looked proud and said "He's my little brother, after all."

Autumn smirked but stayed quiet, she didn't see the point of saying anything after all it wasn't like she really could say anything. Her eyes watching the battle, it wasn't that interesting to watch them show off. Slightly her eyes widen as she saw the yo-yos having the kids energy in them and moved with it. Biting her lip she watched with an emotionless face and whispered "He seems to be out classed on skill."

Keiko looked at Autumn before going back to watch the match and asked "Autumn, why do you say that?"

Autumn looked at the older girl before she said "That kid, he is pulling all he has into it. Kuwabara is stronger yet he isn't thinking.. so he isn't fighting with his full strength." She didn't realize the other girls were looking at her.

Botan looked at Autumn and asked "How do you know?"

Autumn looked to the grim reaper and said "Like how I know everything else. Or did you forget that I woke up on the idiots first case? Kurama couldn't remove my memories of it and explained it to me." She figured it wouldn't hurt for the grim reaper to know that she knew exactly what her idiot brother did but not that she had powers or anything. "And unlike that idiot, I had spiritual awareness very low before he got into this mess. Kurama has helped me train it to were I can read energy levels and tell who is human and who isn't."

Botan nodded, accepting the answer from the girl but also made her wonder more of what was going on with the girl or what the young girl was hiding.

Autumn watched as the pet idiot get slammed into the ground a few times, her hands warming up wanting to heal the pet idiot. Tightening her hands into fists she kept a lock on her energy but didn't know how long she'd be able to, as worry was starting to appear in her eyes as she watched.

Shizuru took her cigarette out of her mouth and said "Kazuma sure has risen up to a place where we can see him well, huh?"

Keiko said "J-just a minute, now! If he is dropped from that height-!"

Shizuru closed her eyes and said "He'll die, no doubt about it."

Botan scolded "Shizuru! You know, he's your own brother! Is talking about him so coldly the only thing you can do? He might actually die, you know!"

Shizuru sighed and opened her eyes. "That's all up to fate. He's just out of luck." She put her cigarette back into her mouth and closed her eyes.

Autumn said "Keiko, Botan.. it's how she deals. I know because if it was Yusuke, I'd be the same way on the outside but inside.. it's a different story. She is really worried about him." She didn't take her eyes off of Kuwabara and added "Not everyone shows their feelings like you two do. Besides here being soft like that will get you killed."

Keiko as if reminded of Yusuke shouts "Yusuke! Hey, Yusuke! Come on, Yusuke! How can you sleep so easily when Kuwabara is in trouble!?"

Autumn winced as she noticed the demons taking notice to them and she growled softly and mutter "Keiko." She stood up as Keiko ran down the stairs, her feet taking her down as a large demon came in front of Keiko. Her eyes narrowed and she said "You know Yusuke might be out but she still has someone else who can easily take you out without any trouble." A small smirk appeared on her lips and as the demon tried to bite Keiko, but Shizuru used her cigarette on the demons tongue, her fist came right into the jaw of the demon so he bit his own tongue and fell backwards. She followed the girls down to the edge of the fighting area, her eyes watching the fight.

Botan looked at Autumn and thought that that the young girl was more like her brother than she seemed to admit. Turning back to the fight she watched the countdown.

Autumn rolled her eyes to see Kuwabara threatening the kid and snapped "Oi pet idiot! Don't be such an idiot, this isn't the time to act like a little kid." She was stilling fighting her energy to keep from healing the human but she at least distracted Kuwabara.

Kuwabara turned to her and snapped "Shut up! You are lucky you are a girl and I don't hit girls!"

Autumn raised an eyebrow and said "The only way you would hit me was if I gave you a free hit, dumb ass!" Crossing her arms she looked at Kurama and saw his eyes holding amusement in them before she looked back at the fuming Kuwabara. "You're lucky to be alive, pet idiot. So be happy that you didn't die from his around the world." She said with a hard glare going at him. Although she looked at the ring when Kurama was in the ring and she saw a flash of a beaten up Kurama in her mind. Softly she bit her lip before she heard Shizuru and Keiko, not taking her eyes from her friend she said "He is a demon." As Kurama got hit she tensed up, reading the lips of the demon to know what he was saying..

Hiei sensing Autumn's worry, spared a glanced at the small girl before he said mentally " _Don't worry, that will not effect him much._ "

Autumn jumped slightly as she heard Hiei and looked towards the male demon before her eyes went back to Kurama and tighten her fists in both the anger and to keep her energy under control.

Keiko looked at Autumn to notice how tense the girl was before she said softly "He is smart, Autumn, so don't worry." As she said the tables in the fight changed as Kurama was having the upper hand.

Autumn relaxed slightly as she kept up with what was being said and Kurama had won. And she looked at Kurama as she let her energy flow to her friend and heal the cuts on him along with taking away the pain. As she knew Kurama well enough, she was able to heal him with such a low energy level that it went unnoticed but all aside from Hiei and the one she was healing.

Kurama turned to look at Autumn and gave her a small smile as he saw her relax more now that it was clear everything was alright with him. He gave her a nod before he turned back to the ring at the flare of energy coming from it.

Autumn smiled then as she knew that Kurama's mother was alright and she jumped slightly as Keiko touched her arm. Turning her eyes to the older girl, she smiled at her and said "I'm fine.. everything is alright now."

Keiko nodded and put her arm around the smaller girl to pull her into a half hug. "Alright.. lets go back to our seats."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow wondering if there was something going on with the smallest girl and the red head. She followed the other two younger girls to their seats however.

After they were in their seat, Autumn looked at the ring as the energy flared up and she instinctively put up a shield around the two human girls and her dog. Watching the display of energy and power, at least until the attack and she growled softly at the fox girls commentary. She heard the comment from Keiko and Shizuru and bit her lip as she felt Yoshi rest his head on her lap as she felt panic and fear swell up into her as Hiei got tossed around. "Hiei." She whispered softly as she watched Hiei lay there, feeling like he was dead yet at the same time alive, it wasn't a feeling she liked right then. Her eyes widen as Hiei stood up and then shivered at the power he was pulling, her eyes staying locked on the demon who was drawing so much power. Seeing the dragon emerge, she shivered again as she watched with a pull in her mind of a familiarity of the dragon.

Shizuru looked at Autumn and then back to the ring before she asked "Autumn, tell me... that energy I felt.. it was really evil and powerful. Can we trust that guy?"

Autumn kept her eyes on Hiei as she replied "Yes, right now he is on this side.. I don't think that will change." As her eyes stayed on him she said to Hiei " _See me after the battle, I'll help ease the pain._ " She saw the demon tense and send a glare her way which she only smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Hiei glared more at the girl and replied " _Shut up girl, I don't need a human girl to help me._ "

Autumn rolled her eyes and said " _Oh please, you know how this will turn out. I get my way in the end.. after all that is how it's worked for the past two months._ " She smirked teasingly at him before their attention got pulled to the drunk guy entering the fighting area.

Kurama glanced at Hiei when he saw the attention had shifted away from them and glanced to the stands to see him glaring at Autumn. He was sure the girl was offering to heal the demon, wondering how she was faring with her control over her healing power. As he was the only one to be healed, he assumed it was because of him being close to the girl. With a shake of his head he turned back to his teammates and the drunk that was in the ring.

Autumn noticed the energy from the guy and the fact that Yusuke had joined in the ring, her eyes narrowing slightly and muttered "Yusuke." She looked at Shizuru and Keiko as the oldest girl spoke. She crossed her arms and said "Don't worry, Yusuke will be alright." She knew that her brother wasn't being serious in this fight just yet. Seeing her brother get slammed into the wall, she growled and thought " _Yusuke you dumb ass get up and get serious!_ " She didn't realized that she had snapped at her brother mentally.

Keiko shouted "Yeah! Rip him a new one!"

Shizuru smiled and said "There ya go girl."

Autumn giggled softly at her brothers girlfriend and noticed the changed in her brother before she said "He is getting serious." She ignored the look from the ones sitting with her and she smirked happily. "Things are about to get real interesting." She said with joy in her voice. One of the things about her was that she loved watching her brother fight when he was serious about a fight since it always made her happy that her brother was happy and enjoying himself. As the aura filled the area, she only giggled softly and shouted "Kick his ass, Yusuke!"

Keiko raised an eyebrow as she noticed the change in her childhood friends, the younger seeming not to worry and be happy while the older seemed worried a bit. Her eyes widen as she looked at the arena watching them. Noticing the huge ball going towards Yusuke, she said softly "Yusuke." Her eyes widen in worry as she watched while holding her breath a bit, sighing when Yusuke came back into the arena.

Autumn smiled as she watched her brother, mostly she was smiling at the fact that she wasn't feeling any of the pain, fear, or panic that would accompany with how her brother was normally. It meant that she wasn't as connected to him as she was or that the block was working that Hiei had helped her build. Although it was also due to the fact that her brother seemed to start enjoying himself as laughing was heard from the two fighters.

Keiko grabbed Autumn's arm before she asked Shizuru what was going on and Shizuru explaining what was happening.

Autumn listened to them before she said "Shizuru is right, Keiko. This is a fight until one can't fight anymore." With a glance at Keiko, she heard the worry in the girls mind echo in the brown eyes of the older girl. She bumped Keiko's shoulder and asked "Keiko, you've never seen him really fight.. have you?"

Keiko looked at the small girl next to her as her shoulder was bumped and she shook her head before she said "No... I haven't."

Autumn looked at Keiko and said "He lives to fight, he is happy that it's like this. They are gonna beat each other until one is knocked out." Her eyes turned back to the ring to notice they were punching each other.

Keiko looked up and said she couldn't watch anymore and after a small fight between Keiko and Shizuru. When Keiko ran off, Autumn got up and followed after the two, although she sent Yoshi with Shizuru while she caught up with Keiko right as she ran into Kuwabara. Autumn came to stop between Kurama and Hiei, she touched Kurama's arm and healed him better before she let her energy touch Hiei to help with his arm. Hearing Kuwabara explain to Keiko what was happening, " Keiko, right now, he is happy and enjoying himself." She said with a smile on her face. "To see him like this.. it's rare. What they are doing now.. it's something that any fighter wishes to have." She added.

Kuwabara agreed with Autumn and said "It's true... I would love to be in a fight like that." After Yusuke was declared winner, Kuwabara ran up to talk to Yusuke.

Kurama glanced at Autumn while wondering what she was planning on doing as he knew she couldn't fight her instinct to heal too much longer. He had sensed it when she had fully healed him when joining them and that she was fighting to keep her energy from healing Hiei right then.

Hiei stood there as he glared up at the crowd that had quieted down from Yusuke's yell at them, he truly didn't know why but the whole crowd was grating against his nerves with their desperate call for blood. " _Weaklings. Calling for blood because they are too weak to cause it themselves._ " He heard in his mind and he glanced to the small girl who was next to Keiko now hidden in the walk way to the rest of the arena. " _You're right._ " He replied and saw her surprised look which was all he needed to know she hadn't meant for any others to hear.

Autumn looked surprised at Hiei when he agreed with her thought, it took her a few seconds to realize he had heard her. With a slight nod to him before she led Keiko back towards the main area and said "Come on lets go to the hotel, the battles are over for today and I'd rather not have to fight any demons."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it... I have a weird moment with Hiei and a conversation between the siblings for the first time. Then again they haven't had a talk like what is planned in a few years. At least this is what is typed up all ready when I'm making this chapter.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	12. We can still run across smiling faces

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the fighting bits to be glazed over and it mostly being from Autumn's point of view but I'm not good at writing the fighting and pretty sure everyone knows the battles to were they don't really need a descriptive writing of fights they can watch or have already seen.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this chapter would have been out the first had the site not been down.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Twelve:** _We can still run across smiling faces._

* * *

The purple eye girl hummed softly as she walked in the woods on hanging neck island, not worried about demons attacking her for some reason. But then again none of them knew she was part of Urameshi cheering section, probably didn't even notice her right then with her naturally hiding her energy . Lost in thought she wasn't aware of were she was headed until she heard yelling as her eyes snapped to the male demon who was only a little taller than her. Noticing that she wasn't noticed yet, she moved to sit on a rock and watch. Not worried about being hurt by the small demon, she had already pissed him off during training the past few months and hadn't gotten hurt by him. Worry filled her eyes as she watched him, he was in pain and her hands warmed up wanting to heal him or at least sooth the pain away. When it appeared he wasn't gonna notice her, her voice carried over to him "I can heal that, Hiei."

Hiei jumped and looked at the girl who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere since he didn't sense her. His crimson eyes narrowed as a glare formed towards her, something about her seemed familiar now but at the same time he couldn't figure her out. The fact that he couldn't read all of her mind annoyed him, that was even when she let him in which made him not fully trust her. "I'm fine." He snapped at her, growling as pain flared up again.

Autumn raised an eyebrow, ignoring the glare as she stayed in her spot on the rock. Shrugging at his words, "Alright keep telling yourself that. I'll wait here until you are done being an stubborn ass and accept the help." She replied.

Hiei growled at her and flashed in front of her with his sword against her throat. Glaring at her, annoyed that she didn't seem to be effected by how they were. In fact, he noticed, she looked bored which only annoyed him greater. A winced showed on his face as he felt a warm touch against his arm and warmth flooded his entire arm as the pain faded away. He had been healed by her in their training but it didn't feel like it did right then, it felt different in a good way. Softly he growled before he asked "What are you?"

Autumn shrugged and said "Human with spirit energy and psychic powers." Her hand moved along his arm without her noticing and tracing the outline of the darkness flame dragon without it being there. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a soft growl that sounded like a purr from the male who still held his sword at her throat. "Can you remove your sword?" She asked softly.

Hiei stared at her, barely catching himself to stop the purr growl, before he moved back to were he was standing on the rock surrounded by water with his sword back in its sheath. "Don't you have some idiot to heal or take care of?" He snapped as his annoyance showed. He growled at the musical laugh that came from the girl at his words, failing to see the humor she seemed to see.

Autumn went down to a giggle and replied "The pet idiot is off making a fool of himself I think and the idiot is off training with the masked fighter." She stood up and looked at him full on before she added "Kurama is off watching the fights which have no interest to me. The girls are having a girl day which I'm avoiding because Botan seems to think it's alright to mess with my hair. That is at least when I left the girls hotel room is what was happening. That could have changed by now though." Her fingers flicked a strand over her shoulder and started to walk back towards the hotel. "But I'll leave you to your training.. just promise me that if you get too hurt with your training, you'll let me heal you again or at least remove the pain." She paused at the edge of the forest and glanced back at him, seeing the slight nod from the red eyed demon she left quietly.

Hiei didn't know why he agreed to her stupid need for a promise, not that he would go through with it without a fight. His mind ignored the fact that every other time he had refused her healing touch that she had gotten her way. ' _Stubborn like the detective yet smart like the fox. Just what or who is she?_ ' He thought as he growled feeling the pain starting up in his arm again now that she was away from the area. With a shake of his head, he went back to his training with an annoying thought of wishing the girl had stayed.

Later that night, Autumn was in the boys rooms talking with Kurama noticing his worry about the fights. She glanced up with Yusuke came into the room with Kuwabara and the masked fighter. Her eyes met her brothers and she said "Talk to you later Kurama. Right now Yusuke and I need to talk." She knew that she would get a lecture from her brother but at the same time she could tell he needed someone to talk to. Standing up she followed him to the bedroom he had on the suite and closed the door behind her before she moved to sit on the bed. "I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but you shouldn't have kept it from me." She said before he could even say anything, "But you have something on your mind.. spill." She watched her brother as he came and sat next to her while placing his forehead against her shoulder. Her fingers moved up to his hair and through his hair as she listened to him tell her everything that happened with Toguro and his fears of it.

Yusuke sighed softly after explaining it along with his fear of what would happen. "What if I'm not strong enough?" He asked softly.

Autumn kept her fingers going through his hair as she searched his mind, before she said "Don't worry, I won't let you die." She glanced at him, "Yusuke, you will be strong enough.. I have faith in you. And if you aren't, then I'll lend you some of my spirit energy again."

Yusuke lifted his head to looked at his younger sister and asked "What do you mean?"

Autumn sighed softly and said "When you went to Genkai's tournament to become her student or whatever it was that got you there. You had drawn on my untapped spirit energy, then when those zombie making bugs were chasing Keiko, Botan, and myself.. I sent you some of my energy." She ran a hand through her hair before she added "But that is a last resort thing." She reached up and touched the bandages letting her energy flow into him to heal the bruises and cuts on his body. "Let me worry about your injuries though.. it'll be better that way." She said.

Yusuke stared at his sister and realized that his sister had given him energy in times of need. The warmth that soaked into his wounds before a slight tingling as the wounds were healed. "So how did you turn out this way?" He asked.

Autumn shrugged and said "I've always sensed ghost, you remember me coming to hide in your bed when we were younger.. that was the reason. When you died, it seems to have grown.. only not enough for me to use it.. at least until that first time you pulled on my energy. After that, Kurama offered to train me because I had grown unstable from that awakening." Her dark purple eyes looked at her brother wondering what he would do now that he knew the truth about her.. well most of the truth since she wasn't going to tell him that she also had psychic powers too.

Yusuke nodded at her slight question, he did remember her hiding in his bed when they were younger and seeking comfort from him. He laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling before he asked "So you've known from the start about everything?" He saw her nod and sighed before he sat up and asked "How come I can't sense your energy at all?"

Autumn watched her brother, giving a nod to his first question about knowing from the start. She giggled softly and closed her eyes letting a sigh out as she removed her shield around her energy that blocked others from sensing her as more than anything but human. "Kurama trained me, I said, that includes how to hide my energy." She said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow before he laughed and said "You're stronger than Kuwabara!"

Autumn laughed and said "Of course, what do you expect from your little sister?" She was teasing him as she hit his leg with a smile before she looked at the door as Kuwabara barged into the room saying something about a strong energy coming from the room. She bit her lip with a smile while she heard her brother start laughing. "Yes Kuwabara, that strong energy is mine." She said.

Kuwabara stared at the small girl who was clearly stronger than him, at least to him."But you weren't this strong when training!" He said.

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Well healing and spirit energy are two different things for me. While my spirit energy has little to do with the healing but my healing is like an instinct that doesn't require spirit energy but a different very low amount of energy that Kurama and Hiei can't even sense to know what type it is." She shrugged a little not really caring right then and she gave Kuwabara a blank look before she said "Get out idiot.. this is a Urameshi only talk."

Kuwabara stared at the two siblings and he saw Yusuke wave him away. Yusuke sat up and looked at his sister as they were left alone, noticing how she seemed to mature yet at the same time grown more childish. His brown eyes wondering if she could have a way up her sleeve to heal him and make him able to use his spirit energy. He asked "Can you heal me to were I can use my spirit energy?"

Autumn turned to look at him, her eyes looking him over before she moved to kneel next to him as her right hand moved to his shoulder and the left one moved to rest over his heart. Her eyes closed and behind closed eyelids dark purple eyes turned to light purple eyes, her energy moved to her brother as she tried to find if there was any physical reason why he couldn't use his spirit energy.

Yusuke's eyes widen a bit as he saw the dark purple energy the came from his sister's hands and his body warmed up where her hands were hovering over him. As he sat there, his eyes never left his sisters face as it never changed from one of focus. He felt the warmth spread along his body and along his spine and up to his head before he felt it go back to just were her hands rested.

Autumn opened her eyes with a sigh and removed her hands so she leaned back on the bed. Light purple eyes looked at the brown eyes of her brother before she said "There isn't anything physically wrong."

Yusuke stared at her eyes and watched them darken back to the normal eyes of his sister. He didn't say anything about her eyes but he sighed softly at her words. Noticing that she seemed disappointed and he reached over and squeezed her shoulder before he said "That's good to know.. don't be upset over it brat."

Autumn laughed softly and hugged him before she said "I'm not upset... I'm not Keiko who hasn't seen you fight before now." She rested her head on his shoulder before she noticed that Botan was at the door and raised an eyebrow.

Botan looked at the siblings to see them in a comfortable way, something that she never seen from the two. She shook her head and said "We got the fight schedule." She looked worried as she had saw the paper and knew that it wouldn't be taken good by any of the fighters.

Autumn got up picking up the sense that something was wrong before she asked "How dangerous is it?"

Botan shook her head and motion for the two to come to the sitting area of the room, the two siblings followed her and Yusuke walked up to the table to look at the paper. Botan looked at Autumn before she said "We'll need your help with this.. the boys are gonna be fighting four times in a row."

Autumn had ignored the yelling of Kuwabara as she walked over to her brother and looked under his arm at the paper. Chewing on her lip, her eyes moved to Kurama and the others in the room as she noticed Hiei wasn't around. "Well Kurama, everyone knows I can heal now. So guys and Botan, anyway for me to be down by the ring with you guys to help out."

Botan looked surprised as did the guys, although the look Yusuke got on his face was scary. She stepped up and said "If you stay with me you should be able to be down with us. As their trainer I can be there.. I never heard any rules about not being able to have a healer with a team that isn't a fighter or anything." She looked away from Yusuke and the glare he was sending her, at least until she heard a yelp and looked back to see Yusuke having a bump on his head from the younger girl. "But they do have it out for us so I'm not sure if they'll allow it."

Yusuke said "Hey if you are down with us, who is gonna protect Keiko and Shizuru?"

Autumn gave him a look that suggested he was more of an idiot than normal. "Easy, Yoshi will. You think that dog hasn't been protecting them so far? Please he has already killed a few demons that I didn't want to waste energy on because of them being so weak."

Kurama watched them before he chuckled softly and said "Yoshi isn't your normal dog either, he's been effected by the energies around him. Right now he is more a spirit dog like how I was a spirit fox. He'll only grow the more Autumn grows in power too."

Yusuke looked at his sister before he turned his gaze to Kurama and asked "Did you know that would happen when you got it for her?"

Kurama shook his head and said "Nope, I realized it when training for this tournament however."

Autumn raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch and settled into the corner of it before she said "I never noticed it at all." She glanced at Kurama and asked "How come you didn't tell me?" Mentally she asked " _Hiei being a stubborn ass?_ "

Kurama shrugged and said "It didn't seem important and he seems to favor you so I just figured more protection for you." " _Seems so, I'm gonna go find him in the morning if he doesn't show up tonight. Come with me and we'll force him to accept you healing him._ " He saw the small nod from the girl who had opened the link between their minds, although he knew there was never a block for if he needed to calm her down or distract her or simply tell her something.

Yusuke sighed and rubbed his head before he said "I guess we better rest then since it seems like we are gonna have lots of fights tomorrow." He looked at Autumn and said "Go back with Botan to the girls room when she goes." He then went to get ready for bed.

Autumn rolled her eyes before she bid the others good night, although her eyes lingered on the masked fighter sensing that they were watching her carefully. When she tried to read the mind of the masked fighter she found that she couldn't and slightly she narrowed her eyes before she heard Botan call her. Turning she left with the grim reaper quietly and ignoring the blue haired woman mostly.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	13. Now, wet with tears,

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the fighting bits to be glazed over and it mostly being from Autumn's point of view but I'm not good at writing the fighting and pretty sure everyone knows the battles to were they don't really need a descriptive writing of fights they can watch or have already seen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _Now, wet with tears,_

* * *

Early the next morning, a scream woke the girls up as they rushed to were Keiko sat next to an screaming Autumn. The brown haired girl looked worriedly at the small girl and said "Autumn wake up, it's alright you are safe. Everyone is as safe as they can be."

Autumn opened her eyes with a scream, even though her eyes were open she still saw what she dreamed and her scream went down to a whimper as she felt Yoshi press his nose against her shoulder. Shaking slightly, she moved away from the worried girls and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and button up long sleeve shirt. "Sorry go back to sleep. It's still early." She didn't look at the others as she didn't want them to see the tears that were building in her eyes. Instead she said "Yoshi stay with Keiko and Shizuru today." With that she quickly left, leaving behind three confused girls.

Shizuru looked at Keiko and saw the worry on the younger girls face, it seemed the Urameshi siblings were the cause of Keiko worrying a lot yet also the protection to the girl. "Keiko, what happened?" She asked, although when Keiko didn't respond she looked to Botan and asked "Do you know?"

Keiko sat there staring after the small girl before she heard Shizuru and she shook her head. "What Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked back to Keiko and asked "What happened with her?"

Keiko shrugged and said "She was scared... I've never seen her scared in her life. Unless you count when Yusuke died." She didn't say that she saw tears gathering in the small girls eyes but she knew saying that wouldn't help right then.

Botan sighed and said "She is like Kuwabara.. well a bit more like Yusuke on power. She has an usual connection to her spirit energy it seems, it started to grow with Yusuke from what Kurama told me." She rubbed the back of her neck and added "No I didn't know about it until last night, she was trained by Kurama so he must have trained her to hide it as well."

Once out of the room, Autumn took off running to the boys rooms and ran into Kurama who was just leaving the hotel room. Her vision was blurred slightly as her hands grabbed the front of his clothes and buried her face against his chest.

Kurama looked at the one he bumped into about to apologize until he realized it was Autumn and his arms wrapped around her when he felt her trembling slightly while his nose picked up the scent of her tears. Worry clear on his face and he asked not hiding the protectiveness in his voice "What happened?"

Autumn forced herself to calm down and she stepped back but stayed in his arms and her hands loosen their hold on his clothes. Breathing a few deep breaths she said in the only way she could right then, " _I saw everyone dead and what would happen if you guys don't win._ " As she spoke she mentally she felt Kurama enter her mind to see what she had saw.

Kurama looked at the girl in his arms before he said "Don't worry that won't happen." He hugged her tightly against him before he let go of her and turned her to go back the way she had come towards the elevator. "Come lets go for a run while we find Hiei." He said trying to distract her from what she saw.

Autumn nodded and let her friend push her without a protest as she knew what he wanted to do and she needed the distraction. Pressing the button on the elevator she looked at her friend and said "He won't accept it."

Kurama glanced at her before the doors open and another team got on, he pulled Autumn to put himself between her and the other team. Softly he said "I know." He glanced at her to see her emotionless mask had came up and that she had her hair hiding her eyes. When they reached the main floor he lead her out quickly as he didn't like how the demons in the elevator had been looking at and whispering about her.

Once out of the hotel the two friends looked at each other before they took off at a light jog, Kurama letting Autumn lead as a test on how well she could track by energy alone. When they found Hiei he was groaning in pain and Kurama asked "Are you ok, Hiei?"

Hiei stood up and looked up confidence and annoyance in his eyes before he asked "What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed as he saw the small girl appear next to the fox but he could feel her healing energy struggling in her control.

Kurama said "You do know that these fights won't be so easy that you can continue winning them with only one hand, right?"

Hiei scoffed and said "You heard what Toguro said, we don't have a choice."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Doesn't mean you have to-" She stopped as she noticed both males tense up and seem to glare down the path. Her eyes turned as she stepped back into the shadows as she hide her energy, not wanting to cause trouble for them.

Hiei said "That we could not pull out, neither you or I. It's kill or be killed."

Kurama said "What do they intend to do?"

Hiei said "They probably intend to keep us here."

Autumn watched the two lizard demons from her hiding spot as the group below stared at each other. She chewed on her lip in worry as she stayed hidden, not wanting to distract them at all. She watched as they draw out their weapons and with teamwork killed the older lizard demon. She listened and watch as the machine demon came up, with her eyes widening and jumping away from the tree as it was hit. She moved so she stood behind the demon in a tree that was controlling the monster as she saw it to be the safest spot.

Hiei jumped in the air after finding out that his katana was of no use. He dodged the demon and said "Maybe I can't kill the beast but I can still kill you." As he went towards the demon he caught off guard as the arm hit his foot.

Autumn eye's widen as she saw Hiei land on the ground with his right hand and she growled softly at his cry of pain. Although her next growl was louder and she cried out "Hiei!" The same time as Kurama, her eyes widening a bit as she mentally said " _Hiei don't!_ " She didn't know if it was her or Kurama who made Hiei rethink that but her mind went to what the lizard demon said about the monster. The words hit her as she saw Kurama jump over the arm that was pinning Hiei to the tree and then as arm slammed into itself. She knew what Kurama had done but seeing both arms go for her friend she couldn't help but call out "Kurama!" She jumped down as she acted without thinking as she sensed for Kurama's energy due to not being able to see through the dust that was kicked up by the monster.

The lizard demon laughed and praised the monster and order it to kill the other one. As the monster didn't attack he looked to it and question it, until Kurama's voice came out as the dust settled. "Wrong what do you mean I'm wrong?"

Autumn darted over to the two boys and stood a little bit behind Hiei and stayed quiet as she let the demons talk. She tuned them out as she looked at Kurama to make sure he wasn't hurt to bad before her eyes went to Hiei and she took a step closer so her energy could ease up Hiei's pain and heal the new marks on him. Hearing the demon she looked at him and simply said "Not even enough of an idiot to be called an idiot.. would insult other idiots. Although weakling covers it."

Hiei smirked and said "Even you could kill him."

Autumn shook her head and said "Although.. he has some information that is needed. The others need to know that information."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he asked "Are you saying we should beat the information out of him? That isn't very human of you."

Autumn looked at them and shrugged before she said "He tried to kill both of you, plus he didn't fight fair. So I'm all for killing, torturing, maiming, and beating him up.. not really in that order but take your pick on the order." Throwing an energy dagger to pin the lizard demon to the tree by his shirt to keep him from running. "Although if you ask me, he'll get off easy."

Hiei smirked as he liked the way the girl was thinking right then. He glanced at Kurama and asked "Well we should see what information we can get."

Kurama nodded and said "I'm sure you are itching to do so, Autumn and I will wait on the monster.. you can have the fun."

Once back at the arena Autumn landed on the head of the robot and watched her demons talk as she dropped down and went over to stand next to Botan. "What did I miss?" She asked wanting to get caught up.

Botan looked at the small girl before she told her what had happened and even about the masked fighter between listening to the talking of the boys.

Autumn snapped her attention to the troll doctor and smirked before she thought ' _That troll has another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with that._ ' She turned her attention to the fox girl and said "She isn't a heartless mess but she is biased." She crossed her arms and shifted so she stood between Hiei and Kurama, her energy working on healing Hiei's arm.

Hiei glanced at the girl next to him feeling her healing his arm and gave up on trying to fight against her healing instinct. It wasn't worth the energy when she was so stubborn to do what he wanted.

Autumn looked at the guys as they attacked and her eyes widen as she saw the attacks and muttered "Bo staff, energy bombs it looks like, and two are real."

Kurama glanced at the small girl before he asked "what do you mean?"

Autumn stared as the ones attacked Kuwabara, "Their attacks." She ran over with Botan to Kuwabara and knelt down next to him. She glanced at Botan and said "I'll heal him after the match... but it'll take time.. he is too damaged for an easy fast fix." Her eyes turned to the troll and muttered "If Yusuke doesn't kill him then I will." Standing she looked to the ring to watch what was happening and took a spot up next to her two demons as she kept on healing Hiei as he was her first priority since he was a strong fighter.

Autumn watched as the boys cornered the troll before she yelled "Watch out!" Her eyes widen as she saw the troll grow into something more ugly and shuddered slightly as she saw the arms stretch out. A gasp left her as her brother got wounded and she stayed were she was until her brother got hurt and she cried out "Yusuke!" Her eyes widen and she darted forward next to her brother as Hiei moved before them. Touching his arm she said "I second what Hiei said." Jumping back when the arm came at were she was standing and moved back next to Kuwabara.

Hiei glanced at the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt after the troll had been hit out of the arena. He noticed her attention was back on the human as if she seemed to know something they didn't. Which was cleared up after she had left with Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara when the next fight was announced.

Autumn sat next to Kuwabara's shoulder as her hands hovered over his chest with her energy visible to the grim reaper and Kurama. She glanced at Kurama and muttered "You better go, I'll take care of him."

Kurama nodded to her words but looked surprised as he heard the announcement and dashed out of the room.

Botan looked worried before she looked at Autumn and Kuwabara before she heard Kuwabara asking her to do a favor.

Kuwabara said "Botan, I need you to take me to the others. I gotta be out there to help them." He tried to sit up only to get pushed back by the girl healing him.

Autumn pushed the orange haired male back and said "Stay still idiot." She was focusing on him and she knew it would be better if he had been knocked out.

Botan shook her head and said "Kuwabara you are too hurt to fight, just rest they will be fine. Don't worry."

Kuwabara looked at the two girls and said "I can't just stay in here while they are out there fighting!" He tried to stand up.

Autumn growled and snapped at Kuwabara "Stay still, the more you fight my energy the longer it will take for me to heal you. As it is you are really hurt that it's taking all my focus to heal you, not stop being an idiot and think about what is best. If you go out there and fight now you will die, if you stay here and wait out a fight or two while I heal you.. then you'll only need to regain your energy and not have to split between your energy and healing your body."

Kuwabara looked at the small girl who at the moment had light purple eyes and she focused on him. He noticed a slightly strained look in her eyes before he asked "Can't you heal me out there?"

Autumn ignored him as she kept her focus on healing him.

Botan looked at the two humans and said "Less distraction in here and she can't worry too much about the others injuries if she can't see them."

Autumn muttered "I can't handle watching the ones I care about get beat up like that.. my energy wants to heal them as soon as they are hurt. You don't know how much control it takes to keep from healing you guys as you fight."

Kuwabara looked up at Autumn as he realized for once that she cared for all of them who were fighting. He also realized that she cared far more than she showed and wondered if she was as uncaring as she was just to cover that up. Nodding he said "Alright but when I can I want to be healed were I can see what is happening."

Botan looked at Autumn and said "Just heal the major ones, don't worry about the superficial ones. I'll take care of those." She saw the small girl give a nod as she watched the girl work, for once seeing the small girl's energy that swirled around her. Her eyes widen as she realized the energy was spirit and demon mix with spirit energy strongly over powering the demon energy right then.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Review or Favorite or Follow. This is all pre-typed up and saved on a flash drive.


	14. As though deep in prayer,

Neko here! I'm sorry for the fighting bits to be glazed over and it mostly being from Autumn's point of view but I'm not good at writing the fighting and pretty sure everyone knows the battles to were they don't really need a descriptive writing of fights they can watch or have already seen.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _As though deep in prayer,_

* * *

Sitting back Autumn sighed and said "Not fully healed but if he fights he won't be killed by his existing wounds." She rubbed her head and stood up to help Botan get Kuwabara out to watch the others. She looked at the group worriedly as she saw their energy levels. Sure she knew that Hiei was fine on energy but she could tell his arm wasn't fully heal. Her eyes looked up at the board and growled hearing the medical check and her eyes narrowed as the nurse picked out Hiei and the masked fighter. Standing up she moved over to the boys and snapped "Team Urameshi has their personal healer right here. Why don't you go check on the others who fought?"

The red head nurse looked at her and smirked before she said "Oh aren't you interesting.. can't even heal your own team."

Autumn smirked before she said "Oh really? You aren't one to talk.. you wouldn't even be able to heal yourself if you got hurt." Crossing her arms as she shifted protectively in front of her teammates, her energy shifting around her.

The red head smiled and said "And like you could." With a flick of her finger she made a cut appear on Autumn, her eyes widening as the dark purple eyes turned light purple and the cut healed instantly. "You can't interfere with the rules."

Kurama placed a hand on Autumn's shoulder and said "It's alright. You can kill her if she harms them." He gently pushed Autumn over towards Kuwabara and added softly "Go see him."

Autumn didn't move even with the push but she stayed in place as Hiei and the masked fighter went with the red head. Her energy moving to Hiei to remove the pain in his arm as she didn't sense any pain from the masked fighter. "Fine but if things start to go too bad and she ends up dead then it isn't any of our faults but her own." She said with a clear warning to the woman and the ones running the tournament to know that it wasn't the boys fault at all.

Hiei glanced at Autumn with a slight smirk as he said mentally " _Don't worry. Take care of the others._ " He didn't mind having to reassure her since he saw how protective the girl was of them but also because there wasn't a way to do it aside from follow the rules.

Autumn watched as she stood next to her brother, her eyes staying a light purple as she glared, her control over her energy slipping a little as the nurse gave away to the trap. Seeing her brother get shocked slightly she moved forward and let her energy heal him without a thought. Hearing the explaining she growled when the energy caused pain to Hiei and the masked fighter. "Kurama, can I kill her?" She asked.

Kurama and Yusuke along with Ruka looked at the small girl and Kurama said "Play along even if it is unfair." He then moved to interfere with Yusuke threatening the fox girl.

Autumn stood glaring at Ruka as she listened to what was happening in the ring. ' _Strong defense but there are weaknesses to it.. just like any defense._ ' She thought as she study the demoness who was shielding the medical tent. Hearing the fox girl she turned slightly to watch the fight, her hearing picking up on their conversation and scowled before she felt a tug on her energy that was around Hiei's arm and turned to look at the crimson eyed male. Her focus going back to Ruka and the shield surrounding the two fighters, although hearing the fox girls comment a growl came from her. Turning she said "Stupid fox girl being so blood thirsty.. would love to see what would happen if she was bleeding as much as she want to see."

Hiei smirked at the girls words as he watched Kurama take control of the battle and as Gama kills himself and seals Kurama's spirit energy. Mentally he said " _Girl, get him out of there._ "

Autumn glanced at Hiei before she looked to the ring and said "Kurama.. switch off..you aren't in any condition to fight. Let me heal you and then you can fight the next fight!" Hearing the fighters picked out, her eyes widen slightly as she listened to what was happening in the ring and then from those in the tent.

Shivering slightly, Autumn stared at the ring as it was blocked over with energy and her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced at Yusuke and said "Idiot, if Kurama ends up dead.. you better name me the alt so I can get revenge."

Yusuke glanced at his sister before he said "I can't put you in danger without testing you first."

Autumn raised an eyebrow and said "Alright." Her eyes snapped back to Kurama as she heard a thought from him, her eyes glared at the ring with the image of Kurama beaten up and with a plant growing from him. That caused her to stumble slightly and her eyes widen before she yelled "Kurama!" Right as she saw the plant come out of her friend, falling to her knees as she stared at her friend, listening to the count. A soft whimper left her as her friend went to sleep, her eyes staying on the ring watching and listening. Standing up, she glared at the man in the ring that hit her friend before she yelled "If you kill him then you will be killed in a painful way that even the weak ass demons in the stands will not enjoy seeing."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and he stepped up before he snapped "Girl, do something more useful than healing me and destroy this woman."

Autumn glanced at Hiei, seeing him giving her a distraction from watching her friend get beat up. Her eyes turned to Ruka and smirked as she walked towards the woman who held two members of the team. "If you can tell their wounds then surely you know that I have power to destroy you, after all my energy has been passing though your barrier this whole time." She said as her energy showed up around her.

Ruka took a step back from the energy the girl was giving off and something told her that it wasn't even the girls full energy. She turned to look at Hiei who spoke, seeing the purple energy of the girl surrounding the two in the tent that belonged to the girl.

Yusuke glared up into the ring and called out "Autumn!" He glanced over to his sister and said "Kurama needs you." He then turned his attention to the ring.

Autumn got a nod from Hiei and she ran over to beside her brother, softly she muttered "Kill him, painfully for what he did." She knelt down as her brother went into the ring. Her hands moved on either side of Kurama's head and focused on healing her friend, her mind quickly starting to bend her energy on healing her friend without effecting the plant or making it worst. Wrinkling her nose as the mist covered the area, at least outside of her small energy shield that she put up to contain her energy to be around Kurama and herself.

Autumn ignored the fight as she focused on her friend, noticing he woke up but it didn't effect anything. She whispered "I got you, take care of the plant." She opened her eyes to meet his green eyes and smiled at him.

Kurama looked at the small girl and nodded before he said "Alright Aut."

Autumn glanced up as Yusuke joined them and asked "Kurama, you gonna be ok?"

Kurama stayed quiet before he said "I'll survive. I'm sorry I couldn't take the first three like I planned."

Yusuke smiled and said "How are you injuries?"

Kurama said "Nothing that Autumn can't heal. The death plant is gonna take the most time."

Yusuke nodded and looked at Autumn before he said "Don't you worry these last two guys are gonna be fish meat pretty soon."

Kurama chuckled strain clear in his voice and said "Be careful Yusuke, these two are the strongest ones on the team."

Autumn looked at her brother and gave him a smile before she said "Do be careful, I have never found out my limit on my energy and I really don't wanna find out with your life on the line." With that she went back to her job of healing Kurama, "And Yusuke, watch out for that Jin." She said before her brother got back into the ring.

Kurama glanced at the siblings and instead of saying anything, he closed his eyes to focus on the death plant as he felt Autumn's energy carefully avoiding the plant as it healed and recharged his own energy at the same time.

By the time Yusuke got hit by Jin, Autumn was done healing Kurama and helped him move back to rest by Kuwabara and Botan. She sat on the ground next to him and turned her head to look at where Hiei and the masked fighter was at. "I don't like it." She muttered.

Kurama glanced at the small girl before he saw where she was looking and he said "There isn't anything we can do aside from win."

Autumn sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail as she looked at Ruka and the two kept out of the fight. "So if they got released.. would they be able to fight?" She asked.

Kurama looked at her to see that she was thinking before he said "I'm not sure." He chuckled softly as he listened to Kuwabara and Botan before he said "You don't know a lot about brothers."

Botan looked at Autumn before she asked "Can you make sense of it?"

Autumn shrugged and said "Kinda.. but it isn't something I can put into words. I've never seen Yusuke fight like this.. I can tell he is enjoying it yet he is also worried.. it seems that they have become friends in a sense." She glanced at Kurama and rested her hand on his arm and felt her energy ease his pain as she knew she couldn't do anything but that for him right then.

Autumn growled hearing the demons in the crowd and snapped "Oi you weaklings in the stands.. if you think team Urameshi is that easy to defeat you are even weaker than the fox girl." Standing she looked into the crowd and smirked "Or that they have a weak substitute fighter." She added as she crossed her arms. She helped Kurama move up near Botan and Kuwabara before she muttered "Yusuke.. you idiot." Instinctively she produced a shield to keep the blast from her idiot brother and Jin from harming those near her. Protecting the injured team members and the grim reaper, "Things are about to get interesting."

Botan looked at the small girl who was standing in front of them and watching the fight with what seemed like a joy. "How can you say that, he could be killed!" She snapped.

Autumn giggled softly and said "His energy is how I can say that. With the energy levels of both fighters... they are pretty much evenly matched. But Yusuke... he is stronger due to his mind frame." Taking a glance at Hiei she saw him noticing what she was noticing, she also noticed that Ruka's energy was more enhancing the healing energy that Autumn was giving the male demon.

Kuwabara asked "Autumn, can you heal me some more?"

Autumn looked at Kuwabara before she shook her head and said "I can't, your body can't handle it. It would cause more damage than help if I was to do so." Sensing Jin's energy moving towards her brother and she turned to look at the ring and watching how things were going. A small smile coming to her face as she saw Jin get thrown back into the air, her eyes going up to see what was happening.

As Hiei's power flared up, Autumn looked at him and her mind went over the choices before she heard Kuwabara and stared at him. She heard Botan complain and she stepped up beside Kuwabara and placed a hand on his arm and said "Idiot, you are injured really bad.. but I don't want to see these guys win." Her energy flared up and wrapped around Kuwabara and herself, focusing on transferring the worst of Kuwabara's wounds to herself as she knew it would heal faster on herself than her healing him. Taking a step back as her energy flared down, moving back to sit next to Kurama and she listened to Kurama and Yusuke before she said "Hey don't count my healing out. Sure I have healed most of his wounds and just transferred the worst ones to me but I couldn't take all of them."

Yusuke looked at his sister and then back to the ring before he said "Alright but will you be ready to fight if he dies and you have to step in as the sub?"

Autumn glanced at her brother before she said "Of course, it won't take long for me to heal. It takes less energy to heal myself than to heal others.. besides I know you remember me getting pretty beat up that one time when some guys thought to use me to get to you. I had some pretty broken bones then.. and it only took a day for them to heal and that was without know how to heal or having access to my energy knowingly."

Yusuke nods and said "Alright just as long as you are ready and don't get killed when you take over the fight."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "You guys are already counting him out.. despite your complaining about not believing in your healing powers."

Autumn glanced when Yoshi appeared next to her and she stood up before she said "I'll be back." She walked with her dog to the lobby and said "Yoshi.. did you really need to get me? You could kill these weaklings yourself." Her feet lead her over to the girls and she asked "What did you do now?"

Keiko sighed as Autumn appeared and said "Nature called. Then we ran into Yukina and then they wouldn't let us back in."

Autumn sighed and rubbed her arm before she turned to the security that was around them, a smirk on her lips before she said "So time to try this out." She closed her eyes and slipped into the minds of the guards and made their eyes go blank. Opening her eyes, blinking some as a wave of dizziness washed over her, she said "Get going, Yoshi will keep you guys safe from anymore. I need to go make sure that idiot doesn't kill himself or to be able to take over the fight if needed." She went back towards the arena.

Keiko stared after Autumn before she asked "What just happened?" Worry clear on her face as she had saw the slight movement of Yoshi pressed against Autumn as if to steady her before the younger girl had left.

Botan shook her head and said "I'll explain later.. I don't know how much longer these guys will stay like this." She and the other girls took off running before the guards snapped out of it.

Autumn reached the arena to see the reactions to Kuwabara's last thoughts and she moved over to the edge of the ring and shouts "Yukina is watching you idiot!" Right after her words she looked over to see Yukina yell for Kazuma. A smile came to her lips as she moved over to sit next to Kurama and knelled down before she said "Things are changing now." She rested her head on Kurama's shoulder to watch the rest of the fight.

Kurama looked at Autumn before he said "I think we've found your limit." But he saw that Autumn had ended up falling asleep against his shoulder.

Hiei came over to them and glanced at the girl as he watched the idiots talk. He knelt down and picked up the girl in his arms before he said "I'll take her back since we won. Don't let that idiot get too close to Yukina." He was using it as an excuse to avoid being near Yukina and avoid the teasing that would come at some point. He also figured it would be better as he figured the detective would be busy with his girl.

Kurama nodded and watched Hiei disappear with Autumn in his arms, sensing that it was a reason to escape rather than stick around Yukina. He got up and walked over to the others and said "Hiei took her back to the room since she has reached her limit." He had saw Yusuke look behind him and figured that the boy was looking for the younger one who spent the fights next to the arena.

Yusuke nods and Keiko asked "Is Autumn alright?"

Kurama smiled and said "Nothing that a nights rest can't fix."

Yukina asked "Who was that girl? She helped us back there and now she is with you guys."

Botan said "That is Autumn she is-" She was cut off by a glare from Yusuke and Kurama. "Um I'll tell you in private later." She saw both boys relax at that and realized that they didn't want others to know how Autumn was connected to the group unless they were part of the group.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

In answer to some reviews, as I'm too lazy to respond to each one nor have the data on my phone to do so when each review comes in:

A few have asked if Autumn would be fighting in the dark tournament, which as I have no fighting experience (nor have I gotten around to researching fighting to know what style to use for her even let alone any idea on how to write a fight scene) I can't write a detailed fight scene. As much as I love writing, some stuff I can't bs my way though good enough to make it seem like I know about something.. thus I tend to stick to write more of what I know and can bs my way though.

So this is something that won't be done, also for her to fight she'd have to be named as the only Alt fighter for the team. Which since this bit is following the anime still, this does mean that she won't fight. She is simply all talk at this moment. Even when she is named the alt,Yusuke and Kurama (not to add Keiko) won't let her fight anyone strong due to their protectiveness of her.

Now this isn't to say that she won't fight in the future, but for the tournaments in the anime she wont. Not that she is around for the first Demon World Tournament or even knows of it until closer to the time of it happening.

This story is gonna go past the anime and develop on it's own, so I'm not in a rush to have Autumn show all her cards or her whole character to readers just yet (really when I haven't learned all to her yet). Because she does change and grow over the story along with how I think the others would also grow as characters.

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	15. Chapter 15: So that one day

Neko here! Another chapter, hope people are enjoying it. Someone said they wanna read the Sensui arc part of this story, that is like three or four chapters away just so ya know.

I'd like to let people know that I'll be making a Black Roses Fillers, it's just one shots that were thought of but not put into the main story. Either because they had no place in the main story or just thought of them after the main story was typed up. I know it'll start off with a nice little story that fits in between the last chapter and this one that is kinda cute (I hope.. I haven't written it yet just started it). And Child-of-Strength is the reason for me doing this due to their last review, I dislike Ruka too so in the one shot I'll post she'll play a part.. since the one shot is what happened with Hiei and Aut during their time away from the others.

Thanks for the Review! I fangirl over each and every review I get and reply to the questions if asked any too. Who knows a review might spark a filler story for Aut and them.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon.

 **Chapter Fifteen:** _So that one day_

* * *

Autumn groaned softly as she heard laughing from the main room and got up to stumble out into the main room before she snapped "What is going... on?" She saw the blue thing that was on her brothers head and asked "Scratch that question.. what is that thing?" She leaned on the doorway as she stared at the blue thing with a laugh starting to come from her.

Yusuke glared and snapped "Don't think because you are my sister that I won't hurt you."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Oh please even in this state I can avoid you."

Yukina looked at the two and asked "You two are brother and sister?"

Autumn looked at the girl and her eyes darted towards the room she had just come from before she said "Um yeah... who are you?"

Kurama shook his head and said "Autumn this is Yukina. It's the mission I suggested you come on."

Autumn nodded, her brain starting to wake up and catch up, as she straighten and said "Pleasure to officially meet you Yukina-chan." She gave a slight bow to the girl before adding "I'm sorry I couldn't greet you before."

Yukina smiled and said "Nice to meet you too, Autumn-chan. It's alright I could tell you were tired and injured." Her smile faltered and she frowned slightly before she asked "Do you want me to heal you?"

Autumn shook her head and said "Nah I'm good. Besides I don't want you to get hurt since my body rejects outside healing." She yawned and turned around before saying "Keiko, I'm staying here for the night. My energy will help heal the team better if I'm closer to them. Yoshi, stay with Keiko." She waved over her shoulder before disappearing into the room she came from.

Yusuke looked after his sister before he asked "Yukina, was she hurt bad enough for you to offer to heal her?"

Yukina looked at Yusuke and said "Yeah, I could see her energy focused over her arms and collarbone heavily."

Kurama stood up and said "Yusuke, she transferred injuries from Kuwabara, you know how badly he was hurt. Those bones will be fine by tomorrow, don't worry." He patted the boy's shoulder before he said "But I'll ask Hiei to watch over her tonight since I can't." He saw the nod from the boy, turning he then retreated to the same room were Autumn had disappeared to since it was his and Hiei's room.

In the morning, Autumn groaned softly as she felt a heat next to her which felt good on her body that ached. Feeling the heat shift next to her that caused her to open her eyes and look at the male who sat next to her. It had been Hiei before he had left to sit in the window, her head turned to see Kurama was coming out of the bathroom dressed. "Going to watch the fight?" She asked as she sat up with a wince.

Kurama looked at her before he said "Yes, do you want us to walk you to the girls room so you can get ready for the day?"

Autumn nodded as she stood up and said "Thank you Hiei for letting me sleep in your bed." Stretching slightly as she walked so she could hope some of the pain would leave her muscles, already she planned on a nice hot shower to help. She stopped at the door and turned to Hiei before she asked "Yukina?"

Hiei looked at the girl who had turned to face him and he heard the question and knew what it was, he gave a nod to answer the question before he said "She can't know." For some reason he found it odd that despite the girl already clearly knowing that she still asked him, but at the same time he felt relieved.

Autumn nodded and said "Understood." She then turned around to catch up with Kurama who had stopped to wait for her. She gave a smile to him and asked "So who knows?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei before he looked at the girl between them and said "Botan, Shizuru, Yusuke, Myself, Koenma, and now you."

Autumn nodded and said "So that is pretty much everyone but Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina herself." She winced slightly at the stiffness of her muscles and asked "Is there a reason why Keiko doesn't know or can't know?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei before Hiei said "She simply wasn't told and nobody dares tell her." He glanced at the human girl and added, "You better not tell her.. no matter what or else."

Autumn nodded and said "Alright but it isn't like you could do anything to me." She smirked teasingly at him before she waved bye to the two boys and ran down the hall to the girls room.

Kurama chuckled as he heard Hiei growl and saw the smaller demon glare after the girl. He shook his head before he said "She knows you have a soft spot for her, she'll use it to her advantage but she'll only tease."

Hiei looked at the fox and muttered "I don't have a soft spot for her." He then disappeared down to the elevator.

Later that afternoon, Autumn sat on couch watching the others drink and play cards. She had turned down playing as she wasn't feeling the best, she had Puu on her lap as she leaned against the arm of the couch with Kurama the closest to her right then. She had tuned out most of their talking as she watched without watching as she could sense something was distressing her brother. Suddenly she bit her lip as she felt a wave of pain wash over her, tensing up before she got up and headed to the bathroom and passed though it to Hiei and Kurama's room before crawling onto Kurama's bed in a ball. As she didn't want to worry any of the girls was her reason for making it seem like she went to the bathroom rather than just go to the room.

It was a few minutes before Kurama came in to check on her, he walked over and touched her shoulder only to withdraw it as he saw cuts appearing and disappearing on the small girl. "Autumn, can you tell me what is happening?"

Autumn kept her eyes closed and said "Yusuke.. linked" She fought to get the words out as she was trying not to scream in pain. Although she knew it wasn't happening to her, it felt horrible and her own energy flared up to heal her and try to remove the pain yet at the same time it caused damage to her in the form of cuts on her body that it then healed.

Kurama nodded and went to his bags to gather some herbs that he had gotten and made an sleeping drought with pain blocking before he moved over and forced her to drink it. "It'll knock you out and block the pain." He told her after she had drunk it all, he watched as her face relaxed and her eyes closed before he left the room. Seeing Hiei's glance and the girls questioning eyes, "Autumn is sleeping, so the bathroom is open." He said with telling Hiei " _She is connected to Yusuke so it's something happening with him that is making her feel pain. I made her a sleeping drought that blocked the pain she was feeling._ " He then return to his seat to play with the girls and Kuwabara.

In the morning, Kurama noticed that Autumn was still out but she seemed to be in less pain despite her temperature being high. He brushed her hair out of her face and then picked her up before moving to leave the room as Hiei joined him. "She is out but her energy can still heal and she'll never forgive us if we don't take her." He said to Kuwabara as they met up in the hallway.

Kuwabara stared at the girl on the back of the demon to notice that her energy was still healing her. "She shouldn't even be near the ring even if she is our healer." He said.

Hiei looked at Autumn as she mumbled in her sleep before he noticed the sweat on her skin. "How do you expect her to heal us if she can't even wake up?"

Autumn mumbled "Yusuke."

Kurama glanced Hiei before he said "She'll be fine, I'll set her in the walkway we take so she'll be safe and hidden." With that they went to the new stadium where the semi-finals and finals were to be held, stopping in the walkway hall he set Autumn down on the floor just outside the door before they walked out.

Autumn stood next to Kurama as she looked at the small demon in worry, softly she said "Hiei." She ignored the reactions from the two males, Kuwabara freaking out and Kurama glancing at her. She had woken up due to the power she felt from Hiei, having a draw to it that made her link to her brother be pushed back in her mind. Her eyes stayed on the male demon who was drawing on the dark flames.

Kurama looked back to Hiei as he explained to Kuwabara what was happening with Hiei, he knew Autumn was listening too even if it didn't seem like it.

Kuwabara said "Wait a minute that doesn't look like a dragon."

Autumn shivered as she watched Hiei used the flames of the human world and she bit her lip before she muttered "I was hoping for a dragon." A slight pout made it's appearing on her face as her arms crossed.

Kurama said "It's a related flame but of the human world." He glanced at Autumn and asked "Are you gonna be up for healing him when he stops fighting?"

Autumn glanced at Kurama before her eyes went back to Hiei and said "Yeah if I could do so without anyone knowing, I'd be doing so now as he fights." She made a face and muttered "So doesn't look like a phoenix." Her eyes watched Hiei before she felt a wave of pain pass over her that made her tense up before she pushed it from her mind as she focused on Hiei.

Kurama placed a hand on Autumn's shoulder and squeezed it before he said "When the girls get here, go join them."

Autumn glanced up at her friend wondering why he wanted her to do so before she realized he was worried that her staying would lead to her getting hurt in her current state. Giving him a nod she muttered "Alright." She was distracted as she felt Hiei use the mortal flames again as the power drew her in for a reason she didn't know why.

Kurama noticing that she was distracted but his eyes turned back to the fight taking notice to the small girls attention being focused completely when Hiei used the darkness flame attacks and energy. That made him wonder just who was inside the human girl to make her so focused on the darkness flame energy.

Autumn moved to Hiei after Kurama was set to fight and she placed her hand on his shoulder and said "You don't get a choice this time, Hiei."

Hiei glanced at the slightly smaller girl before he looked to the ring and muttered "Fine." He knew there wasn't anyway to fight against the girl right then, he wouldn't admit that he also half wanted the girls touch right then. Why he wasn't even sure himself but it was half like he needed to feel her touch right then to know that she wasn't in pain despite how tired she looked.

Autumn glanced at him when he didn't put up a fight and moved her hand to the next wound and finished healing him before she stood next to him in time to hear the one guy talking about a box in his hands. She raised an eyebrow and mutter "That isn't going to work."

Hiei glanced at Autumn and asked "What do you mean, girl?"

Autumn kept her eyes on the ring and said "Demon soul in human body, what do you think will happen?" As she finished talking Kuwabara asked if they felt it too, she nodded and whispered "Yoko."

Hiei looked at Autumn before his eyes widen as he realized what she said while he turned back to the ring as he heard the whisper from the girl right as he sensed the strong yoki.

Kuwabara asked "What is happening?"

Autumn didn't look at the human but she said "Yoko Kurama, he was a legendary thief back when he was alive.. he is also Kurama's past life. This smoke appears to have turned him back into that form."

Hiei nodded and said "That is correct." He explained to Kuwabara about Kurama noticing that Autumn seemed to know this already. But he was really glad that he only had to explain it once and that he didn't need to worry about a clueless girl ask any stupid questions.

Autumn glanced at Hiei to see him happy before she bit her lip as pain washed over her stronger than before. Silently she thought ' _Don't give up Yusuke. I still need my big brother._ ' She tensed from the pain and she glanced at the arena to see the smoke clearing.

As the boys try to figure out who would fight against the last guy, Autumn stayed quiet and to the side before she felt another wave of pain and moved back to lean against the wall. Her vision fading as she slid down the wall and her eyes closed before she felt something cool against her lips, her eyes open slightly and she saw the blurred red figure that had a plant that was producing water. "Yusuke." She whispered before her hand moved up to the sword on her necklace and she drew it out to place next to her. Using the energy eased up her pain and she leaned back before she muttered "I'm gonna to kill him for putting me through this too."

Kurama looked at Autumn worriedly before he noticed the sword was one of the normal ones and said "Hiei, I believe that is for you." He nodded to the sword before he said "Something is clearly wrong with Yusuke to be effecting her this bad after all she hasn't had one this bad since I started training her."

Hiei looked at the girl with a glance at the arena before he picked up the sword and said "Tell her you need healed since you have some cuts that need healed. She'll have the idiot to heal soon." He noticed how the pain seemed to ease up when energy was used and he told Kurama that mentally before he turned back to watching the fight.

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he drew Autumn's attention and said "Autumn, I need healed."

Autumn groaned softly as her attention was drawn to Kurama and one eye opened before she reached up to touch Kurama's arm as she felt her hand warm up as her healing energy flowed from her to heal her red head friend before she dropped her arm. Blinking some she opened her eyes to see the arena and said "Complete idiot." She pushed Kurama away and said "I'm fine now.. he is out of pain.. and energy. He won't be joining us so its up to you guys and the masked fighter." Forcing herself to stand up, she did mange to stand but she leaned against the wall still too tired to stand fully on her own.

As Autumn listened to the confusion on the people who questioned the masked fighters identity before she said "It's the same person, the energy is the same as is the mind block." Her eyes closing as she noticed both demons move to stand in front of her as the crowd seemed to get more rowdy. Yawning she muttered "Wake me if it gets interesting or the girls show up." She then slipped into a light sleep while being aware of what was happening around her.

Hiei glanced at the girl and raised an eyebrow before he went back to looking at the arena and waiting for the outcome on who the fighter was.

Kurama shook his head slightly and said "They really are alike."

Hiei nodded and said "They are.. think the demons would take kindly to knowing there were two of them?"

Kurama chuckled softly and asked "You really wanna start a war with all of them?" He knew that it wouldn't get out that Yusuke and Autumn were siblings, simply from how the two acted and how Yusuke and himself didn't want her to be the target for anything.

Hiei smirked and said "It'd be amusing to say the least." Hearing the result being delivered he turned his attention to it.

When the wailing of the sword didn't wake the girl who slept behind him, Hiei wondered just how deeply she was asleep or if she really was strong enough to not be effected by it. Either way he found it interesting, his eyes went back to the ring to watch the fight with Kurama. His mind wondering about the girl who slept peacefully behind him, each time he used the darkness flames he grew a more familiarity to the girl for some reason, not as strong as when he used the dragon but that faded. It was more like the power he drew on was known to the girl and it made him wonder just what was with her as it was clear she wasn't exactly human with how she acted. With a shake of his head, he cleared the thoughts away to focus on the battle between Genkai and Shishiwakamaru.

A growl came from the purple eyed girl as she opened her eyes and glared at the loud mouth idiot. "Stupid idiot." She muttered as she stood up and stretched, glancing at the two demons and the old psychic before she said "I don't have to tell you guys to be careful right? He is hiding who he is." She walked over and jumped up by him to hit him over the head. "Idiot, your sister is gonna kill you." She said as she walked up the stairs since she knew the girls would show up soon. Leaning on the entrance to the seating that she knew the girls would come out at.

Botan looked at the small girl and asked "Were have you've been this entire time?"

Autumn shrugged and said "With the team, what type of healer would I be if I didn't stay with my team." She followed them down to the seats and added "Keiko?"

Botan shook her head and said "She is with Yusuke." She saw the worried look flash on the girls face before she said "He is fine, just passed out. Same with Puu."

Autumn nodded and said "Good.. that means Yoshi is watching over them." She sat down next to Yukina to watch Kuwabara failing to hit the old guy. Staying quiet most of the battle before she asked "Shizuru, did you hurt him too much growing up to make him stupid enough to walk into a trap?"

Shizuru felt a sweat drop going down the side of her head and said "I think I might have."

As the disguised was lost, Autumn rolled her eyes as she hear him talk and said "This guy takes idiot to a whole new level."

Botan nodded and said "He makes Yusuke looks smart."

Shizuru said "No.. he makes Kazuma sound smart."

Autumn nodded before she felt a tick as she heard the two girls next to her along with the other demons in their area complain about the guy. "He really lost it." She said softly before she caught sight of the blast and she pulled the girls away with a shield going up to protect them. She stood still as she smirked and said "He will lose." Her shield falling away as she had spoke and saw the fight start.

Botan looked at the small girl along with the other girls looking at her and she asked "How do you know Autumn?"

Autumn kept watching the fight and said "I've seen it, and all that I've seen that involved Genkai has came true."

Yukina asked "So you're from a psychic demon line?"

Autumn shook her head and said "I'm human.. I'm just odd like that idiot. His death started it all. Although I think I would have turned out like this later in life even if he didn't die and come back to life." She grinned and yelled "Go Genkai!"

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

I'm gonna put a quote from one of the future chapters but I figure this will give you guys something to look forward too finding in future chapters. If you want more quotes then just review or pm me and let me know and I'll do this on each chapter. Pick a random thing that someone says and put it in.. without telling who says it or anything and feel free to guess on who says it.. I'll reply in pm on those who guess correctly if they do guess or perhaps let the reviewers pick who to quote.

This quote will come into play around late 20's or in the 30's chapters not sure exactly since right now it's just a note down at the bottom on the main story file waiting until I get up to that point. As I'm planning on having story on how Aut does in the rest of her school years.. and give her some adventures of her own during that time.

 _"I swear we could have gotten more privacy in the demon world than out here in the middle of nowhere."_

Review or Favorite or Follow.


	16. Sadness, too, will end

Hello! So this is like all the finals put into one... yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. But I'm also gonna kinda start skimming so that I can get to really get into Autumn's story. Right now it's still just her following Yusuke's story.. hers will start once the anime has finished.

Also in case you didn't see it, Black Roses Fillers is up. Now I'm just debating rather or not to post another one shot that comes into play around chapter 23 or so.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Sixteen:** _Sadness, too, will end._

* * *

The next day, Autumn stood outside her brother's room and listened before she glanced at Genkai who came out. She fell instep with the smaller woman while not saying anything. "My brother.. he will be alright right?" She asked softly.

Genkai glanced at the girl who had stayed quiet until they were out of the team room. She gave a nod and said "He will be." She walked in silence with the girl as they got on the elevator. She turned to the girl and said "Just ask what you are wanting to ask."

Autumn looked at the smaller woman when in the elevator and asked "When you come back, the next long break I get from school.. can you train me?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering just what the girl knew before she asked "What do you know?"

Autumn chewed on her lip before she said "I saw you leaving with us.. so far anything I've seen that regards you.. it comes true. Right now you are acting like you are going to your death, if you do die then it's gonna give the push that idiot needs to win or at least get angry enough to fight seriously and not half ass his way."

Genkai chuckled softly at the way the girl spoke of her own brother. Standing tall she looked at the girl and wondered if things would have turned out differently if the small girl in front of her had been her student. She gave a nod and said "Be down by the ring when he fights and you can give him the final push he needs." As the elevator came to a stop she walked off before she stopped the doors from closing and looked at the girl. "You better be a better student than the dimwit." She said before walking off.

Autumn smirked at the women and nodded to her words, there wasn't a way she wasn't going to be there. A smile appearing on her lips hearing the last words of the older woman and said "Until next time Genkai." She pressed the button to go back to the girls floor before she felt the draw of power that sung to her.

Autumn quickly exited on the next floor and took off down the stairs, her mind trying to figure out why her body was racing towards the power. She didn't have control right then of her body but she knew only Hiei had drawn on the power that attracted her during the whole tournament. It helped that she sensed him near the power too. As she came to a stop a little bit away she saw Hiei holding his hand in a large fire.. out of the fire shot streams of darkness flame dragons swirled with the normal fire. Her eyes widen and she bit her lip before she jumped up into a tree and sat on a branch to watch quietly. It was clear to her that Hiei was trying to do something for the next match, at least to her it was clear.

It wasn't until Hiei was panting that he noticed he had someone watching him, he glanced at the tree were he sensed the one watching him. His eyes landed on the small girl who was watching him sitting on a branch. He would have asked what she was doing but from how her dark purple eyes that stared at him with a look that said she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. "Girl if you are gonna watch make yourself useful." He snapped. As soon as his words left his mouth, he felt the warmth replace the pain he felt.

Autumn stared into the crimson eyes of the small demon as she was noticed, she felt a wave of familiarity wash over her. Her mind searching for a reason despite already knowing that one wouldn't appear. At his words, she responded by easing the pain and dropped down to the ground after she was done. She walked up to him in a daze and asked "Why are you trying to tame something that isn't meant to be tamed?"

A shocked look came across Hiei's face at her words before he said "To become stronger, I need to in order to win." He kept quiet about the real reason was to be strong enough to protect Yukina and the girl in front of him if they were to lose.

She sighed and closed her eyes before she said "He will not allow you to tame him so easily." Her eyes opened and found his eyes before she added, "But I believe he will work with you. After all you two do have a common reason to win."

Snapping out of her daze she turned with her eyes widening as she felt the yoki at the same time as Hiei. "Genkai." She muttered softly.

Hiei glanced at Autumn confused before he looked to where he sensed the yoki. He wasn't sure what to do but from the look on the smaller girls face it was clear she knew what was happening. "Tell me." He demanded.

Autumn jumped at Hiei's demand and turned her attention to him, "Toguro fighting Genkai." She answered as she hugged herself sensing the upcoming death. "She knew that she was walking to her death." She whispered softly.

Hiei glanced at the girl sensing her uneasiness and shifted closer to her so his arm brushed against her as her shoulder. He felt Genkai's energy completely disappear and he lowered his gaze to look in front of him. "I must get stronger." He said.

Autumn nodded and whispered "Then go ahead, I'm only a thought away if you need healed." She straighten and looked towards were she knew her brother was at, "My brother needs me." She said before she glanced at Hiei and touched his arm giving it a slight squeeze before she disappeared using her spirit energy to be fast enough to get to her brother.

She stopped on a limb and looked down at her brother as he split a large tree before she dropped down to the ground and walked up to him. Her energy flowing out to heal him and get his attention so he wouldn't attack her.

Yusuke looked at his sister to see the sadness in her eyes, he knew that she knew what had happened. "Stop that." He said.

Autumn shook her head and said "I can't say anything.. I didn't know her like you did. Don't let her death be wasted however.. and don't turn out like that monster that you will be fighting." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm as she felt his energy and saw that he had lots of issues to work out.

Yusuke shook his sister's hand off of his arm and snapped "I don't need you to tell me what to do!" His anger lashing out at her as he threw a punch at his sister only to have it blocked and saw her eyes narrowed. Without missing a beat the siblings broke out into a fight, Yusuke attacking while Autumn only defended.

Autumn knew that her brother was upset and she was glad she had focused so much on defense and making shields to block the spirit energy he used. She dodged back and let her brother keep attacking her, it was simply an outlet and she knew this which was why she had no problem. When she did get hurt, her energy simply healed her as fast as she had gotten hurt.

The fight between the siblings lasted until Yusuke calmed down and he looked at his sister who simply was panting but he noticed that she didn't look hurt at all. He looked at her and asked "Are you ok?"

Autumn smiled at him despite being out of breath, she said "I'm fine. I heal instantly.. so it doesn't matter. Besides I shielded the spirit energy so it didn't touch me. I trained a lot on defense and energy shields when I was training... although I can hold my own with attacking too." She moved so she walked next to him, not even asking if she could.

Autumn sat on a rock as she watched Yusuke sit in front of a cave, she tensed when Koenma came up and she stood up moving beside her brother and placed her hand on his arm. "Yusuke." She said softly before she felt him let go of the teen looking ruler, her hand dropping from his arm and stood there close to her brother. At least until Koenma moved back, she then moved to sit away from her brother as he sat back down. She knew that her brother wouldn't be moving for a while and she just retook her spot away from him to watch over him.

Koenma came back and stopped by Autumn before he asked "How long is he gonna be here?"

Autumn glanced at the tall teenager before she looked back to her brother and said "I don't know. I'm not even sure he will have his head together for the battles."

Koenma nodded and said softly "Here I thought the older sibling was to look out for the younger.. not the other way around."

Autumn smirked and said "It's a switching role with us. But I'm only the one looking out for him when it's too much for him." She glanced at the spirit world ruler before she asked "Is there a reason for you coming back?"

Koenma nodded and said "A message from Genkai for Yusuke." He saw the nod from the small girl, he only said it because he felt like he needed permission from her to approach her brother. He walked up to talk to the boy who sat on the ground and spoke to him.

Autumn watched the two before she saw her brother powering up to shoot his spirit gun into the sky and she smiled as she watched him. Softly she thought she was gonna be spending a lot of time watching over him the upcoming night. She walked over to him and looked down at him with a small smile on her lips, "Don't worry.. I'll watch over you while you train brother." She said.

Yusuke looked up at his sister and smiled at her before he said "You don't get out of training either, after all we need a substitute."

Autumn glanced at Koenma who seemed to grow nervous and flared her energy up around her in response to his words. "Of course, but I don't see myself fighting at all." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

Yusuke nods as he stood up and said "Good then we don't have to ask Koenma to be our substitute."

Koenma took a step back not expecting the human girl to have the energy she did but he realized that the siblings weren't the type to follow the rules. He said "Alright so it's decided, Autumn will be Team Urameshi's substitute." He was happy that he didn't have to but as he looked at the small girl he realized she would also make a good spirit detective if anything was to happen to Yusuke.

Autumn sat on the rocks watching her brother focus his energy in a large glow around him, she heard the foot steps and looked up to see Kuwabara before she said "Quiet, he is focusing."

Kuwabara looked down at the small girl to see her for the first time, noticing her energy seemed to have grown. "You've gotten stronger."

Autumn glanced up at Kuwabara before she shook her head and said "I'm not covering it at all now." She jumped down next to her brother after he was finished before she said "The others are here and apparently the pet idiot has some exiting news." She stood next to her brother as she looked at Kuwabara who ended up falling down to their level.

As they spoke, Autumn looked at Hiei's arm before she asked him mentally if he wanted her to heal him. At the look from the demon she walked over and healed the demon as Kuwabara was freaking out over Kurama joining them. She felt a jolt in her energy before she glanced up at Hiei and whispered "What have you been doing?"

Hiei looked at the small girl before he grunted and looked at the others as he saw Yusuke watching the girl who stood healing his arm.

Yawning Autumn walked towards the arena having had trouble fixing her hair that morning after over sleeping, which was pulled up into a ponytail and braided to keep it out of the way. She looked up seeing the girls having trouble getting into the arena and she raised an eyebrow at the demon who was trying to scam them. "Let me make this simple, give them the tickets and your tail won't become a chew toy for the dog with them." She said as she walked past, showing the security a ticket in her hand as she walked past. She paused and said "Yoshi be sure to protect all of them really good, shield them if needed." She then jogged down hearing the announcement of the team not having five members.

Reaching the doors she glanced at Koenma and said "Relax I'm here but you should stay for the bet that is going to be made." She looked back out as she walked out, hearing Kuwabara make a stupid comment. "Geeze pet idiot you really are an idiot." She said as she walked out and went to stand next to Yusuke. She looked up at Juri and said "Fifth member here. Autumn."

Juri and team Toguro looked at the small girl before Juri said "A substitute is only allowed if an original member is dead and I thought that girl was Team Urameshi's healer."

Yusuke felt his anger flare up but he felt a hand on his arm and he glanced at his sister before he looked at her and then up at the other team when their fifth member said it was fine.

Autumn look at the guy before she sighed softly as it was agreed that she was alright to fight. She looked up at Juri and said "Can I be both? Besides since their fifth member does plan to fight why should I?"

Juri seemed to look confused and Koto said "Well although it's not normal, a team healer can be a fighting fifth member if needed. Lets get this round going then with both teams having five members." The audience now starting to yell about the fight not starting soon enough.

Autumn glanced at her brother when he seemed surprised at the power coming from the ring and she said "It's Yoko.. Kurama's demon self and past life." She smiled slightly and kept her eyes on the ring, "Although he is stronger this time than the last time he came out." She felt a slight heat next to her and glanced at Hiei who stood next to her as Koenma explained to Yusuke about Yoko. She picked up his slight change in his energy that she had sensed the night before and questioned just what he had learned. She turned her attention back to the ring as she watched the fight with the others, she stayed quiet as they talked since she didn't see the reason to say anything. Her mind was too busy watching the fight, she could tell that before Yoko had appeared that Kurama was having trouble focusing and was thankful the fox form had appeared. With a smirk she asked "Yusuke, can I have one of those plants?"

Yusuke glanced at his sister and said "Of course you would want something deadly to keep as a pet."

Autumn smirked and said "Duh.. I'd rather have something deadly as a pet than an idiot." She looked up as Juri was saying Yoko was the winner but she kept her eyes on the plant. "Yoko not over yet!" She called out right as the plant exploded. Her eyes widen as she noticed Karasu gathering his energy.

Kuwabara asked "What is going on? Can you guys explain?"

Hiei said "He is gathering flammable material into his body through his mouth. It's as if his whole body is becoming an explosives shed."

Yusuke asked "Are you serious?"

Autumn mutter "Of course not, who would ever believe something like that? Just like the ruler of the spirit world isn't a baby." She ignored the look she got from her brother and Koenma however as she shifted closer to Hiei.

"Both of his hands are probably the trigger." Hiei said, "Get yourselves ready, or you'll be caught in the middle of it." He shifted slightly as the ball of energy grow stronger and as Karasu came into contact, he grabbed Autumn and jumped back to avoid it.

Yusuke groaned as he pushed some rubble off of him as he stood up before he asked "Hey is everyone alright? Autumn where are you?"

Autumn said "I'm fine." She stood on the wall next to Hiei with her eyes on the ring as she searched for her friend.

Koenma groaned and said "He nearly killed me. I should have him arrested."

Kuwabara sat up rubbing his ear and asked "Hey anyone else hear singing."

Hiei and Autumn jumped down to stand next to the others, Hiei grabbed Autumn's arm as Kurama came out of the rubble in his human form. "Wait until after the match." He muttered.

Autumn glanced at Hiei before she looked back at her friend and called out "Kurama don't you dare die! Or let him get into your head!"

Yusuke looked at Autumn before his eyes went back to the ring as Kurama was fighting in close combat. "Autumn, just how much can you heal?" He asked as his eyes widen while seeing bombs surrounding Kurama.

Autumn looked at her brother before at the ring as her eyes lighten as she saw the blood on her friend. "With Kurama, I'd bring him back from the edge of death." She said with her face hardening and her eyes showing her determination.

Hiei glanced at the small girl before he moved to block her view of Kurama as the bombs went off and soaking Kurama in his own blood. His eyes widening as he saw Kurama on the ground, clearly defeated.

Autumn stood frozen as she knew that Hiei was blocking her view of a bloodied Kurama from how the crowd was acting. "Kurama!" She screamed as she felt his life fading, even if she couldn't see the ring to know what was happening as between Hiei and her brother standing in front of her.

Autumn pushed the two boys who blocked her view so she was standing between them and called out "Just tell us who the winner is so I can heal him." Her hands were glowing a light purple barely holding back from rushing into the ring to heal her friend who she noticed was standing by then.

Kurama stood and looked at Autumn before he said "Don't worry, I won't protest to your healing this time." He knew there wasn't any way around it with how she was looking at him and how her hands glowed right then. He knew her emotions were more in control than her mind right then.

Autumn stayed quiet as Koto announced the winner and when Yusuke jumped up into the ring, she followed and came up to the collapsed Kurama. Her hands going on his arm and shoulder with her energy flared up as she felt her energy flowing to heal Kurama. Her eyes staying focused on her friend rather than watching the play back on the screen that explained how Kurama lost. As Yusuke came over she stood up and helped Kurama stand before moving with the two boys off of the side.

Yusuke looked at his sister and asked "Are you gonna be able to fight if need to after healing him?"

Autumn looked up at Yusuke and said "Yeah, two different energies remember." She glanced at Hiei as he said he'd take the next battle and touched her necklace to draw a sword from it and handed it to Hiei before she said "The ax won't break it.. not sure about his armor though. Don't get too hurt." She then turned her attention back Kurama to focus on his wounds, her hands moving down to his legs as she couldn't send her energy from one spot right then.

Koenma looked at Autumn hearing her say two different energies, he focused on the girl to noticed she was using yoki to heal and that her spirit energy wasn't touched. That made him wonder just who the girl had in her to make her the way she was. He looked back to the arena to watch Hiei fight.

Autumn stood up after healing Kurama's legs and she stood next to him with him leaning on her as she focused on healing him while also looking at the arena.

Kurama glanced at his friend next to him and then back to the arena as Bui spoke about his armor and started to remove it. He leaned on his friend, watching and explaining what was happening when Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

Autumn stared at Hiei as she felt the energy from him and shivered before she felt a pull on her energy as her healing energy flared up to finish healing Kurama without her noticing.

Kurama looked at Autumn when he felt the rush of his wounds healing perfectly, something he knew his friend never did as she focused on each wound taking time to make sure it was healed perfectly before moving on. It was also then that he noticed the healing energy was really demon energy and felt his mind revisiting her being like him; a human sharing a body with a demon.

Koenma took note of the small girls energy and his eyes widen as he felt the energy, it was something he hadn't felt in ages and that he didn't remember giving permission to be reborn. ' _I'll need to check that cell when I get back to make sure she is still there._ ' He thought

Autumn didn't notice the smile that came to her face or that she took a step forward as Hiei kept gathering power, she knew she wasn't in any danger and she certainly didn't notice that the others seemed to be worried. As she heard what was said, she said "Don't worry, he won't harm us." A soft giggle came from her as she watched Hiei release the dragon with a battle cry.

Yusuke stared at his sister as he saw a pair of black cat ears and a long haired black cat tail on his sister but what confused him the most was that he saw her more mature looking and with light purple eyes and dark purple hair. With a shake of his head to clear his eyes, when he looked back at her, he saw how she normally looked with her dark brown hair and childlike face. He reached forward and pulled Autumn back and said "Come on sis, lets move away from the dangerous dragon."

Autumn kept her eyes on the dragon while she let her brother pull her back. She said "I told you, he won't harm us.. he physically can't harm us." Her eyes widen as the dragon turned on Hiei and she shivered slightly while she watched the confusion of the others. She kept her eyes on the sky as the others worried before she giggled as Hiei came back. "This means Hiei is the winner." She said hearing Kurama finish talking.

Kurama looked at Autumn before he asked "Do you see that?"

Autumn shook her head and said "No but it's clear with the power from Hiei, the fact that he has the dragon of darkness flames in him." She glanced at Kurama with excitement showing in her eyes before she looked back at Hiei. "He is the dragon of darkness flames now."

Kurama looked at her before he thought ' _Who shares her body?_ ' Now he had no doubt that she was like him since he knew there was no way she could know what she was talking about if just human. He turned to the ring as Juri was counting.

Autumn giggled and bounced up to Hiei and placed a glowing hand on his shoulder before she said softly "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She felt him lean on her with his arm going around her shoulder. She tighten her hold on him as he fainted and moved so Hiei laid on the ground. A glare from her made Kuwabara back off from making fun of Hiei and Yusuke stopped laughing. She sat on the ground as she listened to the others talk, she noticed Koenma and Kurama both took glances at her and she wondered why. Snapping from her mind she heard Kuwabara acting tough and she glanced over at the Toguro brothers and Sakyo, her eyes narrowing at the older Toguro when he appeared in their area.

Yusuke noticed how Kuwabara was acting as he stood in a ready stance, blocking Autumn and Hiei by default. He picked up Hiei and said "Come on lets go to the waiting room."

Autumn glanced up at Kuwabara as he talked about Genkai and she looked at her brother before she said "Kuwabara..." She fell quiet as the girls came in, she couldn't say anything right then and instead she sat next to Kurama as she let her energy flow around her to heal and help the others with their bodies.

Koenma felt a warmth come over him and he looked at the small human girl who was providing the energy that flowed around her. He asked "Autumn why did you say I should come to the ring too?"

Autumn looked at the spirit world ruler and said "Because you will play a part in the fights without fighting. Sakyo is planning something so he won't even fight. I can't tell what but I'm sure you realize this."

Kuwabara said "Hey then how about Autumn fights the elder Toguro." He winced as he got three yelled No's at him and he looked at the ones who spoke.

Autumn shrugged and said "You heard the moms and dad. Which is odd considering the dad likes to fight." She motioned to Keiko and Kurama at the moms joke and Yusuke about the dad joke.

Koenma raised an eyebrow and asked "moms and dad?"

Autumn nods and said "Keiko is other mom, Kurama is other other mom, and Yusuke is the dad." She looked at Keiko before she added "Keiko use to make Yusuke and me play house with her and Yusuke as the parents and me as the child, it's kinda kept the same now only with Kurama gaining a mom part.. sometimes a dad role but he is more motherly."

Kurama shook his head and said "I only act that way because you act that way."

Yusuke said "If Autumn fights it's gonna be Sakyo since it'd be an easy win and she's still healing us when needed." His voice had the finality tone to it that left no room for anyone to question his words.

Keiko sighed softly hearing Yusuke and said "Autumn.. you shouldn't even be down by the ring." That was one of the things she really liked about Yusuke was his protectiveness over his younger sister.

Autumn rolled her eyes as she adjusted how she sat and said "I'd rather be at the ring to heal them than them bleeding along side. I can't do that.. it's too painful." Her voice was soft as she sat there and looked at the ground.

Keiko's eyes soften as she looked at the young girl before she realized that although it was hard to watch for herself, if she could help them better than just shouting at them it wound be more painful to watch. "Fair enough, Aut." She said as she looked at the girl who looked older than normal.

Autumn stayed with Kurama and Hiei as she wasn't feeling up to being far from Kurama when she wasn't sure how to lie completely to Kuwabara. She nudged Kurama and nodded towards Hiei before she stood up and walked out of the room as Hiei opened his eyes. She leaned against the wall next to the door as she was aware that they shouldn't be going off on their own right then. Hearing the announcement she headed to the arena and went to stand next to her brother. "Hiei is awake." She said as she joined the boys.

Kuwabara said "Sheesh, they're reconvening the matches, and Genkai still hasn't come back?"

Autumn noticed the look from her brother and she reached over and squeezed his hand. She didn't know why he hadn't told Kuwabara but she was letting her brother decide, after all she knew that his wish would be to bring Genkai back to life.

Hiei said "No, you pull your own weight from now on."

Kuwabara said "Oh even Hiei is back, Genkai must be really sick."

Autumn looked at Kuwabara as Koenma teased him and she stepped over and touched Kuwabara's arm before she said "Kuwabara, you can do this.. just don't be stupid about it." She looked up at him and gave his arm a squeeze before she moved back to her spot next to her brother.

Kuwabara looked at the small girl and nodded surprised at her words and mainly at the fact she had used his name before he said "If I don't make it back take care of my cat." He then moved into the ring as the fight was about to start.

Hiei felt an unknown emotion passed to him form his arm as the small girl touched the taller male. He was surprised at it but he felt relief when she had let go and was back by her brother and next to him.

As Kuwabara fought, Autumn shifted and said "Would have been interesting for me to fight him."

Kurama glanced at Autumn and said "But we are not finding out."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and hit Autumn upside the head before he said "This isn't the time Autumn."

Autumn yelped and hit her brother in the stomach before she said "Shut it. I know this." She shifted away from her brother as her eyes watched the ring with a wince as Kuwabara got hit and told about Genkai. She kept her face emotionless as Kuwabara grew angry, she knew that she couldn't deny what the elder Toguro was saying.

Shifting closer to his sister, Yusuke looked to the side as Kuwabara looked at him. He knew how his sister felt, after all she was the only one who really knew and even then it was only from how he acted.

Kurama placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed it before he said "So that is why you were near Yusuke so much since then."

Autumn nodded and whispered "To watch over him.. it's sad that my healing can't work on emotional scars." She looked back to the ring and watched as Kuwabara smash the elder Toguro with what looked like a giant tennis racket and declared the winner.

* * *

Quote of a future chapter:

" _Yeah but I've never had any dreams like that with Kurama as the star."_

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	17. From far and silent starry skies,

Hello!Yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. This is really the end of the dark tournament, so it kinda works out that this is the near of the planned chapter titles I have and I'll say perks to anyone who noticed the chapter names theme.

But I'm also gonna kinda start skimming so that I can get to really get into Autumn's story. Right now it's still just her following Yusuke's story.. hers will start once the anime has finished.

Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who reads. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying it enough to keep reading it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Seventeen:** _From far and silent starry skies,_

* * *

Autumn looked at Kuwabara after he punched her brother and she stayed quiet before she stepped up and touched the tall human arm as her healing energy moved to heal him without a thought. Her eyes looked up as Sakyo stepped into the ring to make the bet and she shifted with a glance at Koenma.

Koenma agreed with the bet before he said "Urameshi will win." He was sure that at least one of the Urameshi's would win.

Autumn and Kurama look at Koenma before Autumn muttered "Don't count on me.. I can't win if I end up fighting Toguro. It'll be hard to kill me yeah but he is way more powerful than me."

Kurama glanced at Autumn and then at Koenma before he said "If they were fighting together against him, possibly but alone she wouldn't stand a chance."

Kuwabara looked between them and then back at the small girl who was healing him. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked

Autumn shook her head and gave a smile to the tall male before she said "Don't worry about it." She finished healing him and took up the spot between Kurama and Hiei.

After the ten minutes, Yusuke looked at Autumn before he said "Guys protect her.. or Koenma will face someone worst than his dad." He had fought with her during the break and came out loosing about her going to sit with the girls for his battle. He saw the determination in her eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of staying by the ring.

Koenma looked at Yusuke and then at Autumn before he asked "Who could be worst than my dad?"

Autumn glanced at Koenma and smirked before she said "Keiko. She will kill you if you let me get hurt.. just like I'll kill you if Yusuke dies and you don't bring him back to life." Her eyes went to the ring as the fight started, she manged to keep her worry hidden behind an emotionless mask. As the yoki grew stronger she noticed the effect it was having before she was pulled back against a chest behind Koenma as he put up a shield. She didn't need to look to know it was Hiei as she felt the bandages on her wrist.

As Kuwabara exclaimed about winning, the demons and Koenma looked on worried about it before Autumn shivered and took a step back against Hiei, so her back was against his chest, and muttered "It.. isn't over." She could sense a slight fear from her brother and her eyes stayed glued to the hole in the wall as she chewed on her lip.

Kurama and Hiei glance down to the girl before they looked up wondering what she was talking about. Kurama noticed the small signs that showed the girl was worried far more than she showed right then. "Aut.." He trailed off as Toguro came back into the arena. He glanced at Autumn as her brother was attacked by energy alone.

Hiei tighten his grip on Autumn's wrist as he felt her tense up before he whispered "Don't heal him just yet."

Autumn glanced at Hiei before she nodded and watched as her brother he removed the spirit cuffs, listening as it was explained. Chewing on her lip, she watched the phoenix and said "I thought he was holding back."

Koenma looked at Autumn and asked "Are you saying you knew he was holding back?"

Autumn nodded and as her eyes never left her brother even as he disappeared, "I sensed it.. when we were fighting.. he was lost in anger and grief. But I thought it was simply because he recognized me even in his state then."

Koenma's eyes widen and he looked back at the fight before he said "Whoever trained you clearly done a good job."

Kurama said "That would be Hiei and myself.. although she's grown more aware from Yusuke. They are linked in an odd way since they can share spirit energy if needed."

Autumn screamed as her brother was hit back into the third floor watching area, slightly she trembled as her hands curled into fists and she shouted "Yusuke!" She watched wide eyed as her brother attacked and then get beaten. Falling to her knees she screamed "Brother!" Right as Keiko screamed for Yusuke. Her hands covering her ears as she was trying to block out her brother's pained screams. Softly she whispered "Yusuke just draw on my energy."

Kurama stared at Autumn before he looked up at the fight, "Autumn look up." He said as he reached down to touch her shoulder to get her attention back on the fight.

Autumn looked up as she saw Toguro holding her brother down under his foot, hearing Genkai's voice she stood up as she realized what would be happening soon and tensed before she whispered "I know he'll win." She glanced at Toguro before she saw the energy get thrown near the girls, anger showing in her eyes. "Yusuke don't give up!" She shouted at her brother as she took a step forward and away from her friends but stayed behind Koenma to stay in his protection if needed.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he heard Genkai give Toguro the secret to make Yusuke reach his full power. He glanced at Autumn before he asked softly "Autumn?" He saw the nod from her before he looked at Yusuke. It was clear to him why Autumn fought so much to stay near the fight, that she knew what was to come. That they wouldn't be able to protect her and with a glance to Hiei he noticed the smaller demon had caught on to what would happen and was angry about it.

Autumn stood near the front, her eyes clearly challenging Toguro before she step forward after Toguro had picked Kuwabara. "If you are gonna kill anyone then it better be me. You want to see my brother's full power then don't be half assed about it like him." She said while taking a few more steps forward.

Toguro looked at the girl before he said "It doesn't matter to me who dies."

Kuwabara said "I'll die."

Autumn hit him on the head and said "Idiot you will die." She glared at him and said softly so the ones near her could hear only, "I'm the one that can heal faster than any of you." She smirked and darted forward before she gasped as Toguro appeared before her and slammed his hand into her chest. A cry of pain came from her as blood rushed out of her mouth, her eyes locking on to her brothers and she said "You have to win." Her eyes going dead as she fell to the ground and covered her energy up in the manor of making it seem like she had died.

" _Idiot girl, you can't die just yet._ " "Autumn hang on we can help you." "Autumn.. you didn't have to." She heard them all but she stayed how she was with a soft murmur into Kurama and Hiei's minds " _Keep playing along, I can feel him accessing his full power. Just keep him believing I'm dead. I'm already healed as I'm sure you two can see._ " She didn't know what was happening or how others were responding but she felt the energies around her and that her brother was growing stronger and tapping into his untapped power.

Kurama looked at the small girl before he looked up at Yusuke as his real power appeared. "This may have been a too powerful shock to him. She holds the spot next to Keiko in his heart."

Koenma looked down at the girl before he looked at the fight to see how Yusuke was doing with the fight. He noticed the slight breathing from the girl and he saw that she wasn't dead, he realized her healing power had already taken care of healing her.

Autumn laid on the ground as she felt how her brother felt from his energy, it pained her that he was feeling the way he was but it was so familiar to her from her own experience when he died.

Yusuke stood there as he remembered his sister over the years, as the memories flashed in his mind he saw and heard her voice change " _ **You're gonna win right big brother?**_ " " _ **Come on why can't you teach me to fight?**_ " " _ **Did you see that? I beat him!**_ " " _ **Hey Yusuke, I don't need you to walk me to school anymore.**_ " " **You'll always protect me right, Yusuke?** " _"Yusuke I love you._ " He saw the memories that went with them.. the last words he heard he saw her falling to the ground with blood dripping from her chin. How could he have let her be on the team? ' _I failed her. I always told her I would protect her._ ' He thought as he got hit, he felt anger flood him as he felt like a block had disappeared and he was washed in warmth of her spirit energy.

" _Yusuke, you only failed me if you don't beat Toguro._ "

He laid there as he thought ' _But how?_ ' He didn't expect a reply, hell it was all in his mind but when the vision of his sister standing in front of him with a smile on her face as she held her hand out to him, he knew the answer. He stood up as he released his power and as Toguro suggested killing another one he moved effortlessly forward and grabbed the old mans hand. "No, the only death will be yours." He said before his eyes moved to his sisters body and he felt her next to him and that gave him strength to proceed with the fight.

" _Hey big brother, you aren't allowed to die yet._ " Yusuke pushed himself up hearing his sisters voice tell him that he wasn't allowed to die yet. His eyes barely holding back the tears as he stood there, feeling like his sister was standing next to him in spirit even though he didn't see her nor did any of the others so he knew it wasn't true. His brown eyes landed on his sister's body and he fell to his knees, "Am I alive? I can't be alive if my sister is dead." He said before he broke down crying over his sister.

Autumn kept her act up before she snapped "Idiot, how do you expect me to get any sleep if you keep making such a racket." She sat up with a glare at her brother before she stood up and smiled at him. "Besides now you know how it feels to loose a sibling." She said as she heard her brother going into a rampage and beating up Kuwabara. She giggled softly as she walked over to them, standing next to Kurama and gave a nod to her friends words.

Yusuke stopped and looked at his sister before he walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said with the meaning behind his words being _I love you and don't do that again_.

Autumn nodded as she hugged him back and said "I'm sorry too." Her words having the meaning of _I love you too and I won't._ She stepped back and added "Don't worry I won't do anything dangerous again.. I'll stay with Keiko." As she hugged him she sent her energy out to make sure he was healed.

Sakyo looked at the siblings before he agreed with Kurama's theory and said "Yusuke, you got a very special sister there.. not many would be willing to die just so their brother can gain power." He then talked about the bet and started the self destruct of the stadium.

Autumn helped Kurama with her brother and shook her head as Kuwabara made faces and surprised annoyed sounds as Hiei saved Yukina and she looked at Keiko before she felt her brother pull away from her and Kurama. She looked at Yusuke and walked with the taller demon to the girls as she felt worry for Keiko but seeing Yusuke dealing with it. She ran with them after Keiko snapped out of it and she came to a stop before she said "I might be able to pull off a spirit gun but I doubt it'd be strong enough to break through." Right as her words left her lips she covered her eyes as a hole was made. Thankful she didn't have to attempt to do her brothers move to make a hole she flashed a smile to the demons who stood in the hole. As the demons and her brother talked, she glance around as she thought it wasn't the time. "Lets get going, you can see who has the bigger balls later when we aren't about to get squished." She said as she dodged Keiko's hit to her head and once they were out she said "They were basically doing that."

Keiko said "That doesn't mean you have to say it like that! You are suppose to be a girl."

Autumn shrugged and said "Kurama looks more like a girl than me right now so what does it matter?"

Keiko glared and said "It matters! How am I gonna turn you into lady if you say stuff like that?"

Autumn gave a smile to the older girl and shrugged as she stood next to her brother as he leaned on her and Kurama, not minding right then that he was basically using her as a crutch due to her being shorter than him so much.

Botan says "Oh hey the prizes, you guys didn't get your prizes."

Yusuke says "It doesn't matter, there is only one thing I want." The others agreed and Autumn stayed unnaturally quiet.

Autumn sighed as she picked up her bag and twirled the leash around her arm as she waited for the girls to come back, Yoshi sat next to her. Glancing up she saw her brother come stomping out and she waved to him before she said "Big brother, things are gonna turn out alright.. you'll see."

Yusuke stopped as he heard his sister call him big brother, something she normally wouldn't do. He glanced over at her before he said "Yeah yeah, that's all everyone is saying." He waited for her and her dog to get next to him before he started to walk with her following after him. After a while of walking in silence he asked "Why did you do that?"

Autumn walked quietly with her brother, it felt like it did back when they were younger. Although Yusuke was always the one causing trouble and grumbling about school, but now it was a completely comfortable silence. Mostly she was waiting for him to bring up what he wanted to ask and it didn't take long. She glanced at him before she replied "Because I knew I wouldn't die.. and I knew when to stop so he didn't reach my heart, not that he would have anyway."

He glanced at his sister before he asked "So that really was your voice that drove me on? What about feeling like you were fighting with me?"

She hit his arm and said "Of course that was me, I couldn't very well let you give up after faking my death to make it so you could reach your full power." She glanced up at him,"Because we are linked by spirit energy.. well that is the closest I can think to call it, I think it's more like I can store some of your spirit energy mixed in with mine so that when you really need you can draw on it." She placed her hands in her jeans pockets, "At least that is how Hiei explained it when he helped me build a block to keep me from feeling when you were in pain."

He stopped and turned to face her before he asked "How long have Kurama and Hiei known about you?"

She stopped when he did and looked up at him before she shrugged and said "Kurama from the start pretty much, he knew about the dizzy spells and connection to you since you went to Genkai's the first time. Hiei.. well I'm not sure on him but I didn't train with him until after you left to go train. They came to me to use me as a healer for them when training."

He looked at his little sister before he sighed and said "I guess this how Keiko felt." He rubbed the back of his neck before he put his arm around his sister and said "Come on we need to get you back to school. Really since you think dieing is an option to help me become stronger, how stupid that was."

Autumn nodded to her older brother before she laughed at his words, "Oh please even with that action I'm still smarter than you." She replied before she pulled away from him and darted forward with Yoshi keeping up with her and her brother following.

Reaching the meeting point, the siblings laughed as they came to the cafe at the hotel. Kurama looked up and said "Seems like Autumn works better than anything we could do."

Kuwabara chuckled softly and said "Well she is a healer."

Hiei glanced up to see the two laughing and then looked back to his coffee. Kurama smiled and stood up pulling up a chair for Autumn at their table. "Hello Autumn, Yusuke." He said as he retook his seat after Autumn had sat down.

Yusuke sighed and leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee. "Are those girls packed yet?" At the shake of Kuwabara's head, he sighed and said "Autumn you don't know how thankful I am that you don't take long like them."

Autumn raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and said "That's because I'm still viewed as a child pretty much. Give it a few years before I start taking that long and you have to worry about making sure your rep keeps guys away from me."

Yusuke chuckled softly at her teasing and said "Oh I think the fact that no guy is worthy of you unless he can beat me in a fight will keep guys away from you." He reached over and ruffled her hair before he got his hand slapped away with a growl and glare coming from his little sister.

Kuwabara started to complain about the girls and his sister which then ended up with him getting freaked out as the girls showed up and Kuwabara got forced into caring the girls bags.

Heading towards the boat yard, Autumn stayed quiet as the others talked and instead of looking forward she had turned to look behind them as she felt the hint of Genkai and she remembered her vision of Genkai returning with them.

Yusuke looked back at Autumn and said "Hey come on." Although he froze as he heard Genkai's voice and watched at she appeared on the hill. The group happily ran to Genkai with Yusuke being last to really accept it.

Autumn smiled as she walked up and said "It's good to see you again Master Genkai."

Genkai nodded to the young girl, wondering just how much the young girl would grow under training if she had grown just from the last time she had seen the girl so much and she couldn't help but half look forward to the summer break.

* * *

Before the quote I have decided to for the next 10 to 9 weeks (however long Doctor Who is airing new episodes) that there will be a new chapter each Saturday.. random times but still every Saturday there'll be an update. Which I have the next two months typed up.. I need to really get on with Aut's story since I have some future bits for it already planned.. but the sims keep distracting me.

Quote Time:

" _I promise that Keiko will keep him leashed up."_

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	18. A song full of life can be heard

Hello!Yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. Originally this chapter was longer but I broke it up into two chapters however since I was hoping that I could end Yusuke story with the first song I used as chapter titles but I've kinda gone over it.

But I'm also gonna kinda start skimming so that I can get to really get into Autumn's story. Right now it's still just her following Yusuke's story.. hers will start once the anime has finished.

I love all the reviewers and people who favorite and follow!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Eighteen:** _A song full of life can be heard._

* * *

Autumn headed up to her friends class and she walked into the room after a couple of girls ran out giggling. She walked into the class room and moved over to sit on the desk in front of her friend before she said "I got track in a little bit but what is with those bugs?"

Kurama looked up at from his hand to the girl in front of him on the desk before he said "It's a bug from the demon world." He turned his eyes back to his book and added, "I'll wait for you and explain on the walk home."

Autumn watched the bug fade before she said "I've seen a lot of them lately." She hopped from the desk and headed for the door, "Alright I'll see you after club." She waved to him before headed out of the classroom, softly humming as she made her way towards her club field.

Later after Autumn was done with track club, she headed up to were she was to meet Kurama. Wincing slightly when she heard the pet idiot yelling and she came up and hit him on the head with her bag. "Shut it loudmouth." She said as she crossed her arms and glared up at the taller male,"What do you want anyway?"

Botan looked concerned for Kuwabara due to the hit to the head having heard the thud of the hit and said "Ah nothing Autumn! There isn't anything wrong." She laughed while trying to pull off an innocent act.

Autumn crossed her arms before she said "Yes and I completely can't read your mind." She glared at the blue haired female before she shook her head. "Come this way." She said as she went and opened the door to see Kurama getting threatened by some nerds. "Shuichi, the pet idiot and Botan are here and they won't tell me what they want." She said, "Which means it has something to do with that idiot."

Kurama looked at the group and was glad the small girl had gotten to their other friends before there was too much of a scene. He chuckled softly and asked "What is happening?" As he was handed a piece of paper and he read it before he handed it to Autumn, ignoring the looks from Kuwabara and Botan.

Autumn looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow before she heard them talking about Hiei. She handed the letter back and said "Well then I guess, we better set out to find him. Unless you guys have a plan on finding him when he doesn't wanna be found?"

As they tried to convince Hiei to join, Autumn looked at the demon who was only a little bit taller than her. She crossed her arms and said "Hiei.. don't make me use your weakness."

Hiei looked at the small girl and asked "What weakness?"

Autumn smirked and said mentally " _Yukina. If they can overcome my brother what makes you think she'll be safe?_ " She looked at him with a smirk.

Hiei looked at the small girl before he said "Ok you have my interest."

Autumn looked at Botan and asked "You got anything to offer?" She was completely ignoring the looks from Kuwabara and Botan since she figured Kurama had figured out her reasoning.

Botan looked at Autumn before she nodded and said "I can get Koenma to mark your sentence as served."

Kuwabara looked scared and asked "Are you sure that is safe?"

Hiei nodded and said "Fine."

Autumn smirked and said "Alright lets go then." She saw Hiei's eyes narrow but she didn't care as there wasn't any way for them to stop her from going.

Botan nodded and said "Come on we have a house party that we can't be late for."

Botan looked at the small girl and asked "Are you sure Autumn? I mean it's dangerous."

Autumn looked at Botan and said "You guys need the numbers, besides you don't know if I'll be of help or not." She walked towards the door with them and looked at the sign.

As they walked in, Autumn looked at the older guy who had on the same uniform on as Kurama. She didn't recognize him and she glanced at Kurama before she asked "Do you know who he is?"

Kurama nodded and said "Kaito, he comes in second on the tests of my year. I've never talked to him and he is bright for his age."

Kaito looked at the two in the same school uniform as him before he said "I never thought you would be part of this, Autumn Urameshi. But you do stand out as the track star and top of your grade, I'm lucky you aren't in the same grade as us or I'd be coming in third."

Autumn raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and said "Most likely." Her eyes narrowed before she said "Hiei no!" Her words were said right as Hiei darted forward to attack Kaito. She stood next to Kurama and watched what was happening. A glare going to the older boy as he talked about her brother, she closed her eyes as she listened but also sensed that her brother wasn't being hurt at all.

Her glare turned to Kuwabara and said "No, we aren't leaving Hiei behind, Kuwabara. I'll hurt you myself if you even really consider that."

Kaito raised an eyebrow before he said "Never figured you for a violent type, Urameshi-chan."

Autumn looked at him and smirked before she said "There is lots you don't know about me." She moved over to Hiei and knelt down before she said "Botan, he is fine.. you just freeze as your soul is removed." As she stood up she added, "I can easily put his soul back in after getting it."

Kaito couldn't hide the surprise on his face as he heard the small girls words and he laughed which got cut short from the glare he received. He felt a shiver down his spine, yes it was clear that something was off on her and his information didn't have much on the girl. "So it seems you are a dangerous little one." He said.

Autumn rested her head on her fist while sitting and waiting, she was silent, which made it easy for her to keep from saying the taboo word. A growl came from her when Kaito threatened the souls of her friends. With a glance at Kurama, she saw the plant having moved to get the key before she looked at Kaito and said "If you harm those souls, that will be the last movement."

Kurama smirked and went into his speech and he glanced at Autumn before he said "S _tay quiet for this challenge._ "

Autumn looked at Kurama and nodded, she shifted in her seat as she looked at the paper before resting her head on the back of her chair. It wasn't like she needed to speak out loud, nor did Kurama need to when needing a message passed to her. When Kaito came back from the bathroom and looked at her before she was asked with eyes on were Kurama went. She simply shrugged as she gave an bored look, her eyes closed as if not having any interest in the game. But really it was because of the telepathic message from Kurama that told her to close her eyes.

Once Kaito had lost, Autumn looked at the souls to see them return to their rightful bodies and she looked at the three who gained their souls back and rolled her eyes before she said "Kuwabara you don't have much room to talk." She stood up stretching before she looked at Kurama and said "Three keys are needed by the way, Kaito had one on him but when he was laughing he was too busy to notice small hands." She held up the silver key Kaito had and tossed it at Kurama before she said "Hidden third key, Kaito didn't think of it's location, so need to wake up that guy."

Botan's eyes widen and she said "Wait you mean you can read our minds?"

Autumn looked at Botan and said "Yeah.. well those that aren't protected.. I keep out of minds however unless I need to." She left out that she had connections with Hiei and Kurama that normally kept doors closed unless opened by them if needed.

Autumn placed an hand on Hiei's arm and said "Remember the reason why you are here." She growled and said "Kuwabara, they haven't hurt Yusuke and if they did then who's to say his power won't transfer to me via our connection and cause all of their deaths." She saw the surprise on the guys face before she smirked as she heard an echo of questioning about her.

Kurama looked at Autumn and said "That is true, not even I understand that connection you have with Yusuke and your guys shared power." He was playing along, sure there wasn't much of a chance what they were implying to happen but it seemed to fool Yana, Kuwabara, and Botan too.

They moved on to the next room and looked at the stairs, Autumn made a face and looked at Botan who was explaining the use of seals before she wrote her name down on four and stuck them on the others. She looked at Hiei and his grip on Botan, she walked up and put a seal on Hiei's arm as Kurama put his own Hiei. "Hiei don't make a fuss and deal with it." She said before she moved in front of the stairs she was planning on taking.

Coming out at the top of the stairs, Autumn looked at her brother with the others as they were told about what Yusuke had to do. When she was looked at after the others had been asked, she crossed her arms and said "Dumb ass if you think he would get the chance or even let alone survive trying to copy me then you are more of an idiot than I thought."

Yusuke chuckled softly and said "Ok so not you, nobody calls me an idiot that many times in one go aside from you Autumn." He left off that he knew that his sister was completely real simply from the fact that it felt right and he was pretty sure that nobody could copy that. "Besides anyone who tries to copy my si-" He was cut off as he was hit in the forehead with a rubber band, "Yup that just completely tells me all I need to know about Autumn. And that really hurt Aut!"

Kido looked a bit confused at Yusuke and said "Your time is up, decide." He stepped off of Yusuke's shadow and to the side.

Yusuke rubbed his forehead and looked at them before he said "Don't take this personally!" He then ran towards the group.

Autumn raised an eyebrow as Yusuke went to hit Kuwabara, not phased as her eyes turned to Kido.

Kido said "Wow you figured it out, how did you know it was Kuwabara?"

Yusuke explained before he said "And I know that you couldn't copy Autumn, she is too smart for that and your friend wouldn't be able to walk if he tried to go after her. Besides if you harmed her, then you would be killed.. whoever gave you the information probably mentioned that hurting my sister would only give me a power boost."

Kido looked at the small girl and said "I doubt that." At least until he heard about the power boost and he looked between the two. "Sister? No they didn't tell us that you had a sister."

Autumn smirked and said "Telepath." She pointed at herself, "None of your minds are shielded at all, I assumed your master would have taught you if she knew for sure I was coming. It was easy to know what was happening from your copy guy."

Yusuke looked at Autumn and asked "So what is really happening?"

Kurama looked at Autumn before he got a nod from her confirming what he thought and he started to explain what was happening.

Autumn snickered softly at the reactions from Genkai's words before she looked at Genkai and asked "So how come you didn't tell the kids about me? And can I hit that yellow haired idiot on the floor for threatening the idiot?"

Genkai smirked at the young girl before she said "It was just as much of a test to these kids as well as to the ones with you. Although I'm surprised to hear you are a telepathic human on top of so spiritually aware. And no you may not hit him.. yet, wait until you start your training with me." She crossed her arms before she looked at Yusuke at his question about what was going on. Explaining what was happening and then having Kuwabara come out to agree with her.

As Yusuke joked about Kuwabara being in his underwear, Autumn said "My innocent eyes." As she covered her face, using part of Hiei's scarf to do so. Which got a laugh from Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama while Hiei glared at the small girl but didn't do anything else.

Kuwabara grumbled about his clothes being taken and went to get them back.

Genkai then went on explaining what was happening, which she noticed that Autumn didn't seem to concerned with what was happening but she also figured the girl didn't plan to get involved much more.

Autumn jumped slightly as the case Botan carried started to ring and she poked the case. "Um Botan you case is ringing."

Botan said "Oh that must be Koenma." She sat it on the ground and opened the case and showed Koenma on the screen in the case.

Autumn stood quietly listening before she chewed on her lip as Koenma explained the classes of demons, her hand went forward and rested on her brother's shoulder as they were told about Toguro. Her eyes stared at the screen as she tighten her hand on her brother's shoulder as Koenma went on. "The human world would be destroyed." She said softly. It was at the point that Kuwabara yelled out about not being able to see or hear Koenma and his powers.

Downstairs, Autumn stood next to Yusuke before Genkai told her to put the soul back. With a shrug, Autumn moved up by Genkai and held a hand out as her power raised with her focusing on putting the soul back.

"A full house.. so I take it your plan worked then Master Genkai." Kaito said as he looked at the group. "So you really could have fixed them if I couldn't have. You've really surprised me considering you are so normal."

Autumn nodded and said "I told you. Just don't go risking your soul again. I don't like people who threaten Yusuke." She crossed her arms and moved back to next to her brother as Kurama was talking to Kaito.

As Yusuke got scolded, Autumn shook her head and Genkai said "Perhaps your sister would have been a better choice, she at least is able to use her brain."

Yusuke snapped "Then you've gone deaf again! Koenma said we don't have time to lose."

Kuwabara said "If the tunnel finishes then we're doom!"

Genkai said "Then we have three weeks still and three questions to answer. How many? Who is the boss? And what is the true nature of their powers?"

Autumn glanced at Hiei as he stepped up and ask the question about his class level. She shook her head as it was clear that Hiei was upset at his ranking and she sighed softly. Sighing she looked after Hiei as she listened to her friends talk about the smaller demon. "I'll deal with Hiei for you." She said to Kurama before she heard Genkai. "Yeah I'm not part of your group." She said.

Yusuke looked at Autumn before he said "Stay the night with us, it's safer that way."

Autumn looked at her brother before she nodded and said "Alright."

As they were leaving the mansion, Genkai looked at the young girl who had been quiet and she pulled the girl to a stop and asked "You aren't going to get involved right?"

Autumn looked at the older woman before shook her head, "After the dark tournament, I said I wouldn't get involved in anything dangerous. Well as long as they tell me what is going on, if they hide it from me then I'm just gonna have to find out which means being involved." She looked at her brother before she added "Besides it'll ease his mind a bit to know that Keiko is being watched out for by someone who can protect her."

Genkai nodded and said "That is good in this case, there is no telling what the person who is doing this will do to keep Yusuke busy with other things."

Autumn nodded as she shifted her bag before she said "But I'm not all that willing to stay out of trouble, if anything big happens to him then I will involve myself against his wishes." She smiled and added, "Besides Keiko will be worried, naturally she'll somehow get involved and thus lead to me getting involved. So it's a win for me." She then nodded to the older woman and jogged up to catch up to her brother and friends.

Genkai looked at the siblings and shook her head slightly before she thought ' _Well at least with her, things should be as interesting as her energy._ '

Yusuke looked at his sister once they reached the corner and said "Get home brat, you promised you wouldn't get involved in dangerous things."

Autumn looked at her brother before she shrugged and said "I know.. I'm going home to change and then go make Keiko get me some food." She turned and asked "Should I tell her the details or just that you are gone on a mission?"

Yusuke looked at his sister when she mentioned Keiko and then again at her question. "Just tell her I'm saving the world again.. and try to keep her out of trouble." He said.

Autumn glanced over her shoulder at her brother before she nodded and said "I'll try but be careful, I'm gonna be picking up Puu to take with me at least if he didn't go to Keiko already." She saw her brothers nod before she gave a wave to Kurama and said "You stay safe too, I need your help still." She smiled at her friend before she waved to the others and jogged off heading for home as she was sure Yoshi would be upset along with her mom for her not coming home to take care of her dog.

Sighing the small girl ran next to her dog as she was headed to Keiko's house knowing that the older girl wouldn't be awake yet. Well she figured but as she turned a corner, her dark purple eyes landed on Puu flying towards the city and that Keiko stood talking to Shizuru. Jogging up to the two older females she greeted them, "You can relax.. both of them are fine. Just on another mission.. Genkai is with them."

Keiko looked at the smaller girl before she asked "Are you sure? Puu was acting really weird."

Autumn nodded while she hated lieing to the two girls, she knew that if she told the truth that things would only get worst.

Shizuru looked at the city getting a bad feeling before her eyes went to the small girl and dog. "Don't lie to me, tell me the truth."

Autumn turned her eyes to Shizuru and said "I did tell the turth, right now they are fine but they are heading into a dangerous mission but it's a whole lot less dangerous than what will happen if they fail."

Shizuru stared at Autumn and asked "How dangerous?"

Autumn glanced at Keiko before she said "Human world in the balance."

Keiko looked at the two girls before she heard Autumn's words and stood there looking at the two. "How do you expect me to sit by while Yusuke rushes into danger? How can you do that Autumn?" She asked as she looked at the younger girl.

Autumn looked at Keiko before she sighed and ran a hand though her hair. "Because I have faith in them." She said with her dark purple eyes locking on Keiko, "If we were there, that would only give Yusuke something else to worry about. It's why I'm here... protecting you so he doesn't have to worry about you as much."

Keiko looked at the small girl before she said "I.. can understand that but I can't help but worry about him. Come on Shizuru." She then took off running after Puu.

Shizuru looked at Autumn before she said "I'm worried but I understand and even I get a bad feeling but we can't let her go off on her own." She then took off after Keiko.

A sigh left her lips before she turned and muttered "Damn it.. so much for getting some free food." She looked at Yoshi and said "Guess we'll have to grab something on the go then Yoshi." She smirked and took off running after the two older girls with her dog following.

* * *

Quote time:

 _"What no hey Autumn or anything? Geeze just a where have you been. I feel so loved."_

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	19. Pray from Final Fantasy

Hello!Yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. So close to the end of the anime part and the start of Autumn's story.

I love you all who are reviewing and I'm really appreciate the ones who are following and/or fav this story. For those who follow this story only there is another one shot up in Black Rose Fillers.

Also who here would wanna see a short story of the YYH Movie with Autumn in it? It'd be between the dark tournament and well the events in the past chapter before the demon world bugs showed up at least I'm figuring due to Keiko's knowledge.

Plus who'd be interested in a little Halloween (and later a Christmas one) one shot with the characters? Be a little glimpse into the future of the characters basically without really giving much away for what is planned.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Nineteen:** _Pray from Final Fantasy_

* * *

Autumn took a bite out of the hamburger she got from a fast food place with a few more in her bag that hung on her shoulder. She had fed Yoshi one and she glanced up hearing Keiko, walking up she finished her food and tossed the wrapper in a nearby trashcan. "Keiko you need to calm down.. what is the good of rushing to Yusuke when you-" Her voice trailed off as she felt someone trying to press into her mind but her shield was too strong and turned her head to look around.

Keiko looked at the small girl and dog before she said "I don't know but I'm not sitting around worrying, I know I can't do anything but I can't sit by either."

Shizuru looked at Keiko and mentally agreed with Autumn as there wasn't anything they could do. The whole reason she was tagging along was simply from worry and to make sure Keiko didn't get into trouble. As an ambulance went by she heard Keiko say something about someone being hurt, before she saw Puu following the ambulance. "Keiko look." She pointed to Puu and said "Either Yusuke is in that ambulance or Puu has taken up ambulance chasing."

Keiko looked up before she took off not hearing the comment about Puu taking up ambulance chasing.

Autumn sighed and said "Well we better go I have a feeling that there is gonna be trouble otherwise." She walked after with Yoshi to follow her brothers childhood friend even as Shizuru ran ahead of her. With a shake of her head she thought ' _So much trouble why couldn't they be normal like the other humans or impartial like Hiei._ '

Upon entering the hospital, Autumn gasped and then heard Keiko and Shizuru before she said "We need to get out of here now." Yoshi growled from beside her as the girls walked in further. Her eyes widen as Puu started to freak out and she dashed forward as more bugs came towards the girl, her energy lashed out to protect the two. "I'll say this again out of the hospital!" She groaned as they ran further into it and darted after them with a thought ' _Maybe I should just knock them out and then carry them out._ '

Although her eyes caught sight of copy psychic and she went over to him before kneeling down next to him. "Hey Yana." She said as her hand touched the guy sending her energy out to heal, "Wake up come on Yana."

Yana groaned and opened an eye as the green started to fade from his face. "Doctor.. bugs.. don't get bit." Was all he could say before he passed out as his face turned green again.

Autumn stared as she saw her healing didn't have any power on the guy and she quickly found Genkai's mind and her brothers along with another. She shivered slightly as she heard the thoughts from the one she didn't know before she whispered "Damn it Keiko what the hell have you dragged us into." She stood up and dashed towards were she sensed the girls, heading up the stairs as she saw them get into an elevator, Yoshi in front of her clearing the area in front of her of bugs. Running to Genkai, she said "Keiko, Shizuru elevator."

Genkai looked at the young girl before she asked "What are they doing here?"

"Keiko is too stubborn, next time she wants to follow Yusuke I'm knocking her out." Autumn growled as she followed Genkai. Seeing Shizuru stepped out of the elevator, Autumn slipped past her as Genkai pushed Shizuru into the elevator. Autumn looked at Keiko with anger clear in her eyes, "Do you know how hard it is to protect you when you are always doing stupid things?" Her eyes soften as she saw the effects of the bugs on Keiko and she reached out to touch Keiko's arm sending a jolt of her energy into the older girl.

Shizuru looked at the two younger girls before she looked at Genkai and asked "Can she heal her?"

Genkai looked at Autumn and Keiko before she said "I doubt it but she can possibly slow it down."

Autumn looked up and said "I've slowed it as much as I can but it isn't enough. She won't die though." She stood up and growled softly as she glared at the door. "Stupid Doctor.. he is saying Yusuke has to kill him."

Genkai and Shizuru looked at the small girl before Genkai said "We can't let that happen. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Autumn nodded and said "I'm coming with you." She stood up moving next to the older women. "Yes I know I'd be more help protecting them but I can't stay here.. not with what is going through his head. Besides Yoshi can protect them just as good." She looked at her dog with a pointed look that told her dog to stay with Keiko.

Genkai looked at her and nodded before she said "Shizuru you better close the door." With that the two ran off after Genkai thrown a blast back to kill the bugs.

Autumn said "Stop! He'll kill you." She said at the same time as someone else yelled for her brother to stop. She glanced at Yana seeing him against a door and her eyes widen before she saw her brother punch the guy out the window. She ran over to Yana and knelt next to him with her hand hovering over the wound to heal him. It pained her that her brother was questioning himself and as she glanced up sensing Genkai bringing the guy back to life.

Yusuke looked at Autumn and said "You shouldn't be here."

Autumn glared at him and said "You should tell your idiot girlfriend to not follow Puu into danger. I warned her, I'm knocking her out for your next mission." She crossed her arms as Yusuke noticed Keiko behind Shizuru.

Kurama walked over to her and said "My aren't you getting moody."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Only because she knows she can't do anything right now to help yet wants to go get into trouble."

Kurama chuckled softly and patted her shoulder before he said "Of course, and here I thought you wanted to be part of the mission."

Autumn rolled her eyes but she glanced up at her friend before she said "Not really.. I'm not one for fighting.. I just want to run."

The red head laughed softly and gave an one arm hug to the smaller girl. Before they heard the sirens and left with Kaito staying behind with Kido.

Yawning, Autumn sat next to Kurama as she looked out and drew some of their classmates before she asked "What is the time frame on the end of the world?"

Kurama looked at his friend as he swallowed the food in his mouth before he said "Three weeks I think unless there is anything new found out about it."

Autumn sighed as she turned her attention back to her drawing before she asked "Why are you skipping today anyway?"

Kurama chuckled softly and said "I need to go to spirit realm to get some information. And I must go now."

Autumn nodded and said "Alright, then I'll see you at my place since that is were everyone is staying." She stood up as the bell ringed and slipped her drawing pad back into her bag and headed to class.

After school, Autumn glanced at Kaito who was waiting for her at the gate and sighed softly before she said "You know you don't have to walk with me." With those words she walked past him and headed for her home.

Kaito looked at the smaller girl and said "I know but it's safer this way." He turned and followed the small girl quietly, he felt like he was being watched by someone with an deadly intent. "Do you feel that?" He asked the girl in front of him.

Autumn didn't look back and simply said "It's just Hiei." She didn't bother to look behind her as she kept walking.

Kaito glanced around as he moved up next to her before he asked "Then why is it full of deadly intent?"

Autumn glanced at him before she said "Because he doesn't like you. I'd suggest you stay three feet away from me at all times." She looked back in front of her as Yana joined them, "Even though you guys are helping and I may heal you, I still don't like you." She added as she reached the apartment building and got on the elevator, closing it before the two boys could reach it and pressed the button for the right floor.

Sighing she leaned against the wall and muttered "Idiots.. they really don't know how hard it is." She rubbed her head as she felt the touches of a headache starting to fade. It was hard for her to block them out as they were no longer just part of the surroundings like all the rest. She really needed to talk to Genkai about teaching them to shield their minds or ask Hiei for help. Stepping off of the elevator, Autumn headed to the apartment and opened the door to see Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Genkai. Ignoring them, she went to her room and closed her door and took some medicine for her headache.

Yoshi sat outside Autumn's door and growled at Keiko who had wanted to talk to the younger girl, she looked at the dog and said "Come on Yoshi, I just want to talk to her." She got a growl and nipped at by the large dog, taking a step back she sighed and went back to the main room. "Yoshi won't let me in, Botan." She said, "So I can't ask her."

Yusuke shook his head and said "Let me put it this way, you guys can't sleep in her room. Take my room. She hasn't been feeling well lately with new people getting in the group."

Genkai glanced up before she stood up and went to see the girl, she looked at the dog who growled at her and snapped "Shut up, I'm going in." She opened the door as the dog didn't try to bite her but she closed the door behind her and looked at the girl who sat on the floor doing homework. Her eyes looked at the girl who only glanced at her before going back to the work, "You're psychic powers are growing, aren't they?"

Autumn looked up at the older woman and gave a nod before she said "It also doesn't help that Kaito and Yana don't know how to shield their minds.. I'm having trouble blocking their minds. It also doesn't help that I can't spend that much time around Kurama.. and I haven't been training with Hiei since he's been awol yet near at the same time."

Genkai nodded as she listened before she said "I'll teach those two how to shield their minds.. but what does spending time around Kurama matter?"

Autumn rubbed her head and took a drink of water before she replied "He normally helps me train but since the hospital, the little time we've had to train lately hasn't been enough."

Genkai nods and turns before she said "The girls are wanting to know if they can sleep in here. What should I tell them?"

Autumn sighed and said "It'll be fine for them to sleep in here but I'm not giving up my bed." She glanced up to see the nod and as her door was open she said "Yoshi come here."

Genkai let the dog into the room before she left closing the door and headed back to the living room. She said "You girls can sleep in Autumn's room she said. Just know that it'll be on the floor." She looked at Yana and Kaito before she said "And you two are going to get some mental training. We can't have Autumn getting headaches when she is suppose to be protecting you two."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and asked "How is she going to protect us?"

Yusuke chuckled softly and said "She was trained by Kurama and Hiei.. you think that she would be weak after all of that?" He crossed his arms and added, "Besides she is my little sister, she was just as strong as me just a little over a year ago... well faster than me but that is beside the point."

Kaito looked at Yusuke before he said "So physically she is strong and her mind is on par with mine and Kurama's. Master Genkai why didn't you have her as your student?"

Genkai chuckled and said "Because the idiot there was the one who won. I didn't know about Autumn until after I had picked him as my successor. She would have been a better choice though.. she also probably would have learned faster."

Yusuke made a face and said sarcastically "Yes it would have been better at least then I wouldn't have to had endure your training."

Autumn came out of her room to hear yelling and she walked in and hit Yusuke on the head before she said "Dumbass stop being such a sore winner about that. Besides I wouldn't have survived the orb.. I would have given up the first chance I got because I would know I wasn't ready for it." Stretching she said "I'm taking Yoshi for a walk, don't do anything stupid." She turned and left the room and then apartment with her dog following her.

Autumn sighed and rubbed her head as she headed to the park, ignoring the rain that was coming down as she didn't see the point of blocking the rain. She pulled her jacket around her tighter as she glanced at Yoshi and then took off running with her dog next to her. It was clear she wasn't holding back to her normal fast human speed as she knew that she wasn't really being watched by the seven. She wasn't important enough and as far as they knew, she was just someone who can heal injuries and nothing more. Reaching the park, the two slowed down and headed to one of the big trees that kept it mostly dry under it. Sighing softly she leaned against the tree and looked out into the rain, it wasn't long until she sensed the demon who had stormed off a couple of nights ago. "Hello Hiei." She said without looking towards the demon.

Hiei looked down at the girl who leaned against the tree before he moved down to one of the lower branches. "You shouldn't be out here alone girl." He said as he looked out into the rain, "You've gotten soft."

Autumn glanced up at him before she said "They aren't even aware of me as anything but a healer. I've grown stronger due to that tunnels energy." She rubbed her head and muttered "It's been a real pain."

Hiei looked down at the girl before he dropped down in front of her, his eyes looking into her eyes before he reached out with his mind to hers. He felt the shield and saw her jerk her head to the side as if it pained her. Narrowing his eyes as he looked at her before he reached out and turned her head to make her look at him again.

Autumn winced and turned her head away as she felt Hiei's mind against her shield, it wasn't painful exactly but it felt weird. At the touch to her chin her eyes widen slightly as he forced her to look at him, dark purple meeting crimson with shock. "What.." She started but her eyes closed as his hand moved to rest against her cheek and she felt the shield he had put up during her first training go up stronger. Opening her eyes she looked at him and said "Thanks."

Hiei nodded and dropped his hand from her face before he said "Practice on strengthening your own shield. You can't always rely on me." He jumped back up into the tree as he sensed Kurama was near. " _And don't worry, I won't let someone else destroy this world. If anyone is going to then it's gonna be me._ " He added mentally to the girl.

Autumn smiled at him before she nodded and said "Thank you, Hiei." It was to both of his messages and help. She looked up as she sensed Kurama and looked towards the direction before she saw him. Instinctively she knew he had something on his mind, her eyes narrowed before she asked "How much more dangerous has this mission turned?"

Kurama looked up surprised to see his small friend before he said "A whole lot more. I'll tell you on the way back to your place." He kept walking as he felt his friend fall into step next to him, he took to explaining as he sensed Hiei listening too.

Autumn stood next to Shizuru as the blond on her brother's bed woke up, her arms crossed as she looked at Seaman as he ranted about a tape after Kurama had explained it. Sighing softly as her brother talked to him, without glancing up as Shizuru led Keiko out of the room. As the others left, she got the nod from Genkai before the old psychic and the others left, she stepped up next to Seaman. She sat behind him as Botan comforted Seaman, placing her hand on the boys shoulder and let her healing energy flow into him.

Seaman looked at Autumn as he felt the warmth of her energy after Botan had left and asked "Why are you doing this? I'm the enemy."

Autumn sighed softly before she said "You have a kind heart is why, too kind to see that tape you were talking about. You've been hurt but you can't blame all of the human race for the idiotic actions of others.. otherwise you are just as bad as the humans you watched." Moving so she sat in front of him as her hand moved to the cut on his chest and glowed her healing purple as she worked on removing the current pain he felt. She glanced up into his astonished blue eyes, "Don't worry if they wanted you dead then they wouldn't be allowing me to heal you."

Seaman looked at the small girl that sat before him, he could feel the warmth from her hand all through his body as his pain faded. He really didn't know why the girl was being so nice and was talking to him without sugar coating her words at all. His mind wondered to if there was any hidden intention from the ones who caught him, his eyes looked at Kuwabara and thought ' _He is the one Sensui is looking for. But do I tell them or not?_ '

Autumn glanced at the boy hearing his thoughts before she said "That idiot there, he was wanting me to heal you first but he was out voted. " She withdrew her hand and said "That is all that I can do right now." She left off that she wasn't to fully heal him but she had gotten enough from his mind to know more of the plan. Reaching up she touched his face and ran her fingers along the cuts on his face. "I can tell you are strong but if you let hatred control you then you are weak and will lose any fight with the others." She said as she stood up and gave him a smile, "But I know you don't want to really hurt anyone, I can see it in your eyes. So don't give up on being human."

Autumn fell quiet as she looked out the window and put up a shield around the ones in the room. "Botan get away from the window and stay down." Her eyes narrowing as the door was opened and moved to the side of the window as her mind went out to Sensui's to capture his thoughts. As things played out, she chewed on her lip before she started to repeat what Seaman was thinking about when Botan asked what the boy was thinking. Her eyes blank as she looked at the door and shook her head as she moved down to lean against the wall panting. "Kuwabara has a sword that can break the barrier between demon world and human world." She said as she looked up at Shizuru, "The others need to know."

Shizuru nodded before she looked worriedly at Seaman."You are gonna be alright?"

Seaman nodded as he looked at the small girl by the window before he asked "How?"

Botan glanced at Autumn to see her gone and said "She is a telepath.. the tunnel has only made her power grow stronger."

Autumn appeared next to Keiko as the older girl looked around the corner, putting up an shield around the older girl. "Keiko you should listen and not try to watch." She said softly as she was ready to grab the older girl if needed.

Keiko glanced at Autumn before she asked "How can you just let him fight on his own?"

Autumn looked at Sensui and said "It isn't possible for me to fight. If I was stronger and had been training with Yusuke lately, then I could help him. But we haven't, so if I was to go into the fight then it would be more trouble than anything else."

Keiko looked at the smaller girl and saw the worry on her face and realized just how worried the younger Urameshi was. She stayed next to the small girl as she felt the force of the blast hitting the Urameshi apartment.

Autumn stood still as she watched her brother fight, "Keiko, we need to go check on the girls." She pushed the older girl into running as the two girls headed towards the apartment. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Shizuru and they narrowed more after Keiko ran off to tell Yusuke about Kuwabara. Her dark purple eyes lighten as she said "So much healing, luckily I have an expanding limit." She knelled next to the older woman and placed her hand over Shizuru's hand letting her energy flared up slightly to work on healing the woman.

Shizuru looked up at the small girl and she laughed softly before she said "We are lucky to have our own personal healer."

Autumn shook her head and said "Yeah you guys are.. really with Botan's limit being much lower than mine and Genkai not having time to heal." She glanced up after she stopped the bleeding and took care of healing the bone along with making it so it was just a little scratch. Stepping back she closed her eyes and said "There ya go.. we should go check on Botan and Seaman."

Shizuru shook her head and said "No I need to go after my brother." She looked at the smaller girl and asked "You understand?"

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah go.. I'll take care of them." She watched the woman run off and she took off heading up to check on Botan and Seaman.

Reaching the apartment, Autumn entered it and headed into the damaged apartment, and made her way to her brothers room. Her eyes widen at the sight and she heard Genkai and Koenma enter, moving over she touched Botan's shoulder and snapped "Mitarai, snap out of it." Her energy flowing into Botan as soon as Genkai had lifted the bookcase off of the grim reaper. "She'll be alright." She said as her hands moved down to the grim reapers back as Genkai moved Botan's shirt up and she help healed the blue hair female.

Autumn stood up and went to her room, grabbing her bracelet that held her other weapons on it before she felt panic from her brother and heard him wonder where Sniper was at. She stood up and spotted Seaman heading to the door, she followed and went down the stairs before she said "Botan I need you to take me to Yusuke."

The group look at the small girl and Kurama noticed the look before he asked "Why are you saying Botan? Tell us which way."

Autumn shook her head and said "Right now I really don't care about the world,Yusuke is facing against Sniper. I said Botan because I can show her the way while she flies me there on her ore. After that if you guys are still clueless to were you need to go then she can show you the way."

Botan looked at Autumn before she made her ore appear and she sat on it before she held her hand out for Autumn. "Come on then there isn't any time to waste."

Autumn took the hand and sat on the ore behind her as she held on and pointed in the direction she knew Yusuke to be at. "Hurry Botan, he is panicking."

Kurama looked after the two girls before he looked at Seaman and said "I'm guessing you know the way."

Seaman nod and then told them were they needed to go.

Autumn tighten her grip on Botan's jacket and thought ' _Only a little bit longer, Yusuke, and then you'll have help._ '

Botan glanced at the small girl who held on to her jacket and sensed the worry from her. "Don't worry, Autumn, I'm sure Yusuke will be alright."

Autumn nodded and said "I know he will be but I feel like being stupid and worrying about him. It's been a long time since I felt an emotion from him so clearly." She chewed on her lip while pointing towards a forest off the road. Her eyes widening as she saw Sniper on a hill before she saw him disappear and she said "Keep going, he is someplace down there." She pointed to the forest before she saw her brother on the road and a gas semi was headed at him. Her eyes scanned the area until she saw the red jacket on a hill and smirked.

"Go back to the others Botan." She said before she jumped down and kicked Sniper in the head right after he fired. "That's my brother you jackass." She said as she heard the explosion, "And you better hope he isn't dead."

Sniper looked to the small girl who had put distance between them before he noticed behind her where Yusuke and a short man stood. "Urameshi."

Autumn didn't need to look behind her to know that Hiei stood there with her brother, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed towards Sniper. A glance at Hiei she gave a nod to him as she turned and went to Yusuke and knelled next to him as she healed him while Hiei took care of Sniper.

Yusuke said "Hiei!" His eyes wide.

"So what now I'm not allowed to kill the bad humans?" Hiei said before he felt the shift of weight on him.

Autumn reacted as she appeared next to Sniper and knocked his arm away with an crack from where she hit right as Hiei reacted withdrawing his sword. She glanced at Hiei before she looked at her brother as they spoke. Her eyes looked to the portal area before she moved to the side as she caught up to Hiei's plan. She moved to stand next to a tree, putting a shield up around her as the two boys started to fight.

As the two came to a stand off, Autumn dropped the shield and walked over to her brother and touched his arm as she shot healing energy into him since he wasn't hurt bad enough for her to need to focus on healing him. She looked at Hiei as she stood to the side and said "Hiei come help us."

Hiei looked at Autumn before he turned to the siblings and said "I'll come with you but I won't help. There is no reason for it."

Autumn smirked and said "Well you'll get a front row seat to the end of the world.. and besides you'll have more idiots around than Kuwabara if that portal opens." She moved to stand behind them as they spotted the weak demons that showed up.

Hiei smirked and said "They are in the class of even the girl can beat them."

Autumn smirked and said "How nice.. run behind a girl for protection.. they aren't even worth the energy it'd take to draw my sword."

Yusuke glanced at his sister before he chuckled and said "Annoying things." As the demons attacked he and Hiei took care of them as his sister stood back behind them watching. With that the three started to head towards were Sensui had taken Kuwabara.

* * *

Quote time:

' _That idiot.. how did he make enemies while just training?_ '

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	20. I've followed this for in search of

Hello!Yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. Another long chapter but it's also the end of the anime part and the start of Autumn's story, basically. And I'll be using a different song for the next eighteen chapters.. well maybe next eighteen chapters it completely depends on how my muse is as I may have it ended before then but who knows at this point.

I love all who review, read, favorite, and put this story or me on alert! You are the sole reason I'm not killing my sims families or running around lost in Skyrim or Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning or making a YYH town to have Aut live out her life on the Sims 2.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Twenty:** _I've followed this for in search of_

* * *

Autumn stood next to Hiei and Genkai as she listened to them talk, as Hiei asked why they should trust Seaman and saw her brother look at her. She stepped up and looked at Seaman before she said "He is telling the truth. Hiei if I can get that from his mind then you should be able to easily." She glanced at Genkai and slightly pouted but she nodded, accepting that she couldn't go with her brother and friends. She sat on the truck with the others before seeing her brother and the others come back. Listening to them she jumped down and said "I'm going."

Genkai looked at her and gave a nod before she said "Alright, Kaito and myself will go too."

With that the group headed inside and back to the door as the door opened and they entered. With Yusuke making a joke and then explaining what the game was, he glanced at his sister knowing she never played any games. Kurama and them were planning, as he looked at them before he said the plan but added "Any sport ones, Autumn will do."

Seaman looked at Autumn and asked "Can she really do that?"

Autumn shrugged and said "Depends on the sport. I mean I'm on a track scholarship so most sports come easy to me." Her eyes looked as the kid and said "But as it's a game, I'm not sure how good I'd be." As the game was decided she walked forward and said "Really since I don't play games."

Seaman said "Hey Tennis is the one I'm best at. You should let me take this."

Kurama placed a hand on Seaman's shoulder and said "No it's hers."

Autumn glanced at the kid and said "Can I do a practice one to learn the controls?"

Gamemaster looked at the girl and laughed before he said "That is against the rules."

Autumn shrugged and said "And here I thought you would live up to your nickname, kid. A true gamemaster would be able to change the rules of the game they chose to bring to life." She stepped up to the controls and said "Lets get this started then." She was ignoring the look from the kid as she had insulted him which made him act like a kid.

As the match started Autumn lost the first couple of points before she smirked and said "So that is it." After that she started to win.

Yusuke stared and said "Kurama do you mind explaining why you said Autumn could take the sports."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Simple, she is a master at any sports game. With her and me playing Goblin City together by doing what we are both good at.. we win nearly 90% of the time. Besides the Goblin king won't effect her because she is better at the mind games, if you've ever came to any of her track meets then you would know this. They think her as the weakest on the team because of her size."

Kaito glanced at Kurama before he said "I thought she said she never played before. Was that simply to make it seem like she would be easily beaten?"

Kurama nodded and said "Yes, if you look at him you'll notice he is rattled by her words and now he is trying harder to distract her. It isn't working because she already knows the pattern of the game and her skill to ignore."

Yusuke looked at his sister noticing the change in her and chuckled softly, "So much like she was younger. She was always competitive with sports.. she was always picked first though in elementary school."

Autumn giggled softly as she won the three sets in a row before she looked at Gamemaster, "Nice try but the girls at the track meets are more creative than you are with your insults." She turned and walked back to the group and took a spot next to Hiei and her brother.

Autumn watched as Genkai took her turn and then her brother, after that she saw Kaito step up and the quiz started. Her eyes staying on the questions before she said "Kurama, he memorized the question order."

Kurama looked at Autumn before he asked "Do you know how he did that?"

Autumn shook her head and said "Last time we played, I almost did but I didn't realize it until near the end of the quiz but to get it in the five questions.. then he has studied it far more than I have."

Yusuke looked at his sister and Kurama before he asked "You really do play games without me knowing?"

Autumn smiled at her brother and she said "Yeah, I only play at Kurama's house and normally after a long study session right before a test." She shrugged at his look before she looked forward as Kaito seemed to have given up.

As Kaito lost and Kurama realized what was going on, even Autumn did on one level. As Kurama stepped up to play and talked to the boy as Yusuke realized what was happening. Autumn bit her lip and whispered "Kurama." Her eyes looked at her friend as she listened to her brother and Genkai. Watching she stayed quiet with worry and concern in her eyes as Kurama won, as the territory exploded, she moved closer to Hiei for protection. She walked forward with them and looked at Kurama before she stepped closer to her brother and touched his arm. She said softly "Kill Sensui.. what he is doing to these kids... is completely horrible. Playing on their fears like that.. it's horrible."

Yusuke looked at his sister before he said "Promise." He looked at Genkai before he said "Autumn, stay with Genkai still." He then walked off with the others.

Autumn watched them leave as she hugged herself with worry clear on her face before she turned and appeared next to Genkai as she fell into step with the older woman. "Genkai, tell me.. what are their chances of success?"

Genkai glanced at the girl before she said "Do not worry, you have to have faith in them."

Autumn hugged herself and said "I do have faith in them but Kurama was so angry.. to use a child like that. I saw how he did it.. he is a manipulative bastard but he is putting the crimes of a few against all." She looked at the ground and added "Plus I can't help but worry that something bad is gonna happen to Yusuke. And if he dies..." She trailed off afraid to think of what would happen if Yusuke died again.

Genkai looked at the small girl as did Kaito before she placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder and said "That dimwit is too stupid to die again. So don't worry." She squeezed the shoulder under her hand rethinking the younger girl staying with them rather than going with her brother and friends.

As the group met Koenma, Genkai looked at Autumn before they split and said "Go with him. He isn't much of a fighter and might need someone to protect him." She gave Koenma a look that said it was for the girls sake that she was sending with him.

Koenma was going to protest until he saw the look and understood why the old master was sending the younger Urameshi with him. He nodded and said "Come on then."

Autumn stood there while she looked after Genkai and the other humans before she turned and followed Koenma, staying quiet.

Botan looked at the group that came out and saw that Autumn wasn't with them. "Where is Autumn?" She asked.

Genkai looked at the grim reaper and said "She is with Koenma, giving him back up."

Botan looked before she nodded and said "Alright." She caught the undertone and knew that there was more of a reason that made it so Autumn went with Koenma.

Autumn stopped running as she felt her brother's fear and she said "We have to hurry, he is very much afraid and in pain." Her heart was pounding as panic showed in her eyes, her speed changed as she passed Koenma. Getting to the entrance to the cavern and yelled "Yusuke!" Her eyes widen as she looked at her brother with her energy flaring up as her emotions took control with her healing energy snaking forward to heal the worst of her brother's wounds without a thought.

Koenma called out "Shinobu!" He saw the small girl was barely holding back from lashing out as he saw blood drip from her closed hand. However right then he didn't have the time to worry about the young girl as he locked his eyes on Sensui.

Yusuke looked at Koenma and his sister, yeah he was thankful for them but right then he didn't want his sister getting hurt and if he didn't stand a chance then what chance did his sister have. "Just stay back." He said in a strained voice.

Autumn growled as Sensui talked and said "Do that and I swear it'll be the last thing you do." Her eyes showed anger and pure protectiveness but it was a calm deadly anger in her eyes that rivaled even Kurama's eyes. She stared at Sensui as she listened to Koenma, after all she knew that she couldn't attack unless Yusuke died.

Koenma spared a glance at Autumn and said "This girl beside me has grown powerful, from your own tunnel, enough to force Shinobu out if I wanted to really talk to him."

Autumn didn't say anything as she stayed quiet, listening in on the minds around her as she heard Koenma's thoughts. Hearing the plan she said "Koenma, don't. I can block his energy."

Koenma and Sensui looked at her before Sensui laughed and said "Oh so the little girl thinks she is strong enough."

Autumn smirked and said "You are already underestimating one Urameshi... do you really wanna underestimate another one?" Her energy flared up as she sent Yusuke some of the stored energy in her that belonged to her brother.

Koenma stepped up and started to use his Mafukan only to be stopped by Yusuke. Who told them to leave, "Idiot why did you interfere!"

Yusuke said "I'm the damn detective and this is my case to solve." He complained about the pacifier being covered in drool. As Koenma tried to get the Mafukan which ended with him getting hit and sent across the room. He looked at his sister and said "Keep that toddler safe."

Autumn nodded before she said "Don't die or I'm not responsible for interfering." Her words held more meaning than just simply telling her brother what would happen. She jogged over to Koenma and stood next to him as her brother dealt with the current personality of Sensui. A shield coming up around them in order to make sure they were protected, her arms crossed as she watched the fight.

Koenma groaned as he sat up and went to walk out of the shield only to walk face first into it. He glanced at the girl who stood in the center and said "Let me out of here."

Autumn didn't even look at Koenma before she said "I can't do that. I said I would keep you safe. My loyalty is to my brother not you." As the wind from the energy blow past them it split around the shield she had up. "Ki... I've read about that." She said softly. Although she was distracted as her brother cried out in pain and she barely heard the crack from her brothers arm. The distraction was enough for Koenma to get out as her shield faltered.

Koenma stumbled forward and went between the two. "Shinobu." He pleaded as he looked at the man.

Autumn stayed back as she watched as her fingers curled her hands into fists before she said "Yusuke, don't be an idiot." She put her shield up to protect her as Koenma and Yusuke got thrown back. "Idiots." She muttered as she walked over towards the two males near the wall. Her hand coming up to touch her brother's arm as she healed it. She still felt fear in her stomach as she stood to the side while her healing energy boosted Yusuke's own energy.

Kurama stared at Autumn before he said "Hiei I can't reach her.. can you?"

Hiei crossed his arms and said "I can.. what do you want to know."

Kurama looked at Autumn and said "She shouldn't be able to withstand that energy.. she was never this strong before."

Hiei looked at Kurama before he looked back at Autumn and felt a tug on his arm with the dragon. "Her powers have grown from the tunnel. If he dies... do we know what will happen?"

Kurama shook his head and said "We have never seen her full power."

Kuwabara looked at the two demons before he asked "What do you mean?"

Kurama stared at them and said "Each time his life has been in the balance she's felt it and reacted to it. Those siblings aren't normal.. that is just her human side. Who knows what demon soul she holds in her." He looked at Kuwabara, "It means that we can't find out what will happen if Yusuke dies."

Itsuki looked at the small girl and thought ' _That girl.. she has the power to seal that tunnel.. a match to my own psychic power._ '

Autumn moved to the side that her brother wasn't on of Koenma and said "You aren't going to die." She knelled next to him and put up a shield around them as Koenma passed out. Her eyes, a light purple, glanced at the shadow on the wall and she smirked and said mentally in the shadow " _That is my brother you are talking about. Now don't make me take control over your little pet, Itsuki, and let my friends out._ " The soft melodic voice was older sounding and clearly one that knew Itsuki.

Itsuki's eyes widen at the voice it was one he could never forget or stop fearing as he knew the power that the owner of the voice had. "No it can't be.. not her." He said softly as he seemed to move back. "No she can't be released, it would ruin the plans."

Kurama looked at Itsuki before he saw Kuwabara making the sword. He wondered just who the older demon feared so much but he saw how Kuwabara moved and attacked.

Autumn turned her attention back to Yusuke as he was hit, her eyes widening as she fell to her knees. "No.. no.. Yusuke!" She cried out her brothers name and appeared next to him as her energy flared up dangerously lashing out. Her hands hovered were the hit had been over her brother's chest as her energy went into him. As Kuwabara came over she stood as tears fell from her eyes, she turned to Sensui. "Wrong side?" She said softly before her energy flared up and lashing out before she said "Who are you to decide what is the wrong side? You are human just as the rest of us are, that means you can't decide what side is the wrong side and what is the right side."

Stepping forward with a growl as her energy seemed to take on the shapes of dragons, "You can't just take a life that has never done anything wrong. You aren't Yama, you aren't righteous.. you are just a lowlife who isn't any different from those humans who were torturing the demons." She yelled at the man. The flames of her energy that were in the shapes of dragons lashed out towards the man she yelled at, a couple of the flame shaped energy dragons raced forward to slam into the older male and throw him against the wall. Her emotions clear on her face, pain standing out the most at the lost of her older brother.

Hiei's eyes widen as he realized just what Autumn had in her. He whispered "The Dragon's Rose." He felt the power from her and the dragon of darkness flames was responding to her, he could feel it.

Kurama glanced at Hiei before looking back to the small girl to realize what Hiei whispered was true. It made sense to him now on how Autumn's healing worked so fast on her and how she was able to do heal the way she did. It also made sense on how Hiei had ended up with a soft spot for the girl so fast.

Autumn growled as she felt her demon friends react but she couldn't leave her brother, her energy still flared up as her friends went at Sensui. She heard Koenma and she said "Tell me how to get my brother back." Her voice gave no room for the prince to argue with her, it wasn't a question but an order.

Koenma looked at Autumn and her energy that seemed to flow from her and shape into dragons. His eyes widen and thought ' _She got free._ ' "I don't know how you can.. he is dead.. unless you share your own life energy with him." He replied, not knowing what to say. Surprised that the ghost hasn't appeared yet, he looked up seeing a white light come shooting down and appear in front of the portal and looked at it.

Seaman asked "Who are they?"

Koenma replied and explained who they were to Seaman, as he noticed Autumn wasn't evening paying attention and that she seemed to be trying to heal her brother.

Autumn looked at her brother and knelled down before she whispered "Done then, I'm not going to lose him again." Her energy flowed to her brother as she healed his body before she focused on bringing her brother back to life. Her attention snapped to the thoughts from the caption and she growled before she said "Nobody but me and you guys aren't strong enough to take me on." She stayed next to her brother, healing him as she listened to them before she said "Koenma, you can obey them.. I'll take care of them." Feeling her brother's energy change she turned her attention back to him, her energy coming out right as Puu appeared as a giant phoenix around them.

Koenma yelled "Stop it!" As the SDF shot at the ball of energy that was the siblings and spirit beast. His eyes stayed on the ball as the red and purple energy surrounded them and grew before it disappeared. He could tell the SDF was scared of what would come out of the energy.

Autumn stood next to her brother as he spoke before she said "Yusuke, stop playing around." She hit him on the head after his evil laugh chased the SDF away, she could feel her energy shifting within her. Hearing the guy she rolled her eyes and said "He isn't evil, just an idiot." She jumped up on top of Puu and said "No you aren't leaving me behind Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at his sister and said "I would disagree but I know you." He turned towards the portal and said "To demon world Puu!"

Autumn closed her eyes and said "I really don't like that Sensui, he keeps hurting what is mine."

Yusuke looked at his sister before he said "We match it seems." He noticed the demon energy from her seemed to be as strong as his own.

Koenma looked at the siblings and said "That you do.. but Yusuke, you should know that she isn't like you exactly.. she holds the soul of an demon in her."

Yusuke shrugged and said "Don't care, we'll kick Sensui's ass just the same."

Autumn rolled her eyes and smirked as her light purple eyes looked at her brother before she said "I'll take care of the others while you are kicking his ass, maybe I'll join you but I'm just coming to make sure he dies."

Yusuke laughed and patted his sister's head before he said "Good plan, make sure Jr here doesn't get killed."

Autumn giggled softly at Yusuke's words about his heart as Kurama explained what happened. She walked over to her friends and said "You guys are getting stronger." Her energy flared up to heal her friends before she said "I'll join you in a few, Yusuke. After all I need to pay him back for the damage he has done to what is mine."

Yusuke smirked and said "I know but I'm gonna start the lesson." He then walked forward to face off against Sensui.

Kurama looked at Autumn and saw her demon energy clearly showing as she was healing them as a group. "You've taken to the demon side too, Autumn." He said.

Autumn glanced at her friend before she said "You're wrong Kurama, Autumn isn't here at the moment and nobody will remember what happened to her after I leave."

Hiei glanced at Autumn before he said "I didn't know that The Dragon's Rose was a real demon and not an item."

Autumn laughed softly and said "Most don't know that either, my love." She looked at her brother before she said "The name is Roze, as you will see the name 'The Dragon's Rose' is fitting." She moved up to on top of Puu when Yusuke told Puu to take them someplace high.

As Autumn/Roze watched she saw her brother get thrown back and winced slightly as she noticed what was happening. "They are talking about a plan or something from Sensui.. Yusuke is making jokes like the idiot he is." She said before she stood up and said "I'll be back." With a jump off of Puu she landed on the ground as her energy flared up at the same time her brother's did. "Hmm good to be back in my body." She said as she felt her tail twitched.

Koenma's eyes widen more as he saw the small girl when the dust cleared, sure he knew how she was suppose to look but to see her in person it made him realize just how she could tame dragons into listing to her.

Kuwabara looked at Autumn before he said "She's a cat... a cat."

Hiei hit Kuwabara on the head and said "She is a demon.. on the same level as those two down there which is S class remember. And it isn't just her own energy to worry about, she is protected by dragons." ' _One of which is under my control and clearly this one is much more special to her than the others to call me her love._ '

Below them stood Autumn.. er Roze in her full demon form. Long dark purple hair barely touched the ground as long haired black cat ears twitched on top of her head and a long haired long black cat tail flicked behind her. Her clothes had changed to a dark purple kimono with a black dragon with crimson eyes that was outlined in red wrapped around her, they showed off a curvy mature body. Light purple eyes looked up at them from an mature looking face and she grew a few inches on height, a smile appeared on her full lips as she straighten to her full height of five foot three inches. Walking forward, she appeared next to her brother and said "Brother must you take control like that? I hate being transformed like that." A pout appeared on her lips as her hand rested on her hip and she looked at the white haired half demon that was her brother.

Kurama looked at the two before his eyes widen again and said "Even as demons they are siblings."

Koenma looked at Kurama before he looked back to the two on the ground and said "I've heard rumors of S class siblings, I didn't think that those two would be them."

Yusuke looked at his pouting sister and said "Roze.. it's been a while. But it does not matter, we will kill him."

Roze shook her head slightly and said "I believe you will give him the pain he deserves for damaging what is mine. I will just watch but be careful, the human in you is strong." She stepped back and let Yusuke or his demon self go into beating Sensui. Calling on one of her dragons she smiled at the grey dragon who came to her and let her sit on his back as he moved up to be next to the others.

Kurama looked at Roze and asked "What are you doing?"

Roze giggled and said "I'm watching my brother give the pain, as much as I would love to be giving the pain but he has been lost far more longer than I have been." Her eyes turned to Hiei before she said in his mind " _The dragon you tamed, he is my mate. Even as Autumn, the dragon you tamed knows that it's me. We will be yours when the time comes, she will look like this later in life well body wise as she won't get the ears and tails until we merge and she becomes more of a full demon._ "

Hiei's eyes widen at what was told to him before he glanced at the neko who sat at ease on the back of one of the dragons of demon world that would without a thought devourer anyone else. He turned back to the fight to watch as Yusuke was powering up his spirit gun.

Roze watched as Yusuke come back into control as she motioned for them to follow Yusuke when he took off running down his trail. As they landed she stood with the dragon's head resting on her shoulder.

Laughing, Roze said "Yusuke, do not worry. I can promise that your ancestor isn't as bad as you think. Yes he is an S class and the reason I chose Autumn as my host, he is my brother and I don't believe in separating siblings."

Yusuke looked at the cat girl and asked "What do you mean you chose Autumn as your host? Who are you?"

Roze patted the dragon's head and kissed it's muzzle before she sent it off. Turning to face Yusuke, she said "I am the demon who resides in your sister, the one who has been healing all of you this whole time. My name is Roze and I'm known as The Dragon's Rose.. most don't know that I am a demon but think of The Dragon's Rose is an item. Only you will remember any of this, the others wont.. not even the spirit world defense. So take care of your sister, she isn't ready for me yet or the power I hold. As she still has to grow as strong as you were before she can handle me." She rubbed her head and said "You might wanna catch her, I am too tired from keeping her alive while I came out."

Yusuke stared at Roze before he moved forward and caught his sister in his arms, picking her up and said "Geeze this is gonna be annoying." With that everyone got on Puu and headed home.

A groan came from Autumn as she was in Kurama's arms, opening her eyes as she heard the yelling before she closed them again and turned her head to Kurama's chest. "Yusuke you idiot." She mumbled. Her head was pounding and her body ached, over all she just couldn't stay awake. As it was, since she didn't sense any danger and her brother was alive she could only believe that the image of him dead had been a dream only.

Yusuke looked at his sister and had the flash to the neko girl before he shook his head and said "I'll take her now Kurama." He turned around so she could be put on his back and he held her knees as her arms draped over his shoulders before he started to walk forward. Calling back for Keiko with the added comment of "Plus we need to get the kid home, she got all tuckered out."

Keiko laughed and caught up with Yusuke before she looked at Autumn and said "So it seems. We need to get her home to rest."

Kurama said "After you get her home, I'll cut your hair Yusuke."

* * *

Quote Time:

" _Naturally I'd forge your signature and go anyway..."_

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	21. That Glimmering Light

Hello!Yeah my lameness on writing fighting is really showing. Another long chapter but it's also the end of the anime part and the start of Autumn's story, basically. And I'll be using a different song for the next eighteen chapters.. well maybe next eighteen chapters it completely depends on how my muse is as I may have it ended before then but who knows at this point.

Thanks for the reviews!

I wanna say sorry for being a day late... the McDonalds I went to to use wifi had really bad internet and I couldn't do anything. So a day late but at least the normal McDonalds I use to get online is having better internet today.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.

 **Chapter Twenty-one:** _That Glimmering Light_

* * *

With a sigh, Autumn stretched and closed her eyes and rested her head against the table she was studying at in the library.

Kurama looked up at Autumn hearing the sigh and said "You were the one who asked for my help to do this. So why are you sighing?"

Autumn lifted her head to look at her friend before she said "It's just.. I feel weird.. like something happened and I forgot about it."

Kurama looked at his friend as he had the same feeling, he had talked to the others about it but they seemed to be not feeling it. He reached over and ruffled her hair before he said "After the next two questions we'll go find Hiei and train some."

Autumn perked up and looked at him before she nodded and looked at the math in front of her, she was working with the school to be able to skip a grade so she could start high school the next school year. As she finished the questions quickly which was by the time Kurama had finished packing up. She packed up and walked out of the library with him, "Can we grab some food before going to find him?" She asked.

Kurama chuckled and said "Yeah, come on." He glanced at her having noticed that she was starting to fill out her uniform and he was sure others would notice at some point. He was glad that she'd be skipping a grade as it would give him someone to help him if they got into the same school.

Autumn giggled and said "Awesome I got some money from some commissions that needs spent." She didn't take notice to his look, after all she was still clueless to the looks around her. Well not clueless but simply ignoring them as she didn't see a reason to pay attention, so more clueless to her own looks.

Autumn grinned as she walked in front of Kurama and Hiei, she had manged to win a fight against Hiei and it put her into a good mood despite it taking a lot of her energy.

Kurama glanced at Hiei and said softly "So why did you back off when you could have won?"

Hiei ignored Kurama with a "Hn." As he didn't see the reason to explain to the fox why he let the girl in front of them win. He didn't really know why he did either aside from the fact that she smelled really good to him and it confused him. Although seeing her happy made him think it was worth it but he didn't really understand why it made him feel at peace that she was happy over such a small thing.

Kurama realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the smaller demon, looked up to Autumn to notice she had turned to walk backwards and was looking at them. Realizing she had asked them something he said "I'm sorry Autumn, I didn't hear your question. I was planning tomorrows lessons."

Autumn raised an eyebrow at her friend, yeah she fully believed him.. not. "Of course you were Sensei." She teased, "But I asked do you guys wanna go for ice cream? There is this lovely little shop nearby that makes some really good ice cream."

Hiei raised an eyebrow and asked "What is ice cream?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and said "It's like snow only flavored.. in a way.. I think that would be the best way to explain it."

Autumn stopped walking hearing Hiei's question and then Kurama's way of explaining it before she said "Ok so that is a yes because I can't let Hiei experience ice cream with anyone else." She spun on her feet and dropped to walk next to them and said "Which how Kurama explained it isn't exactly the best way to do so. It's frozen milk or cream basically with fruit and other flavors added in. Depending on the kind is how it tastes and on your own personal taste."

Kurama chuckled softly and shook his head before he said "I think something simple would be best.. not one of your normal ones. A plain vanilla or strawberry would work best."

Autumn stuck her tongue out at Kurama before she looked at Hiei and asked "What type of fruit that you've had in the human world that you liked?"

Hiei had to fight back a growl as Kurama spoke for him, even if he didn't know what they were talking about. How Autumn explained it to him made it sound good but he didn't like not having a choice. Which he couldn't hide the look of surprise at the girls question to him, thinking about the question before he said "I don't remember the name but you often smell like it."

Autumn raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurama before she asked "I smell like a fruit?"

Kurama nodded and said "Your natural scent I believe is what he is talking about. Often it's strawberry scent mixed with crisp ice scent.. at least by the end of the school day it is like that."

Autumn looked confused before she said "I kinda get the strawberry bit but the crisp ice.. are you talking like how in the mountains the air has a frozen taste to it that I say is snow on the air?"

Kurama nodded and said "Yeah but you also have a third scent to you.. I can't identify though."

Autumn raised an eyebrow before she looked at Hiei and asked "Can you identify the scent Kurama can't?"

Hiei glanced at the girl before he said "It's a demon world flower, I never learned the name of it but it's one that only grows in fire or lava."

Kurama said "Well that would explain why I can't identify, I avoided places like that." He found it interesting that Autumn would smell of a demon world flower but he figured if she shared her body with a demon soul then that would effect her scent.

Autumn nodded to Hiei's words before she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the little shop that had a few people sitting outside it at tables with ice cream. She didn't notice that Hiei slightly tensed up as she touched him or really that he didn't pull away from her touch like normal. She stepped up to the counter and smiled at the employee before she said "One strawberry cup and one chocolate strawberry with cheesecake bites on top cup." She looked at Kurama and asked "What about you?"

Kurama had watched how Hiei reacted to Autumn touching him and realized that she had surprised the demon. With a shake of his head as he saw Hiei glare at the employee who got smiled at before he heard the question. "Vanilla with brownie topping." He said knowing that Autumn would steal some of the topping.

Hiei glared at the employee who Autumn had smiled at when he noticed the guy seemed to be taking too long looking at the girl. He followed her and watched how the ice cream was made quickly and then put into rolls and in the cup, he took the cup from the girl who handed him his and then followed the girl out after Kurama had paid for the ice cream.

Outside Autumn led the way to the park across the street and sat on a table rather than on the bench that was the seat. She smiled as she licked her spoon and glanced at Hiei to see him sniffing the ice cream. "Come on try it, Hiei. You should like it and you are welcome to try mine too."

Hiei looked at the girl before he took a bite to taste the ice cream, trusting her that it wouldn't kill him. Slightly his eyes widen at the taste before he started to eat it faster.

Autumn laughed softly at Hiei's look before she said "Slow down Hiei, the coldness can make the nerves in your mouth give you a headache." She smiled at the male as she went on with her own ice cream.

Kurama chuckled softly as he saw the two and saw Autumn was enjoying introducing Hiei to new things. ' _Seems like she'll be introducing him to more new things as time goes on._ ' He walked over to the two, taking a seat on the bench as he heard the last of the comment from Autumn. "Humans call it a brain freeze since it comes from eating or drinking cold things like ice cream too fast."

Hiei glanced at the two and shrugged before he said "Whatever." But he did slow down and watched Autumn as he ate, it seemed his two friends were back to talking of human things such as school. He really didn't think Kurama would need to go to the human school but as he had spoke to the fox about it before it was simply a way to blend in better. Although as Aut was still just a child, he figured it was good that she went to some type of schooling.

Autumn sighed softly as she leaned on the balcony to look outside as it rained, although she had a nice couple of days with her friends, she was missing her brother. The rain making it seem to match her mood, her eyes landed on her brother as he was walking towards the apartment but it didn't take much to know something was on his mind. She saw him look up and her eyes met his before he looked away, that worried her. It wasn't long before she felt him next to her and she stayed next to him. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

Yusuke looked at his sister before he looked back out into the rain. "Yeah.. and no you can't follow."

Autumn glanced at him before she sighed and said "I know.. too dangerous for me." She sighed while she chewed on her lip, before she glanced at him and said "I'll be graduating this year from middle school."

Yusuke looked to his sister before he said "No way! Way to go sis." He smiled at her and wondered just how she had manged to when she kept following him around. He looked at her and asked "So what high school are you trying for?"

Autumn shrugged and said "Meio Academy has already agreed to put me through their high school.. but I'm not sure. I've already been in their middle school and yeah it's challenging.. I don't think their high school would be." She felt his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "There are a few scouts from other countries that are looking at me too but most of those are for academic rather than track and that isn't something I'm giving up."

Yusuke looked down at his little sister and realized that she was a bit like him, always running and looking for something. He hugged her against his side and said "I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow night. I'm going to spend tomorrow with Keiko and break it to her."

Autumn nodded and wrapped her arm around him to hug him back. "You'll come back to us right?"

Yusuke nodded as he held her and whispered "I promise.. I'm telling mom in the morning."

Autumn looked at him before she closed her eyes and said "You better make sure I get some cool birthday gifts for any that you missed."

Yusuke laughed and squeezed his sister before he said "Yeah you got it." With that the siblings fell quiet and looked out as the rain came down. Hearing his sister yawn and looked at her before he said "Come on off to bed brat."

Autumn sat out on the railing as she listened to what was happening inside, her eyes narrowed at the SDF appeared before she looked at the others. She watched quietly before Kuwabara turned to her and said "You can't really be alright with him leaving, right Autumn?"

Autumn looked at Kuwabara before she said "I can't stop him." She hopped down and walked with the others towards the portal. After Kuwabara said bye to Yusuke, she was pulled into a hug by her older brother and her arms wrapped around him. "Three years.. I'm holding you to that." She said as she stepped back and smirked at him despite tears lining her eyes.

Yusuke stopped outside the portal and looked back to his sister before he said "Hey sis.. grow stronger.. I know you have it in you to become as strong as me." He flared up his energy as his eyes locked with his sisters.

Autumn looked at her brother before she smirked and flared up her own energy in response. "Don't go dieing there, I'd hate to have to pull you back to life again." Her smirk staying on her face as her eyes reflected the same challenge that her brother's eyes showed.

After her brother left, she heard the SDF and said "You guys are idiots to believe one side that doesn't even know him." She turned and walked over to stand next to Puu as she petted the spirit beasts face.

The next few months, Autumn spent most of it with Kurama and Hiei as she knew the two were trying to distract her while they prepared to leave. She was glad for it as it gave her time to spend with the two as it gave her time to put off being alone. Well as alone as she got with a spiritually aware dog that stayed with her the whole time. She woke with a start that night, looking at the one who woke her. Sitting up she said "Hiei.. you're leaving tonight right?"

Hiei nodded as he looked at her before he walked over to her bed and sat on it, reaching out to touch her cheek before he said "With us being gone, you'll be the only one who can push the fool to grow stronger." His fingers moved her hair as he was taking advantage of the sleepy girl to not remember it but it was because he was so drawn to her. Leaning forward he whispered "And know that you are mine." He then leaned forward and kissed her, feeling the rightness and fire that burned stronger than even the darkness flame.

Autumn looked at Hiei as he touched her, leaning into his touch slightly as she figured it was just a dream. After all why would Hiei ever act that way unless it was a dream. As he whispered her eyes widen and feeling his lips against hers surprised her completely. It only took her a few seconds to realized it and kissed him back as she felt a heat from him spread inside to warm her up and felt her heart speed up. When he moved back from her, she said "Hiei, don't lock our link.. I don't wanna be completely alone."

Hiei looked at the girl on the bed and gave a nod before he looked at the dog and said "Keep her safe and don't let someone else claim her." With that he disappeared to head to Genkai's to leave.

Autumn leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest before she whispered "Be safe Hiei." If she didn't have a test the next day then she would have been at Genkai's to see her friend off.

Kurama looked at the small girl next to him as they headed to Genkai's compound before he said "If you need to talk then just call me. I have patched up my home phone to work in the demon world. Since mother is away on a trip and will be calling to check in." He knew that she hadn't made any friends at school between being his friend and her last name making it hard. "I heard you got an offer to one of the top high schools in japan.. why not take it?"

Autumn glanced up at her friend before she smiled slightly at his words about calling him if needed. "Thanks." She said softly knowing why he was telling her. She paused as she heard his words on high school before she shook her head. "I'm not interested in it.. they don't have a good track club for girls."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he listened to her while walking with her up the stairs again. He figured that was the reason that she told others but he had a feeling was that she didn't want to leave her mother and home. "Of course, so then you'll stay at Meio?"

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah probably, I mean they do have me on a track scholarship and I won't have to really change anything aside from the slight changes to the high school uniform."

Kurama looked at her before he said "Don't hold yourself back, challenge yourself to go further. Trust me it's what your mom and brother want for you."

Autumn smiled at him over her shoulder and said "Don't worry about that, I'll never stop learning." With that she laughed and said "Come on I'll race you to the top." She then headed up the stairs at a run.

Kurama stopped in his tracks at the smile, realizing just how much his friend was starting to change, and shook his head as he listened to her. Hearing her laugh and then words made him laugh and he ran after her. Catching up with her to notice her smirk before she sped up and he followed. By the time they reached the top of the stairs the two friends were laughing.

Botan looked at the two who appeared on the stairs from where she stood next to Kuwabara and said "I don't get while they are laughing."

Kuwabara looked at the two before he said "They are ending on a good note."

Genkai looked at the small girl before she gave a nod and said "It's worth it."

Autumn hugged her friend before she said "If you run into Yusuke, hit him on the head for me."

Kurama hugged her close and said "A month is all I'm gonna be gone. Unless things change that is."

Autumn nodded as she stepped back and smiled at him, "I know.. our link will still work.. it's still there with Hiei. So I'll have that to talk to you too as long as you don't lock me out."

Kurama smiled at the girl and leaned down kissing the top of her head before he said "Don't give Genkai too much trouble." He straighten and then moved on to say the rest of his goodbyes.

Autumn moved back to watch and was joined by Genkai as Kurama left, she glanced at the older woman and said "Yeah I know.. I'm late for training but I figured you'd understand since I was failing some high school tests that Kurama had pushed me into."

Genkai looked at the girl before she gave a nod and said "We start tomorrow at sunrise. You've had enough rest as it is and we only have a month."

Autumn shook her head and said "I'll come back each summer Yusuke is away to learn all I can from you if you are up for that."

Genkai laughed and said "You sure have a thirst for learning. That will be good in your training." She looked at Yukina and said "Yukina, show Autumn to her room."

* * *

Quote Time!

" _I didn't tell you because you confuse me. I have no reason to be drawn to you.. or even enjoy your company aside from the fact that you don't force me to talk when I just wanna be left alone."_

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	22. Clasped in the hands of a child,

Hello! Ok well I wasn't able to end with the anime for the first song.. so a little bit of the anime is mixed in while it's also starting Autumn's real story.. the rest being basically a prologue or something like that

I would like to point out that the ages are of the characters at this point in the story:

Kurama is 16/17, last year of high school.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko are 15, just entering high school (aside from Yusuke).

Aut is 14 (she is a year younger than Yusuke), just entering high school due to skipping her last year of middle school.

I'm so glad people liked the little fluff with Hiei.. when that moment makes an appearance in the future.. it got rewritten so it won't be the same. Don't know when that bit will show up again since it's a future note/possible one way the story will go (but I will have Aut think back to it at some point because I like how the rewrite of it is but it didn't fit in with what happened last chapter is why I didn't replace it). But I hope it'll be enjoyable to the readers.. really after one chapter that will happen before then with Hiei and Aut.

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love all of you, really those who review and let me know they are enjoying the story and that it isn't getting too boring.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi.. for now.

 **Chapter Twenty-two:** _Clasped in the hands of a child,_

* * *

The summer pasted quickly with Autumn growing stronger as she learned more about the spirit energy. She had just finished training before she sensed Kurama back and she darted forward to go where her friend had showed up. Launching herself at him, she hugged him and said "Kurama!"

Kurama laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back before he said "You really have gotten stronger." He set her down and looked at her before he noticed her energy had was more under control. A voice in his head also noted that she seemed to grow more into her looks along with her energy having gotten stronger.

Genkai walked up to see the two friends before she said "She'll be getting the spirit cuffs on tomorrow."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked "Is she really ready for that?" He looked to her again to see her energy had gotten more in control and stronger but he realized that there was a difference in the girl in front of him and the girl he had left at the start of summer. He shook his head and said "Never mind that question, things are changing fast it seems. And I have a request of Genkai."

Autumn giggled and said "I asked her for them, they seem like they would help me the most and besides I can sense Yusuke's growing strength.. so I need to get up to his level when he left at least."

Kurama looked at the girl before he glanced at Genkai and saw the look the old woman was giving to the small girl before he shook his head and said "Autumn, you know I would love to have some of your cooking tonight."

Autumn looked up at her friend before she said "Alright since I'm done training for today I'll go with Yukina food shopping." She turned and gave a bow to Genkai before she dashed off to the temple.

Genkai chuckled and shook her head at the girls energy, only a few minutes ago the girl had been complaining about being tired. "That girl will be a handful when she finishes growing into her power." She said with a shake of her head, "Now what is it you wished to ask me?"

Autumn hummed softly as she walked next to Yukina holding the bags of food, as it was a weekend and the two girls knew that Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru would be coming around. So they had got enough food to last for the weekend, hearing Yukina laugh she turned her head to look at the girl who was the same height as her now. "What are you laughing about?" She asked.

Yukina smiled at the younger girl and said "You just seem so much happier and just from seeing Kurama."

Autumn smiled and said "Well it's also because I'm nearly done with this round of training too." She giggled softly before she said "And I'll have Kurama to eat lunch with once at school."

Yukina nodded before she said "I can see that as a celebration. But it still seems like you two are much more than friends."

Autumn shrugged and said "Well he is someone I consider as a brother. So that could be it."

Yukina looked at Autumn and asked "So you aren't his mate?"

Autumn made a face and said "Ewww no that is just gross. The creep factor of having a mate at my age is just... ew." She shuddered slightly, "Besides I'm only fourteen years old.. pretty sure I'm only a kid to you demons."

Yukina nodded and said "Well you are that is true but considering you are human, the age thing may not be effected by it."

Autumn shrugged and giggled softly "Well that would require me to not see Kurama as my brother. He falls under the same feelings as Yusuke.. there isn't anyone that I like enough to date or even consider being the mate of." Hiei flashed in her mind and she shook her head to clear it of that image.. she didn't know why Hiei came to her mind.

Yukina looked at the girl before she said "Alright so do you know when to expect Yusuke?"

Autumn sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "He said three years when he left.. so sometime around here in that time." She said with a sigh following her words, a sad tone in her voice too.

The two girls had stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, meeting up with Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko at the stairs to the temple. Yukina and Kuwabara kept up the talking as the other three followed behind them. Keiko looked at Autumn and asked "Have you heard anything from Yusuke?"

Autumn glanced at the one her brother loved before she said "No.. I sense he is doing fine though. Kurama is here for the school year however and he might know more.. he had something on his mind however so I didn't ask." She noticed the girls face before she smiled and said "He has gotten stronger so it's clear he isn't hurt at all."

Keiko nodded as she worried over him before she heard the words about Yusuke getting stronger. She smiled at the younger girl before she said "Thank you Autumn." Deciding to change the subject she asked "Excited for your last year of middle school?"

Autumn giggled softly and said "Nah I decided to skip that year and go straight to high school. At Meio Academy naturally though. None of the other schools that sought me out seemed to have a strong track club for girls to were it isn't just training and never doing any meets or their academic side would bore me to death."

Keiko's eyes widen and looked at the small girl before she laughed and said "So you got all the brains in the family?"

Autumn laughed with her friend and said "Yeah seems that way."

Shizuru looked at the two younger girls before she asked "So your in high school, why not go for the same school as Keiko?"

Autumn looked at Shizuru and made a face before she said "An all girls school? Please I'm barely Keiko's friend and even then that is only by default of Yusuke. I can't make female friends easily.. normally because I end up befriending the most sought after guy in school but still." She gave a smirk, "Besides Kurama needs someone to keep the girls away from him. Most don't see me as a threat because I don't look old enough, pretty sure they think I'm a ten year old who skipped grades."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and said "You don't look much like a ten year old right now though." At the confused look from the younger girl she shook her head and said "You are starting to mature, I'm sure the males will notice that sooner or later."

Keiko looked at Autumn before she said "Shizuru is right. My little Autumn is growing up!" She teased the younger girl knowing the girl didn't like to be called little.

Autumn narrowed her eyes at the older girls and with a small pout she said "Yeah well it's bound to happen.. I am fourteen and you went through some amazing changes when you were fourteen." She bounced up to Yukina at seeing the look from Keiko and said "I'm gonna go on ahead and put the food up." With that she took the bags from Kuwabara, since he had the ones that Yukina had been carrying before she disappeared from her spot.

Keiko's eyes widen and asked "Where did she go?" She had forgotten her slight anger at Autumn's teasing about amazing changes that she went through the last year.

Kuwabara stared wide eyed after Autumn and said "She has gotten faster!"

Yukina giggled softly and said "Perhaps you can spar against her, Kazuma. Master Genkai keeps saying she needs new people to fight because she learned how Master Genkai fought and is able to predict the fight outcome 90% of the time."

Kuwabara looked at Yukina and asked "Really? Does that mean she can defeat Genkai?"

Yukina shook her head and said "Not exactly but it normally ends in a draw although Master Genkai isn't as tried as Autumn."

Keiko brought her hand up to chew on her nail as she listened about Autumn, ' _Even Autumn is growing so strong. It seems like she is following in Yusuke's steps and will leave me too._ ' She thought worriedly about getting left behind by her childhood friends.

Shizuru looked at Keiko to notice the younger girl seemed to be worried and she patted Keiko's shoulder before she said "I don't know what you are worried about but if it's about those two.. it seems Yusuke always comes back to you and Autumn.. she seems to follow her brother."

Keiko looked at Shizuru and said "No.. Autumn doesn't follow him.. she is making her own path now but it just feels like both of them are leaving me. I'm the only normal one in this group.. so what does that say about me?"

Shizuru smiled and said "It just means you'll never have a boring life."

Keiko nodded and returned the smile before she said "Yeah, I guess you are right but I'll be the one to be at home worried about them."

Kurama stood next to Autumn who was drying the dishes as he washed them. "So I'll be seeing you at school come Monday?"Autumn asked.

Kurama glanced at his friend and heard the underlying question in her words. "Yeah I'll be there Monday. Can't miss your first day of high school. I'll be leaving when school is out."

Autumn nodded and said "So breaks.. will you be staying or going?" She saw her friend nod before she asked "And the other two?"

Kurama looked at her as she asked, he couldn't tell who she really wanted to know about which he found odd. He looked out the window and said "They haven't grown much notice in their time there. At least from what Yomi's spies have gathered. Don't you have a link with Hiei?"

Autumn dried the last dish and put it on the stack before she said "He isn't responding... he doesn't have it locked but I'm not going to bother him if he doesn't answer when I knock. Besides I figure he is busy training or whatever it is that he went back for."

Kurama looked at the small girl to see an odd look in her eyes before he nudged her and asked "What is wrong?"

Autumn shook her head and said "Nothing.. just odd dreams." She chewed on her lip before she said "I can't tell you them.. they don't feel like they are mine to tell. But they are about Hiei... possibly about his past but I don't know and I don't wanna ask him."

Kurama looked at the small girl before he said "Alright but if they get too much of a burden for you then talk about them with Yoshi or draw them."

Autumn smiled as she wasn't pressed for more information, glad that her friend would understand her reasoning and give her an out. "Yeah I will." She said. Turning she looked at Keiko who stood at the door and said "Snacks are in the cabinet." She nodded towards were the snacks were at for movies.

With a yawn, Autumn stretched and moved to get dressed in her training clothes of a pair of shorts and a tank top under a lightweight jacket. As she made her way to the kitchen, where she smelled Yukina's cooking. Taking a seat at the table in front of her cup of tea she took a sip as she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of the tea that helped her wake up.

Yukina looked at the girl and said "Good morning Autumn-chan." She got a nod from the girl which was what she was used to as she went back to making the breakfast. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you two get back from the training." She said

Genkai came in and said "Today we'll be training in the training hall, Yukina. So we won't be far today." She looked at Autumn and said "Come when you are done."

Autumn nodded and said "Ok Master Genkai." She took a sip of her tea as she picked up the others waking up due to the smell of the food. As she finished her tea, Kurama came into the the kitchen, she stood up and rinsed out her cup with a nod to her friend. Stretching, she smiled and jogged off to the training hall.

Kurama looked after his friend before he asked "Does she normally run off to train like that?"

Yukina glanced at the red head before she said "Yeah, she is a fast learner and Master Genkai likes that, plus no matter how hard Master Genkai pushes her.. she pushes back to do better than what is expected of her."

Kurama moved into the kitchen to start the coffee before he said "Well she is a fast learner and a Urameshi." He shook his head slightly at the thought, "It helps that she is always wanting to learn new things, I'm pretty sure if she put her mind to it she could easily finish high school and be in college in a year and a half."

Yukina giggled softly and said "I'm sure that helps with why she gets along with Master Genkai so well."

Autumn stood in front of Genkai and said "So just to make sure, I have to be at 100% on spiritually and physically while I have these on. Is that right?" She got a nod from the woman who she picked as a trainer. She chewed on her lip before she asked "The longer I keep them on then the stronger I'll get?"

Genkai looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow at the question before she said "Yes but I wouldn't suggest keeping them on too long because all that power will need an outlet when you take them off. It will destroy around you, so we will be doing this when you need to grow. This time it will be just a few days so I can see how fast you grow under that pressure."

Autumn nodded before she said "Alright so lets do this." She held out her hands as Genkai put the cuffs on her hands and feet. Closing her eyes she focused on her energy until she was able to move her feet apart to steady herself before she worked on moving her hands away from each other.

Genkai looked at the girl and said "Good, you are progressing much faster than the dimwit, which would have surprised me if I hadn't been training you and seeing that you learn better than him."

Autumn smirked and said "Well unlike him, I like to learn and enjoy school. Besides despite his dislike of school, he made sure I went.. walking me to school everyday.. hell he even stayed the whole day in school on the days I wasn't feeling good and at school." She shook her head before she shook her arms and asked "What now?"

Genkai looked at the girl noticing the look in her eyes and said "Well it's good he didn't rub off on you before you got that love for learning." She looked at the door to the training hall before she said "As for what now, you will help train some new students that Kurama brought me."

Autumn looked confused, at least until the group of demons came into the training hall. "Wait you mean these guys are gonna be trained by you?" She asked trying hard to keep a straight face.

Genkai looked at the girl to see the amusement in the younger ones eyes before she said "Yes they are, are you finding amusement into that?"

Autumn shook her head and said "I'm finding it amusing that these demons, one of who called you an old bat, are gonna end up crying at some point from your training." A giggle slipping from her at the demon protests of them crying from training.

Genkai laughed at the girls words, she had not thought about the effect of the way she trained others would be. Sure she had saw how much Autumn was like Yusuke at the start of the training but that was quickly passed when she had figured out what Autumn needed to know and how to farther her skills. With a shake of her head, the two females set to work on training the demons that Kurama wanted to be stronger.

A soft sigh left Autumn as she laid in her own bed after the weekend had ended and she left with her friends. Feeling her bed shift she petted the dog that laid next to her and said "Yeah I know I haven't given you enough attention this summer between training and sleep." She looked up at the ceiling before she turned her head to look out the window next to her bed. It was so quiet in her house without her brother making any noise and her mom not being home. "Well guess it's gonna be just you and me, Yoshi, for a while." She said not being able to hide her sadness in her voice.

Yoshi laid next to his owner and licked her cheek at her words before giving a soft bark. He could sense that she was sad and didn't know what to do aside from be there for her.

" _Girl._ " She heard in her head before her eyes open and glanced around before she heard it again and closed her eyes. " _Hello Hiei. Enjoying yourself?_ "

" _Fully, killing so many worthless weakling demons that aren't even a match for me is such fun._ " He replied, sarcastically since he figured the girl knew him better to know that it wasn't his idea of fun if there was no challenge.

A small smile came to her lips and she said " _You sound so excited._ " Of course she was joking, sarcasm was her native language and she recognized it.

" _You better be joking, it is mindlessly numbing._ " He said although he couldn't help but smirk from her words. After all he had sought out her company because he was searching for a reason to stay alive.

" _Of course, it isn't any fun if it isn't a challenge in the fight._ " She said as she swore she could hear a smirk on his words.

" _Naturally, it makes me almost miss that fool Kuwabara._ " He said although he knew he missed training with her.

" _That hurts Hiei, Kuwabara being on your missing list and not me._ " She teased as she figured he missed her if he was almost missing Kuwabara.

" _You know damn well that I miss yo- our training together.. at least you put up more of a fight than these demons._ " He said without thinking of his reply and barely caught himself, even if he had heard her teasing in her words.

She felt her smile grow more at his words, even if he did change them, as she laid there with her eyes closed. " _Of course, tell that to the next bunch that a human girl is stronger than them and see what happens. That would be fun to watch._ " She replied.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words, that would be interesting to see how they would react. " _I might do that._ " He replied.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes as she felt less lonely by talking to Hiei and her sadness had faded. " _Tell me how that goes._ "

He closed his eyes as he rested and responded " _I'll be sure to._ " He could feel sleep taking him but he didn't want to have that dream again. So he said something that would promise him a different dream that wasn't his past. " _I miss you._ "

She smiled at his words as she started to drift off to sleep before hearing his words on missing her. " _I miss you too Hiei._ "

He was surprised at her words but they left him feeling better, he wasn't just for the kill or finding an honorable way to die not with her words. He realized that he had someone who missed him and he didn't know how to feel about that. _"Good night Autumn._ " He had felt her mind drifting off to sleep and so he figured he'd let her know it was alright to sleep, plus he knew sleep would be coming for him soon.

Morning came and with it came the first day of school, Autumn who had a good sleep hummed softly as she got ready for school. Putting on her high school uniform, she looked in the mirror and made a slight face as her fingers ran through her hair. "Hmm what do with my hair?" She asked herself before she glanced at Yoshi and asked "Should I leave it down or put it up? Perhaps half down and half up." She knew she wouldn't get a response but still it made her think of ideas for her hair as she played with it. Sighing as she settled on throwing it up in a ponytail and leaving it at that, she grabbed her bag and said "I'll see you later Yoshi, guard the house." She stood up after putting on her shoes and left the apartment.

Humming softly she made her way towards her chosen high school, meeting up with Kurama half way and said "Good Morning Kurama, how is your family?"

Kurama looked at the girl to noticed she seemed to be in a good mood and said "Good Morning Autumn, they are doing good. How was your evening?"

Autumn smiled at him and said "Pretty good, way to quiet though.. I may need to start using the white noise machine your mom got me as a graduation gift."

Kurama chuckled softly and teased "And here I thought you'd be happy for the quiet." As a response he saw her stick her tongue out at him and he smiled teasingly at her. "Well how does it feel to finally be a high school student?" He asked.

Autumn shrugged as she looked up at the sky before she said "Ask again after I've experienced it some and not just one class like last year. I'm just glad that none of your fan club will think I'm anything but your friend. I hear some fan clubs can be very fanatic and dangerous."

Kurama patted her shoulder and said "I doubt you have to worry about that, besides I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mess with you just from your brother's rep."

Autumn laughed at his words before she said "Yeah that is one perk about him being my brother, but it can be a downside too."

Kurama glanced at her having heard a dejected tone about who her brother was being a downside. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make friends." He said as he patted her head before he asked "Couldn't decide how to do your hair?" He was naturally trying to distract his friend as he knew she wouldn't talk any on the topic.

Autumn shook her head and said "Nope, I figured ponytail would be the best as it keeps it out of my way." She shrugged and turned to walk backwards to look at him with a teasing smile, "Unless of course you want to do my hair each morning."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he said "Well I might, but that would require me studying on how to do that. You know how well I take care of my own hair." He had never once did anything with his hair aside from leaving it down and very rarely he would pull it back into a ponytail at home when studying.

Autumn glanced at him before she laughed with her friend joining in as they walked and talked about the upcoming academic year and a study schedule between his switching between worlds over breaks.

Kurama looked over Autumn's book that she was suppose to be reading to see her drawing a picture, raising an eyebrow. "Autumn, you are suppose to be studying not drawing." He said

Autumn looked up at him before she shrugged and said "I have a picture in my mind that I need to draw." She looked back to her drawing before she felt his eyes still on her and sighed softly. "Just let me finish drawing this person and I'll go back to reading." She said.

"Alright." Kurama said as he went back to work on his homework while he wondered what had his friend distracted. Finally he sighed and put his pencil down and asked "What is wrong?"

Autumn focused on her drawing as she focused on doing the outlines of the people in it before she finished the person she was working on. Turning her eyes to the book in front of her while she tried to read what she needed to read. As she heard her friend, she glanced up at him before she said "Nothing, just the upcoming tests and holiday break. Although the test isn't a real problem but it's more the holiday break without my brother."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he realized that it would be his friend's first holiday break without Yusuke around. "You'll have your mom and Keiko right?" He asked.

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah I will." She smiled at him before she said "Well at least for some of it since Keiko's break doesn't start for a couple days after ours."

Kurama reached over and patted her hand before he said "I'll also be around and you can always come spend it with my family."

Autumn made a face and said "Yeah.. I'm gonna have to turn that down. I get enough staring at by your brother when we study at your house."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Ah right, I forgot he has a crush on you." He knew he didn't forget but it was fun to tease her about it. "You sure? I could use you spending the holiday with us as a gift to him." He teased.

Autumn half glared at him before she took up her pencil and went back to drawing before she said "That would be the worst gift to him though." Her eyes moving to her drawing, "But I'll come spend a dinner with your family if your parents don't mind." She added, mostly due to the fact that she knew she'd mostly be alone for the break.

Kurama nodded before he said "Well dang, I guess it's good that I got a back up gift for him." Noticing her go back to her drawing, he shook his head and said "Yeah I'll set that up with my parents." He smiled at her and went back to his studying.

* * *

Please vote in the poll on my profile. It's about what gender should Autumn's future friend be.

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	23. Wandering the brink of time

Hello! Not sure what to put here aside from to remind people that I love your reviews and fangirl over them when I read the email alert of them. So Thank you all who review and are still reading this story!

So I'm working on another one shot or two (to help me get back into writing Aut and this story). Wanted to know if there are any type of scenes or time skips that I did in the main story that you might want expanded on as a one shot.. if so then let me know in a review or pm your choice.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi. Plus a few others who are gonna pop up in future.

 **Chapter Twenty-three:** _Wandering the brink of time._

* * *

Laughing girls were what made Autumn glance up as she waited for Keiko to meet her, they were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Pulling her jacket tighter around her as she leaned against the bench with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Taking a sip as she saw the laughing group of girls and rolled her eyes before she glanced at her watch.

"I'm sorry Autumn, I overslept and missed the train." Keiko said as she reached the younger girl, she had rushed from the train to reach the meeting spot that she had picked out.

Aut looked up and said "No worries, Keiko, it's alright... just gave me time to wake up." She smiled as she stood up from the bench and tossed her cup away before her hands went into her jean pockets. "And it gave me some time to think of what gifts to get." She added as she fell into step with the older girl.

Keiko smiled at her friend and started to walk towards the shops as she felt her friend fall into step with her. "How have you've been?" She asked as she hadn't spent much time with Autumn since the start of high school and both been busy with it.

Autumn smiled and said "Pretty good if you count the fact that it's been quiet and school has kept me busy. How about you?" She looked into windows as they walked while waiting to see if there was anything that Keiko found interesting.

Keiko shrugged and said "Good and mostly the same, been working with my parents more." She looked at the windows before she asked "Who are you shopping for?"

Aut looked at her friend before she said "Kurama's family I need to get gifts for.. well at least him and his mother. I already got my moms gift. I haven't gotten yours or Kuwabara's and I'm waiting on Yukina's to get to me. Shizuru I just gave the money I was gonna spend on her to her already. Botan I got her a new outfit, same with Yukina but different stores."

Keiko looked at her friend before she laughed softly, "Really? You haven't gotten Kurama a gift yet?"

Aut laughed as she shook her head and said "Nope, I'm still looking for his gift. I'm probably gonna order it from a catalog."

Keiko nodded before she asked "So you can help me pick out a gift for him? I don't know what he would like."

Aut giggled softly and replied "Of course as long as you give me hints to what you want and don't say you want my brother back. That I can't give."

Keiko smiled at her friend and said "Alright, I'll pick it out and suggest it to you how does that sound?"

Aut grinned and said "Sounds Prefect and I'll just pick out Kurama's gift for you." The girls laughed and went on to picking out gifts and just enjoying hanging out and shopping.

At lunch, Autumn giggled softly as she talked with Keiko in a cafe before she heard Hiei contact her. She smiled to Keiko and said "Hold on, Hiei is wanting to talk." She ignored the look from her friend and replied to Hiei " _Hello Hiei, what is the pleasure of this contact?_ "

" _Your idiot brother.. he has gotten stronger and is doing alright. I figure you want to know since I found that out._ " Hiei replied.

Aut smiled at the words from Hiei and replied " _That's good to hear. Thank you Hiei._ " She looked at Keiko's confused face before she said "Hiei got news of Yusuke, he said that the idiot has gotten stronger and is doing alright."

Keiko grinned despite being confused, it was good to hear about Yusuke. "That's good, but on a different note do you often talk or hear from Hiei?"

" _Hn, what are you doing?_ " He asked.

" _I'm out shopping with Keiko for the holidays. Do you wish for me to get Yukina anything from her big brother?_ " She asked Hiei. A small smile on her lips before she said to Keiko, "Hold on teasing Hiei."

" _That isn't any of your concern._ " He replied and closed the door between them so he could go back to his training.

Autumn giggled softly before she looked at Keiko and said "I have a mental link with all three of the ones that got called to the demon world. Yusuke however doesn't know about it and it isn't that strong.. just a general sense of his well being and strength is all. Kurama and Hiei I can talk to them and they can talk to me. Although neither of them really use it unless completely needed."

Keiko looked at the smaller girl amazed by what she was told, a soft giggle came from her before she said "You are amazing to have that power. Is Hiei still talking to you?"

Aut blushed from the words about the mental links before she shook her head and said "Nah I teased him to make him leave since he told me what he had and I don't feel like doing the whole what does Hiei want to talk about game."

Keiko blinked before she wondered just how much Hiei and Autumn talked and what they talked about. With a shake of her head, she smiled at her friend before she said "Well this time I'm glad because it gave us news of Yusuke."

Aut nodded before she took a drink of her hot chocolate as she leaned back having finished her food before Hiei had gotten in contact with her. "Yeah, at least Hiei remembered that promise to me and let me know about Yusuke." She said.

Keiko picked up her last fry and looked at the younger girl with a teasing smile before she teased the girl as they got up and left after paying for their food to keep on shopping.

A few days later, Autumn was leaning on a rail looking down at the passing cars before she sensed Kurama near her with his brother next to him. She glanced up and gave the two boys a smile before she said "Hello Shuichi and Shuichi-kun."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he noticed she seemed to be hiding something. "Hello Autumn, ready to go or do you need to stop anyplace?" He asked.

Shuichi smiled at the older girl before he replied "Hey Urameshi-chan."

Autumn smiled and shook her head before she said "Nope I'm ready to go." She picked up her bags that held the gifts for Kurama and his family. "Besides these are just gifts for your family and yourself." She added with a smile as she lifted the bags to indicate them.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and Shuichi asked "What did you get me?"

Autumn giggled softly and said "You'll find out later, Shuichi-kun. But one gift is the gift of being able to call me Autumn-chan." She smiled at the younger boy before she looked at Kurama and asked "What should I expect? A normal dinner or are you guys planning on making me included in holiday stuff? Because I don't do holiday stuff aside from exchanging gifts."

Shuichi laughed and said "Mom said it was a normal dinner, Autumn-chan." He walked next to the girl who was talking between him and his brother. Thinking that she looked cute when she smiled.

Kurama patted Autumn's shoulder and said "Very little holiday stuff, I told mom about how you don't like the holiday stuff that much."

Autumn nodded as she was glad that Kurama was the one to explain what to really expect. She chewed on her lip before she said "Alright then don't be offended if I flee before the night is over." Her words getting a laugh from both males who walked beside her.

The three talked of random things as they walked towards the males home as the males needed to get some last minute items, they stopped at the stores that had them and took their time getting to the Minamino house.

After a dinner with her friend's family and giving them the gifts she got them along with Keiko's gift to Kurama. Autumn left with Kurama since Mrs. Minamino insisted that Kurama walked Autumn to the bus stop. Kurama smiled at his friend and said "Thank you for the seeds, how did you find them?"

Autumn smiled at her friend and she gave a shrug before she said "I researched rare deadly seeds.. I figured you might need them when you return. I figure demon world has some better ones but I'm also guessing human plants grown under demon energy will be more deadly and more surprising to demons."

Kurama hugged his friend as they came to a stop at the bus stop before he said "It might cause some surprise but it probably wont last long."

Autumn hugged him back when hugged before she said "Well either way from what I saw a couple of them can grow into beautiful flowers." She took a few steps back and smiled up at her friend, "Thanks for the new drawing pad, I was going to have to get a new one soon. Tell your parents and brother thanks for the other drawing supplies, some of them I know are expensive so I'm really am thankful for it."

Kurama nodded and said "You're welcome and I believe your face after opening them was enough. Besides I'm sure you sent Shuichi into an ecstatic state from the kiss to the cheek." He chuckled softly before he waved to his friend as she left after one last hug. He knew she would jog back and was safe to so do, it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. Turning he returned home to spend time with his parents.

Entering the apartment, Autumn called out "I'm home." Although as expect she was greeted by Yoshi and she patted his head as he jumped up on her and licked her cheek. She pushed him down and said "Hey Yoshi." She pulled out a dog bone that Kurama had gotten for Yoshi and gave it to the dog as she took off her shoes. Heading to her room, she tossed the bag of gifts on her desk before she pulled off her jeans, socks, jacket, and t-shirt and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and sought out the link with Hiei, " _Hiei are you there?_ " she asked softly not wanting to distribute him if he was busy.

" _Of course I'm here, girl._ " Hiei replied as he adjusted how he stood while he listened to Mukuro. Although he wouldn't tell anyone, he was worried about the girl who he talked to as he could tell something was off in her mind.

" _Are you able to talk or are you busy training?_ " She asked as she chewed on her lip with her eyes closed. Not that she knew what to talk about but she wanted company, even if it was an annoying demon who half of the time contacted her for no real reason.

" _I can, Mukuro is just going over plans for her army._ " He said as he was curious since he knew she never came to him to talk. Although he was sure if he was in the human world that she'd take comfort just from being near him like she seemed to do are the dark tournament.

" _Shouldn't you listen to that or is it just a repeat of what you've already heard?_ " She wondered as she felt her gut tighten at Mukuro's name as she got a bad feeling about that demon lord. At least it wasn't as bad of a feeling as she got about Yomi.

" _It's just a repeat mostly, very little changes aside from what type of drills to do._ " He replied, even though he expected that she didn't expect a reply on that topic. " _Is this just a need something call or did you just contact me to annoy me?"_ He asked, not that it was annoying to hear from her but it was rare unless she wanted to annoy him.

She rolled her eyes under her lids and open them to look out the window. " _Naturally to annoy you._ " She responded sarcastically, " _Since you call just wanting to talk an annoyance._ " It wasn't exactly true as she mainly wanted to talk to him to get some comfort. Even if she had spent the evening with friends, right then coming home to an empty quiet apartment made her feel lonely.

" _It is, I don't get why you need to be social with me.. don't you have the fox for that?_ " Hiei asked with annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms.

" _Not really.. he wouldn't understand anyway. Apparently neither do you.. so I'll just leave you be. Good night Hiei._ " Aut replied before she moved under her covers and rolled onto her side while she let Hiei close the door in their link.

Hiei glanced at the map Mukuro was talking about, an unknown feeling in his gut making him not pay attention anymore. As it happened after Autumn's words, he figured it had something to do with her but he didn't understand it. He wouldn't admit that her words had slightly hurt him, for some unknown reason. All he could do is hope that she was alright and even then he wasn't sure why he was worried about the human girl, she was just a human after all.

A scream came from Autumn as she woke from a nightmare struggling against the covers, finally freeing herself as she sat up and moved to stand up. She stumbled to her dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts before she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "Come on Yoshi." She said to the dog that she had woken up with her scream. Picking up her watch and keys and slipping them in her jacket pocket as she headed out of her room and slipped on her shoes. Opening the door she let Yoshi out first before following while she closed and locked the door behind her as she started to jog down the stairs needing to run.

Once her feet hit the street, she took off running for the park with her dog keeping up with her. She was doing her best to just focus on running but her mind kept going back to the nightmare that woke her up. Each time her mind pushed the nightmare out from the front and sped up, at some point she didn't realize that she reached the park until she tripped over a root. Catching herself and flipping to catch herself before she leaned against a tree catching her breath. She slid down a tree and hugged her knees to her chest before she felt Yoshi's cold nose against her cheek.

Her mind drifted back to the dream her being stuck in dark room as all her friends left her with the darkness letting a single voice drift in and tell her that she would always be left alone, would always be alone, that she was worthless, and nobody wanted to be around her. One of her greatest fears was being left completely alone and unwanted, she never told anyone it, mostly because she was use to having her brother and Keiko around all the time. Even at school she manged to hide it behind a nice outgoing mask, so not even Kurama knew of it.

Lifting her head she said "I can't keep this up." Her arms draped over her dog as she leaned against him, mostly to hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks without her wanting them to. She hugged Yoshi closer to her while her face was pressed against her dogs shoulder as she cried. Making up her mind to go to one of the schools that offered her a scholarship that was a town or three away that would also provide a dorm for her to live in.

Unknown to Aut, Hiei had been checking in on her with his jagen at that time and it hit him right then just how lonely the girl looked and what her words from earlier had meant. In the time he knew the girl, he had only seen her cry during the dark tournament and even then that was only when her brother or Kurama were near death. He clenched his right fist as he heard a growl in his mind and right then he knew the dragon on his arm was with him on making sure the girl wouldn't cry from loneliness again.

Later in the day, with a sigh Aut went into the kitchen where her mom was making tea and took a seat at the counter. "Hey mom."

Atsuko looked towards her daughter and said "Hello dear, what makes you come to talk to me before dinner?"

Aut smiled at her mom before she said "Well one I don't always want something when I come to talk to you. Although two, this time I do want something. I need your permission to transfer schools. Chiyoko Academy contacted me after my last track meet and said that they have a spot for me at their school if I want it. They offered me me it after finding out I graduated middle school but I wasn't feeling up to going to another high school since I wanted to enjoy my summer and have one last year with Shuichi." She knew the school was one of the better pricey schools but it was also a town or three away and was a boarding school.

Atsuko looked at her daughter and said "I'm not sure.. isn't that school pricey?"

Aut nodded and replied "They offered me a scholarship for the rest of my high school years. So you wouldn't have to pay anything and I can keep doing my drawings for extra money. So nothing would change aside from me living at school rather than here."

Atsuko stared at her daughter, all the bases were covered to were it was basically just contacting the school and giving permission. Which she saw the pleading in her daughter's eyes that made her heart ache, it wasn't often that Autumn asked for anything from her. Sighing she said "Alright you can let them know and only if they still are offering you that deal will I do the paperwork."

Aut grinned and jumped up hugging her mom as the tea kettle started to whistle. "Thanks mom! They even agreed that Yoshi can stay with me so you wont have to worry about him. So all that is left is left to do on the paper work is just you signing as I've already done everything else."

Atsuko laughed softly and asked "What if I hadn't agreed to it?"

Aut grinned and said "Naturally I'd forge your signature and go anyway. Oh I'm going to a the temple were I spent my summer for the rest of winter break. Shuichi is going so I'm going with him." She turned on her heel and headed to her room to pack while humming softly.

Atsuko laughed at her daughter's words but she saw how happy Autumn looked which was something she hadn't seen since Yusuke had left.

* * *

Since I don't know if I'll be able to come into town tomorrow to use the net.. I figured to update earlier.

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	24. I have continued searching for you,

Hello! Not sure what to put here aside from to remind people that I love your reviews and fangirl over them when I read the email alert of them. So Thank you all who review and are still reading this story!

Sorry LadyEllesmere, adding this back to your reading list since I didn't update earlier in the day.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi. Plus a couple others who are gonna pop up in future.

 **Chapter Twenty-four:** _I have continued searching for you,_

* * *

Kurama glanced at his friend as they sat on the train with Kuwabara who they had met at the train station. "So Aut planning on doing any training this break?" He asked.

Aut shrugged and said "Possibly.. but mostly I need to ask Master Genkai something. Besides I wanna give Yukina her gift in person."

Kuwabara looked at the two and listened to them before he asked "A gift for Yukina? What did you get her?"

Aut smiled at Kuwabara and said "A new outfit, I think she'll like the dress I got her. If I was one to wear dresses I would have gotten one for me.. it looks really cute on me despite being a little big on me."

Kuwabara laughed and said "Then I guess it'll look really good on her. So are you two close to the same size?" At the nod from the female he said "I knew I should have contacted you to go shopping with me for a gift for her."

Autumn laughed before she said "Yeah but I'm sure she'll love anything that you got her." She took a sip of her hot chocolate before she looked at Kurama and asked "So what are you hoping has happened to the ones you left to get trained?"

Kurama looked at Autumn surprised before he raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Autumn rolled her eyes and replied "I help start their training, it was also my training too.. well for that weekend."

Kurama nodded surprised that Genkai would have someone help start the training but it also made a bit of sense to test them. He shook his head and said "I need them at 200k or higher on this machine to gain Yomi's trust again as his second." He pulled the machine out to show to Autumn before he put it back in his bag.

Aut nodded as she leaned against the window, pulling her legs up to curl under her. "I hope they reach your expectations.. they do have the potential if they realize it or not is up to them." She glanced at the two boys and said "I'm gonna take a nap wake me when we get there." With that she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

Kuwabara looked at Aut before he looked at Kurama and asked "Is everything alright with her?"

Kurama looked at his friend before back to his other friend and said "Yeah, she just has some trouble sleeping on some nights due to it being too quiet in her apartment." He wouldn't say it but he was a bit worried about his young friend as he never sensed her being as unbalanced as he did lately.

Stretching Aut walked from her room early the next morning, heading to were she sensed Master Genkai. Coming to a stop a little bit away before she saw the older lady notice her and motion for her to join. "Morning Master Genkai." She said.

Genkai looked at the girl before she said "Morning Autumn." Her eyes returning to the sunrise as she was waiting for Kurama to come so they could go see how much the others had grown.

Aut, leaned against the pole as she looked out at the sunrise, chewing on her lip. "I'm gonna be changing schools after this year.. taking a scholarship from Chiyoko Academy." She said with a glance at the smaller woman, "I was wondering if I could store some things here.. just like clothes and a few drawing items with some books."

Genkai glanced at the girl before she heard the request and she sighed softly. "So you wish to use your room as storage?" She asked and saw the nod from the girl, "Well I am closer to that school than your city, so I can see the point. Are you going to come here for training more often then?"

Aut chewed on her lip worriedly as she listened to Genkai before she smiled and replied "Of course I would.. I wouldn't be going home for breaks but coming here to visit and train. Yoshi would be with me too though and I'll help take care of Puu also."

Genkai could see the girl was worried but the words that came from the girl made her smile. It reminded her why she had grown to like the girl more like a daughter. "I'll allow it on the condition that you promise me that if I or Yukina ever need your help that you'll come no matter what the next weekend you get. Unless it's a complete emergency." She said, doubting that they would need her but it didn't matter if it was ever needed or just simply a back up so Yukina would have someone else to talk to and be around if something was to happen to her.

Aut grinned and hugged Genkai before she stepped back and said "Sorry, I was just so happy. But yes I promise that." She giggled before she sensed Kurama nearing and said "Oh don't tell Kurama or anyone. I don't want them to know just yet."

Genkai nodded and patted the girls head before she said "Alright then, go get some breakfast." She turned to Kurama as Aut ran off to get breakfast before she said "They are in the mountains lets go." With that her and Kurama set off to the mountains.

Autumn smiled as she helped Yukina cook breakfast, talking with the woman as she had taken a liking to the other small woman during the summer. They got along good and Autumn was the one to explain to the ice maiden what most of the others talked about that she didn't know about. After all, Aut didn't see the point of keeping Yukina in the dark when she had been through so much at the hands of humans anyway, not to add that the girl was much older than her. She glanced up when Kuwabara came in and said "Morning Kuwabara."

Yukina smiled and said "Good Morning Kazuma." She took the plate of food from Autumn and set it on the table with the rest of the food before she moved to get the cup of tea for herself.

Kuwabara looked at the two girls before he asked "Do you two even know the meaning of sleeping in?" He yawned and moved to sit at the table before he smiled and started to talk to Yukina.

Aut shook her head slightly and said "Training makes it so I don't sleep in. Even at home I get up early to run before school." She fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate before she sat at the table to eat some food.

Yukina looked at Kuwabara and asked "What game are you wanting to play?"

Kuwabara looked at Yukina and said "It's a card game that I learned from some kids at school. I'll teach you!"

Yukina nodded and said "Alright dinner we can play that if you don't mind waiting until then." At Kuwabara's nod she looked at Autumn and asked "Aut-chan, you said something about having a gift for me?"

Aut nodded as she swallowed the bacon before she said "After breakfast I'll give it to you." She smiled, "I hope you like it.. it's because of the human holiday Christmas. But I don't expect anything back.. I got more stuff that I need anyway." She glanced at Kuwabara and added "Kuwabara got ya one too."

Yukina blushed lightly and said "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

Kuwabara grinned and said "But Yukina, love, we wanted to get you some, right Autumn?"

Autumn nodded and said "Yeah although mine is also a thanks for taking care of me during Genkai's hell training too."

Aut finished eating before she said "I'm gonna go for a run, after I get back I'll give you the gift Yukina." She smiled at the two before she went out and slipped on her tennis shoes before she started to jog down one of the paths she used in the forest. Slowly she gained speed until she broke off the path to start jumping in trees and choosing obstacles to give her more of a challenge. She came to a clearing and stood panting slightly until she turned to block the punch at her. A smile came to her face as she saw Kurama standing a bit from her. "Care to see what I've learned?" She asked.

Kurama looked at Genkai before he asked "Think I'll have to hold back much?"

Genkai laughed as she looked at the girl, "I think you'll have a run for your money. I know she was only at top human speed when we saw her." She turned and said "Aut, don't bloody him up too much. I'll leave you two to train some." She then left to return to the temple.

Aut laughed as she took a step back to put some space between Kurama and asked "Just hand to hand?"

Kurama looked at the small girl before he said "Yeah. I could use a good spar that way." The two then started to trade blows, moving quickly into faster speeds. At some point they switched to weapons to train some after silently agreeing on it.

Laughing Aut bounced into the living room area were the others were after lunch, a grin on her face. "That was fun." She said as she looked at the people in the room, she looked at Genkai and asked "Can I get a little training in with you this week?"

Genkai looked at the girl before she looked at Kurama and chuckled, "I think if the others heard you they'd have the same look of disbelief that Kurama has on his face. But yes, we'll start tomorrow."

Aut grinned and said "Awesome!" She giggled at Kurama's face and said "Hey I gotta keep up with Yusuke!"

Kurama looked at Aut before he shook his head with a chuckle, he had to hold back a whole lot less than he thought he would have to. So it was surprising at how much stronger the girl had gotten, it was hard to believe that she was growing so strong. At her words he shook his head, "Only you two would think it's a competition on who can be stronger." He patted her head before he moved to sit down and join the others. "But how much stronger has Yusuke gotten?"

Aut looked at Kurama and said "Hold on I wanna give Yukina her gift." She disappeared before she reappeared less than a minute had past and she set the box in front of Yukina before she took a seat. "As to your question Kurama, it's a lot.. I can't really tell since I've never had a system to base it on. He has only been stronger so I never really thought to gauge it." She said as she closed her eyes and focused on her brother, "I'd say he is probably triple my strength." She opened her eyes to look at Kurama.

Kurama looked at Aut before he asked "Mind if I read your energy level?" At the shake of her head, he pulled out the device to read it and stared at it before he said "Right now.. you are on the same level as Rinku is right now. That's pretty amazing for the training you got."

Yukina gasped at the dress in the box and said "Thank you Autumn-chan! It's so pretty!" She picked it up and moved her fingers over the snowflake designs in it before she reached over and hugged Autumn, who sat next to her.

Autumn returned the hug and smiled "Glad you like it, I hope I got the size right." She looked at Kurama and said "Well I'm always training, practicing raising my spirit energy and using it for my speed on my night training runs." She then turned her attention back to Yukina and said "You should go try it on."

Yukina nodded and said "I will." She gets up and heads to her room to try on the dress before she came back to show them. The dress fit her perfectly and the black and silver of it made her eyes and pale skin stand out. While the light blue jacket that went with it made her hair seem to blend with the outfit rather than stand out. "It fits perfectly!" She said with a smile at them.

Autumn grinned and said "And at some point I'm gonna take you to get shoes and jewelry to wear with it too. I gotta wait for some more commission money to process in my bank before then." She looked at Kuwabara to see him staring at Yukina and she giggled softly before she looked at Kurama and Genkai to see Genkai smiling at the happiness in the room. She noticed the look in Kurama's eyes before she nudged him and asked "What's wrong?"

Kurama shook his head and said "Nothing. Just amazed that you could afford something like that." He looked at the small girl before he asked "Just how many commissions did you do to be able to afford that?"

Aut shrugged and said "Oh not many." She gave a sly smile, "Although I really should thank you. Drawings and pictures of you do sell nicely in our school."

Kurama stared at the girl before he laughed and asked "So that is why you've been drawing me more?"

Aut nodded and said "Yeah, lots of girls have drawings of you and them in different settings." She looked outside before she said "Don't worry nothing embarrassing, I wouldn't draw those. Some asked for shirtless pictures of you.. which is just gross.. I mean what are they gonna be doing with those type of pictures." She shuddered slightly.

Kurama nodded and patted her shoulder before he said "Good girl, I'm gonna step out for some fresh air." He had sensed Hiei and wondered how long it'd take his friend to reach the temple.

Aut looked at Kuwabara and Yukina when they got her attention from the snow that was coming down outside. "Oh yeah.. I'll play with Yukina until she gets the hang of it." She said as she moved to sit next to Yukina. "At least if you don't mind."

Yukina shook her head and said "No, I don't fully understand some of the rules anyway." She looked at Kuwabara and asked ""What about you Kazuma?"

Kuwabara smiled and said "Not at all, whatever you don't understand I can explain again if you want me to."

Autumn shook her head and said "I understand it, I have heard of this game.. never played it though." She saw the look from Kuwabara and said "Hey I really haven't played it. I avoid going to Kurama's house much now and when I am hanging out with him we are studying.. or walking home." She left out that most of the high school seemed to think that her and Kurama had something going on despite both of them saying they are just close friends. Since they call each other by their first names so informally.

The break goes by along with the rest of the school year, Aut stood leaning on the wall next to Keiko's school as her friend had wanted to hang out after the last day of school. Of course she knew it was simply to find out how Yusuke was but she wasn't about to turn down spending time with Keiko. Simply because it got her free food at Keiko's parents restaurant to be on good terms with them. She looked up hearing Keiko's friends talk to her about boys and she shook her head before she stood up and smiled. "Keiko!" She called out as she stood at the corner.

Keiko smiled and said "Autumn, it's good that you could come." She looked at her friends and said "I'll see you guys later. I have plans with Autumn." She then jogged up to Autumn, hearing her friends whisper about someone from Meio Academy being friends with her. She linked arms with Aut and asked "So how did you get out of walking with Kurama?"

Aut shrugged and said "His brother called him, so he left to meet up with him." She smiled and walked next to her before she asked "So aside from asking about Yusuke, what do you wanna do?"

Keiko looked surprised before she blushed and asked "You know I want to ask you about him?"

Aut smiled and nodded, "Yeah it isn't like I mind though. Being friends with you gets me free food from your parents."

Keiko laughed and lightly hit Aut's head with her other hand before she said "Always thinking with your stomach, what are you gonna do when you start showing how much you eat?"

Aut shrugged and said "I don't' know.. I'd probably have to be pregnant to show what I eat.. at least with as much running and training I do." She glanced at the girl, "He is fine.. angry at times but those fade quickly."

Keiko relaxed at hearing about Yusuke before she asked "How have your talks with Hiei been? Has he heard any news about Yusuke?"

Aut chewed her lip before she said "Not really, Hiei has also been training a lot.. I don't know what is happening but I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen." She glanced at her friend, "But hey that could just be hunger.. lets grab something to eat from that new cafe in uptown."

Keiko laughed and said "Alright." She walked with her friend heading to the new cafe to eat. "But you didn't answer my question on how your talks have been with him." She said.

Aut rolled her eyes and muttered "I was trying to avoid that." She got a giggle which caused her to giggle. Smiling she said "But they have been good.. we talk pretty much every night before I go to bed. I think he is using me as a distraction for some reason but I'm not sure.. he always avoids some questions I ask though." A small pout appeared on her lips about Hiei avoiding questions.

Keiko glanced at Aut as she talked about Hiei before she realized that Aut clearly had taken a liking to Hiei. It surprised her because never once had she known the girl to show interest in anyone in a crush like way. The pout about the avoiding questions confirmed her thoughts on Aut having a crush. With a shake of her head she changed the topic as the two hung out.

Aut stretched before she curled up in the seat of the train next to Kurama, her head resting against his arm. "Why does Genkai have to live so far away.. these trips always make me tried." She complained slightly.

Kurama glanced at Aut before he said "Then get some sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping good.. any reason why?"

Aut glanced up at her friend before she said "Nope no reason." Although she knew the reason was because Hiei wasn't talking to her. It messed with her mood and cause some nightmares to start up. She felt Kurama's arm shift and she looked up at him as she felt his arm rest around her and she shifted to get comfy against him as her eyes closed. Soon she was asleep.

Kurama glanced at the girl under his arm and slightly tighten his arm around her, he knew that he'd be leaving for demon world and then Aut would have to deal with school on her own. Not that it seemed challenging to the girl from his point of view but he knew she'd probably get more guys asking her out. Over the year, he had always been there to keep most of the guys but the bravest from asking her out and he knew she turned them all down. But without him around, he didn't know if some of the guys would take no, not that he had to worry as he knew she could easily handle herself. But it was still worrisome to him, she was so much like a little sister to him that he wanted to protect her from persistent guys.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	25. Though I know not your name,

Hello! After this chapter.. it's pretty much the start of Autumn's story. Lets hope people enjoy it as much as they enjoyed the bit with the YYH guys. Also this might be the last chapter for a while, I'm all caught up to where I am writing at now and thus there might be slower updates (because of life and new service puppy to train) but will be sticking with Saturday updates or perhaps Friday updates.

Though I'm sorry about the late update... been having internet problems and not able to put this up.

I love your reviews and fangirl over them when I read the email alert of them. So Thank you all who review and are still reading this story!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi. Plus a couple others who are gonna pop up in future.

 **Chapter Twenty-five:** _Though I know not your name,_

* * *

Aut yawned as she nuzzled into her pillow which smelt like roses and she woke up to notice that she was on Kurama's back. Yawning she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to see they weren't far from the top. "You do know you could have just woken me up rather than carry me right?" She asked.

Kurama glanced at the girl who was on his back before he said "It's fine.. besides I did try to wake you.. you bit me." Once he reached the top of the stairs he put her down and showed her the bite mark on his hand.

Aut giggled softly and said "Sorry that may have been due to a dream of eating pizza." She took her bag from him and sniffed the air before she grinned. "Yay right in time for a meal, I smell Yukina's cooking!" She dashed inside the temple towards the kitchen.

Kurama shook his head as he walked in to see Genkai standing on the porch. "So I take it that Yukina cooks extra when Aut is expected?" He asked.

Genkai nods and said "I thought I heard her. Went by too fast for me to see anything but a blur." She looked at Kurama and said "I take it you are here for those in the training room. I brought them here rather than in the mountain. Figured let them fight a hungry Autumn as a last test."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he asked "Why a hungry Autumn?"

Genkai looked towards the kitchen before she said "Because food is what motivates her aside from getting stronger than her brother. Of course I don't think she wants to be stronger than him, just caught up to him."

Kurama nodded and said "Alright but I'd let her eat now.. she might take bites out of them right now." He walked with Genkai towards the kitchen were they could hear laughter from. "Which she has been eating more lately and if she isn't eating then she is sleeping. Even when she trains, she snacks on candy."

Genkai nodded and said "That's expected.. her energy, both demon and spirit, are growing stronger right now. It seems with her physical growing that her energy is growing too."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked "Demon energy?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes I realized that last time you guys were here. It low.. like it's just leaking out but it is how she heals with demon energy."

Kurama frowned slightly before he said "Don't let her get too strong that spirit world takes notice. That wouldn't be good, I'm pretty sure she is under watch as it is for being Yusuke's sister."

Genkai raised an eyebrow before she said "I can't control how she grows now.. I'm not training her energy. It's her physical and martial arts knowledge that I'm training. She is the one training her energy.. aside from now with it growing on it's own."

Genkai looked at Autumn as they stood in the training room where the demons stood. "You understand this training right? No seriously trying to hurt each other, it's just to test your guys strength." Her eyes turned to the demons, "One at a time."

Kurama stepped up and said "I'm sure you guys know this but if she gets seriously hurt then I will step in. Just to keep Yusuke and Hiei from killing whoever seriously hurt her."

Rinku asked "Why would Hiei kill us? I get Yusuke, she's his younger sister."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Oh for reasons you are too young to understand." At Aut's look her chuckled again, "And yes Aut, you are too young to understand too."

Chu laughed along with the rest before he said "Don't worry Rinku you'll understand when you grow up. I'm sure Autumn will understand when he comes back." He grinned, "Lets get this going, I sense some wonderful energy coming from her and wanna see it."

Gin grinned, "Yes such a delightful wind coming from her. I wanna fight her first."

Aut rolled her eyes and said "I understand what you meant.. I just find it hard to believe that Hiei would be that protective of me."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Well it's something found out last time we were here. I'll tell you about it later." He looked at the two demons and said "Lets start then." With that the training started.

Genkai and Kurama could both tell that Autumn seemed to just be playing, although it was just Autumn dodging using her speed. Genkai said "She's gotten even faster."

Kurama nodded and said "She runs before school, then with the track club, and late night runs. She really takes her running seriously.. I think it's her outlet for everything."

Genkai glanced at Kurama before she looked back to watch the training. "Autumn stop dodging and block." She shouted to the girl, wanting to know how the girls defense was.

After training, Aut sat next to Shishi as she healed his wounds with a small sheepish smile. "Sorry about that.. I didn't think I could pull it off." She said before she stood having finished healing his arm.

Chu laughed and patted Autumn's head before he said "Ah so you are really Yusuke's little sister to be able to pull off his signature move."

Shishi slightly glared at the girl and asked "Did you really have to try it on me? That really hurt!"

Aut shrugged and said "Well I figured why not try it on someone who hasn't been hit by it before." She turned and headed for the door, "Besides my spirit gun was only on the level of Yusuke's when he first used it." She then paused and grinned "Yes pizza!" She then disappeared from where she stood.

Rinku laughed and said "She sure gets energy back quickly."

Genkai shook her head and said "She didn't use much energy when fighting you guys.. the speed she used was without spirit energy." She nodded to Kurama, "You better say bye to her.. or I'm sure she'll hurt you when you return."

Kurama nodded before he said "Besides she eats anything edible right now.. food is the best motivation for her." He looked at Genkai and said "I will.. I know she'll kill me if I don't."

Kurama walked next to Autumn behind the demons that were going with him, he glanced at her before he asked "Any message for Yusuke?"

Autumn had stayed quiet when she learned that Kurama would be leaving that day, she had been most of the day putting up a happy mask. But right then she couldn't force herself to be happy. "Just hit him upside the head." She said.

Kurama nodded as he noticed the sadness that she was showing, he put his arm around her and hugged her against his side. "The link will be open anytime you need it. You have my phone number and it'll work in demon world.. so you can always call me." He told her as he had her stop next to him and he nodded to the demons to keep on going to the portal. Worried showed in his green eyes as he looked at the small yet growing girl next to him. "Alright tell me what is wrong."

Aut jumped slightly from his tone of voice and looked up at him before she shook her head and said "Nothing exactly." She chewed on her lip before she said "I'm going to Chiyoko Academy for the rest of my high school years."

Kurama stared at her, not believing her words but before he could say anything on the topic she told him of her switching schools. He grinned and said "That is awesome, haven't they been trying to get you for a couple of years now?"

Aut smiled at him and said "Yeah, so unless you come visit me.. I probably won't see you until after I'm done with high school." A small pout on her lips as she looked up at him, "At least if you aren't too busy with university or demon world stuff that is."

Kurama smiled back at her before he chuckled and hugged her tightly, "I'll never be too busy to hang out with you. Besides won't you be spending summer at home?"

Aut shook her head and said "Nope, I'll be training under Genkai then... breaks I'll be at school. So I really won't be around until I finish school." She smiled at him, "You know me.. I don't half ass things like my brother.. it's all or nothing."

Kurama nodded and said "Yeah I know. Don't grow too strong, we can't have you being targeted by the spirit world. A war would probably start if you were, from all of us who know you wanting you safe."

Aut raised an eyebrow before she laughed and hugged him back before she took a step back. "Promise me that you won't turn your back on my brother.. even if ordered by that Yomi. Yusuke may be an idiot but he is my brother, I don't care who hurts him but if they kill him then I'll kill them." She said, not that she voiced that she had a nagging feeling that something would be brought up to pit her friends against each other.

Kurama nodded and said "Promise.. I wouldn't want to face you when you are pissed, I remember the last time.. you were too powerful." Hearing Chu call for him he looked at Aut, "Go back to the temple. The SDF is opening the portal and I don't want you near them." He turned and jogged off down the path.

Aut stood watching her friend leave before she turned and dashed off into the woods to run until she had her emotions more under control. She didn't want to slip in letting Genkai or Yukina know her true feelings on all of her friends leaving her.

Summer past quickly with Genkai and Autumn training with Autumn disappearing whenever Keiko or Kuwabara came to visit Yukina. The reason for that was because Autumn didn't want to be seen by them, didn't know if she could keep from telling them that she was going to be going to a different school in a different town. She really feared how Keiko would react, mostly due to the fact that Aut knew Keiko would have to deal with waiting for Yusuke by herself with no news. It slightly pained her but she figured she'd at least call to talk to Keiko and let her know Yusuke was fine.

At the last week, Aut went home to pack up her stuff and send it to Genkai's. As she was out walking Yoshi, she heard her name and she turned to see Keiko. She smiled at the older girl and said "Hey Keiko."

Keiko smiled at her younger friend before she asked "Where have you been hiding all summer?" She patted Yoshi's head with a greeting to the dog.

Aut laughed and said sarcastically "What no hey Autumn or anything? Geeze just a where have you been. I feel so loved." She ignored the eye roll of the older girl before she said "Training at Genkai's however."

Keiko looked at Aut and asked "Really? How come you never came to hang out when I was there?"

Aut shrugged and said "I was training, Genkai's forest is perfect to train for track in without having to hold back to human speed. Plus a couple of weeks I was at a training camp with school track."

Keiko looked at Aut before she nodded and said "Well I guess if I was on a track team that I'd want to keep training out side of school." She blinked before she said "Hold on I didn't know Meio Academy did training camps."

Aut blushed lightly and said "Oh right.. I'm transferring schools, I'll be going to Chiyoko Academy. I leave tomorrow for getting settled in.. I came back home to ship my things to Genkai's since she is closer and I can trust her to ship me anything I need over my mom." She shrugged as she entered an area of an out door cafe and went to take a seat.

Keiko had stopped walking for a second at being told that Aut was transferring schools. Catching up with her friend, she took a seat at the same table and asked "Really? I heard they are really good school.. very pricey but a really good school. How are you affording it?"

Aut glanced at Keiko before she said "Track scholarship, they wanted me there for last year but I missed the deadline to reply to them because of everyone leaving. So when they offered me again this year, I took it." She noticed the look from her friend, "You can't expect me to always be around to keep you updated on him."

Keiko frowned slightly as she realized that Aut really would be leaving. She felt some worry about not being able to protect or help her friend if needed. At the words she shook her head and said "I don't expect you to do that. I'm worried.. you're gonna be on all your own in a new place."

Aut shrugged and placed her order with the waitress before she pulled out her drawing pad and pencils. "I'll be fine, Keiko. I'll be living in a dorm with a roommate, so I won't be completely on my own. I'll get meals from the school, it's all covered in the scholarship." She said as she started to draw Keiko.

Keiko sighed before she placed her order when the waitress came back with Aut's tea. Her thoughts turning to how Aut seemed to have everything together, even making it seem like it was the best for Aut. But she couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was running from something and that worried her. Never had she known Aut to run from anything, despite all of the running that the younger girl did. "I'm still gonna worry, I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't worry." She said before she smiled, "But I'm happy for you. Despite my worry I do think you'll do good there."

Aut smiled as she glanced up at her friend, "I know.. you wouldn't be the Keiko who grew up with me if you didn't."

Keiko smiled back before she took a sip of her milkshake, "I just wish you would have told me sooner.. I would have planned a day for us to hang out if I had know."

Aut shook her head, "And that is why I didn't. It's no big deal.. you'll see me in three years."

Keiko looked at Aut before she shook her head and asked "What is with you and your brother leaving me for three years? Is that like a favorite thing for you two?"

Aut laughed with a shake of her head. "Well it's how many years of school I have left. I'll be training a lot during breaks, so I won't be coming back here for breaks. Besides part of my agreement with Genkai storing my stuff in my room there is that I'd spend breaks there training." She smiled and thank the waitress before she set aside her drawing pad.

Keiko thanked the waitress too before she asked "So if I want to see you then I'd have to go to Genkai's?" At the nod from the younger girl, "You are so mean! Making me travel so far just to see you."

Aut laughed before she stole a fry from her friend's plate. "Yeah I am.. but I'll let you know about the track meets so that you can see if you can make it."

Keiko nodded and said "Alright you better." She grabbed a bite of the cheesecake that Aut had, "And we are spending the day together. You are not getting out if that.. even Yusuke gave me one day before he left."

Aut looked at her friend before she rolled her eyes, "Alright but there is a difference between me and Yusuke.. he is your boyfriend.. I'm just your friend." She stuck her tongue out at her friend as she focused on eating.

Keiko looked at Aut before she laughed and said "Yeah yeah but you are more family than friend. You know that is why you get free food from my parents." She laughed and then joked and talked about what to do that day with Aut as they ate.

Although Aut did her best to get out of spending the day with Keiko but in the end gave in as she saw no way out of it.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.


	26. Because I wanted to share

Meow! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates these past three to four months.. the note on my profile covers why I was out. But I'm working on it again.. and here is an update! Plus gave a short little filler story too that is up in Black Roses Fillers.

I love your reviews and fangirl over them when I read the email alert of them. So Thank you all who review and are still reading this story!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi. Plus a couple others who are gonna pop up in future.

 **Chapter Twenty-six:** _Because I wanted to share_

* * *

Aut stifled a groan as she was forced into a hug from Mrs. Minamino who had showed up to see Aut off. Mentally she would have to remember to hit Kurama for alerting his mom of her switching schools and leaving on that day next time she saw him. It was bad enough that Keiko had came with her to see her off. All she wanted to do was slip away quietly, her mom wasn't there and had said bye that morning and thus she was stuck with her best friends mother and her brother's girlfriend seeing her off. She couldn't say anything about it to the two females as she didn't want to appear rude.

So despite her feelings on the matter, she smiled and looked a bit happy yet sad at having to leave. "I'll be fine Mrs. Minamino besides it's just a boarding school it isn't like I'm leaving completely without any contact since I'll give a call and Shuichi I'm sure will give you updates." She said much like she had told her own mother that morning about calling her.

Mrs. Minamino shook her head and looked at her sons best friend, it appeared the girl had grown a lot in the past year. She smiled and said "I know but you'll be missed.. you've certainly .grown from that shy quiet girl who was always running that I first met." She wouldn't voice it but she felt like the girl in front of her was a daughter from how much she had been around over the past years. Even if at one point she thought her son and Aut were a couple from how much time they had spent together and how well her son knew the younger girl. But that had disappeared when she saw how the two acted and realized they had a sibling bond.

Aut smiled and took one more hug from Kurama's mother before she stepped back and said "Well a lot has changed since then, I've been through a lot too." She looked at Keiko before she was hugged by her brother's girlfriend tightly. Softly she whispered "I'll call and update if anything bad happens to him."

Keiko hugged Aut tightly before she replied in a whisper "Alright." She let go of Aut and looked at the time before she stepped back.

Aut looked between the two women and said "I'll miss you two." It was the truth, she would miss them. But she knew she had to get away or else she wouldn't be able to play the part of her that they where so use to. Plus her fears would just keep her the same and she knew she needed to grow away from the people who knew her. Try out other personality traits that she had in her without scaring anyone or having people worried about her. To push the nagging voice she had in the back of her mind away that she wasn't useless or weak.

With a glance at the clock she shifted her grip on Yoshi's leash and picked up her bag that was beside her. "Bye, I'll call... I promise." She said with a nod to the two women before she left at a jog with her dog towards her train that would take her to her new school.

The sprawling school grounds could be seen nicely from Aut's dorm room, since she had gotten there early as an attempt to settle her nerves about being so far from everyone and everything she knew. She felt Yoshi push against her hand and she smiled at the dog before she rubbed behind his ears. "Well Yoshi, looks like we are really on our own here." She said softly as she looked down at the grounds. Her roommate wouldn't be showing up until the next day with most of the other students, only a few were around that had to get there early for whatever reason.

Stretching slightly she turned and went to where her dresser sat on her side of the room and changed out of her travel clothes into a pair of training shorts and a t shirt before she pulled on no show socks. Her plan was to go for a run since she knew both her and Yoshi needed the run after the trip there. She walked over to the door and slipped on her tennis shoes before she picked up Yoshi's leash and clipped it on his collar before they left the room.

At the door to the dorm building they met another girl who had long blonde hair and blue eyes in passing that caused Aut to glance back at the feeling she got from the girl. With a shake of her head and a slight tug on the leash from Yoshi to get her attention back on track, she looked back in front of her to keep track of where she was headed.

Jogging slightly with her large dog next to her, she reached the track field and noticed that she wouldn't be the only one there. Her eyes saw a tall dark hair male that was running on the track, normally that wouldn't detour her but since she was new she wasn't sure if she should or if she should go find a park to run in. She paused to watch him before she glanced at Yoshi and shrugged before she stretched slightly and started out to jog that turned into a run with Yoshi next to her.

Without Aut noticing she had gotten the attention of the other person on the track who had stopped to watch her and Yoshi run. When she noticed that she had passed the male, that caused her to take notice before she came to a stop as he waved to her when she got close to him. "Sorry didn't think me also running would bother your training."

The male shook his head before he replied "You didn't, the fact that you aren't winded is what caught my attention, most by the third lap are unless they've trained before." He smiled at the girl with a glance going over her before he said "Mijikai, Nobuo. I'm a third year here and track club leader. You wouldn't happen to be interested in joining would you?"

Aut giggled softly and said "Well I hope I'm not winded by the third lap.. I've been running my whole life and on the track team for the past four years." She smiled at him, "Urameshi, Autumn. I'm transferring here for my second year and I think I kinda already am in the track club.. at least on the track team."

Mijikai blinked in surprised at the name of the girl before he chuckled softly with a light blush. "Ah I heard there would be a girl joining the club. Glad to know you really can hold your own in the long run and not just short runs like most of the girls in the club." He said with a smile, "Lets see what you got." He then started to jog and waited until Aut caught up before he picked up speed.

Aut kept the smile on her face before she patted Yoshi's head and said "Rest Yoshi." She then jogged to catch up with her upperclassman, matching pace with him when he did pick up speed. Mentally she remembered that she needed to appear normal human, not one that could keep up with demons, and started to show signs of being tired even if she wasn't and kept her speed only matching his.

As the two came to a stop, Mijikai grinned at the girl who had manged to keep up with him despite the running before hand. "Really gonna give the other teams in the area a run for their money with you on the team. Probably even make the girls team into a more winning team with you." He said in an excited voice, after all it would be good to see the girls of the track team win more and have a chance to match their male teammates for wins.

Aut laughed softly as she took her bottle of water from Yoshi who came over to the two. She took a drink before she said "Well I hope I can live up to your expectations on that. Not that I think it'll change much just because of me on the team." She sat on the grass next to Yoshi and leaned against her dog slightly. "So Mijikai-sama what are the females on the track club like?" She asked.

Mijikai smiled at the joyous girl before he joined her on the grass sitting across from her and the large dog. "Well they are hard working and try their best." He started as he saw her curious look, "At least with the club they are. They are all fun loving and warm to new members." He then went on to tell her about the members of the track club.

Aut yawned as she walked next to Yoshi back to the dorms, she waved to Mijikai and a couple of the other track club members that she had met earlier when hanging out with Mijikai. As she had spent the day with him as he showed her around the campus and introduced her to a few of the other students. She had found out that the town was considered part of the campus since students could live off campus if they wanted to after being there for a year. As she reached her dorm, she blinked as she felt like someone was watching her and glanced around before she saw blond hair disappear around the corner. She shook her head and muttered "Just a trick." She unlocked the door and entered with Yoshi and slipped from her shoes and stuck them in her spot before she shuffled to change for bed.

As she laid in bed she closed her eyes and felt Yoshi lay next to her, her arm draped over her dog as she closed her eyes. Nearly instantly she was sleep, well not exactly as she was more pulled into a dream of one of those she was connected with. As a bystander she barely realized it wasn't her own mind that she was in but in a dream of Hiei, at least she figured from past times it happened. It was something that she realized happened at times from the past, however it took longer for her to realize they weren't just dreams but his past.

However this dream wasn't a scene she hadn't seen before as she saw it back around the time he had first left. The setting was simple demon world, she figured, caves with some demons packing up and a young Hiei coming up to them. A sigh left her before this time she noticed something else.. well someone else.

Hiei stood nearby watching the scene, not expecting anyone else in his dream. Thus when he caught sight of Autumn, his red eyes lingered on her and watched her. Feeling slightly annoyed at the intrusion yet at the same time he felt a peace settle over him as he moved over to stand next to her. His right hand moved to her hand as he said "It's my past. The left me because of the trouble I was causing them and because I'm the forbidden child. I'm not allowed to have any one to care about and I'm unlovable.. I'm meant to be alone."

Aut glanced at the male who stood next to her and felt his hand lacing their fingers together, she tighten her hand around his before she turned to him. The dark purple eyes moved over his face as he spoke before they narrowed into a glare at him. "Idiot." She snapped, "You seriously can't believe that crap. Just because you were born on an island of all women doesn't mean that you are meant to be alone. If you were then you wouldn't have found friends, wouldn't be so nice to me, and certainly wouldn't have gone through all that you've gone through just to find and protect Yukina."

The surprise on his face wasn't masked quickly enough but his hand tighten on hers before he growled softly, "I don't have friends and what do you know of what I've gone through? Have you been snooping in my mind?"

She kept the glare on her face and at him, "Goddess you truly are an idiot if you believe you don't have friends." She tugged her hand away from his and crossed her arms as she squared herself in front of him more. "No I wasn't snooping you pulled me into them back after you came here. Even this time you pulled me here. I don't go snooping around friend's minds as long as I can control it."

"Why would I pull you in here or even what to show you anything of my past?" He snapped at her, growing annoyed with her words.

A roll of dark purple eyes before she reached out and flicked his nose, "You tell me since I never once tried to go into your mind aside from when we first met and I felt you in my mind." Her arms crossed again, sensing his annoyance since the setting around them changed to one that was more peaceful yet annoying. At his growl, she snapped "Goddess you are annoying!" She then turned and stormed off, well attempted to.

Hiei growled at her and then her attempt to storm off only made him angrier and he snapped "Where do you think you are going? Going to snoop some more?"

That stopped her and she spun around to glare at him, "I'm going to leave if you let me, ass!" She growled at him with her glare, at least before she saw something that drew her attention away from him. It was in the scenery around them, something that was so familiar to her yet at the same time she had no clue what it was. "Hiei.. were are we by the way? I mean what world is this place at?"

Hiei glanced at her noticing her anger seemed to disappear quickly and before he could question it, he hear fear in her voice. Turning he looked at what was clearly a demon that stood on a cliff looking down at them. "This is the demon world.. but I've never been to this spot before." He moved to stand a bit protectively in front of the girl as he felt a need to protect her. "But this is one of our minds.. nobody should be getting in here."

Aut moved closer to Hiei as she looked at the demon that stood nearly seven feet tall, bulging muscles that rippled with each movement he made. Long yellow hair flowed like water down his back, two long horns curved with his head as two long horns stuck up from his head nearly a foot. Down his spine was white fur that went along the reptilian tail that came out at the base of his spine. All he had on clothes wise was a pair of loose cloth pants with no shoes or shirt. "But I've never been to the demon world. So this can't be my mind."

The demon on the cliff smirked at the two, showing his white fangs, "Oh but you have been here before, My little human."

Something about the way the demon spoke made both of the ones on the ground growl, for Aut to grow angry and for Hiei to draw his sword at the strong feel that the demon meant harm. His eyes narrowed, not liking the way the demon called Autumn his, no if she was gonna belong to any demon it was gonna be him like it was in the past. "You aren't suppose to be here. Get out now." He snapped.

Autumn stayed behind Hiei, not liking how the demon on the cliff was looking at her and she wanted to hide. It was taking all her willpower to not cling to the back of Hiei's shirt like a scared little girl, even if she was terrified right then. Her heart beating faster as she breathed a bit faster in fear, slightly surprised that her flight instinct didn't kicked in as she knew her fight instinct wasn't kicking in just from how fear gripped her right then. Softly she whimpered "Make him leave. He doesn't belong here. He isn't real." She was starting to mumble more along the lines of the demon male on the cliff not being real and not belonging.

The demon on the cliff laughed, "My little human, I am very much real. Just not exactly real here after all I am just a memory but my powers let me linger in memories and able to track my prey by my lingers. Houshanouu will get what is his, and you, my little human, will belong to me while I figure you out."

It was then that the dragon of darkness flame and other dragons appeared and surged forward towards Houshanouu and make him disappear. Before either of the two on the ground could say anything everything faded.

A soft scream came from Aut as she bolted up, panting and in a cold sweat as she shook from the fear. Rolling onto her side, she hugged Yoshi and hide her face against the large dog's neck. " _Hiei?_ " She called out mentally to him, seeking comfort from the one who had been with her.

" _Don't worry, you're safe. That demon won't harm you nor will he get close to you._ " Hiei replied from where he sat awake, wondering where he had heard the name Houshanouu before. As it was, he wasn't gonna stand for letting Autumn feel that fearful of anyone. It frighten him to see her so scared that she couldn't even flee. " _I have already strengthen your mental shield.. well the one I have around your mind to make it so nobody can get in. Work on strengthening your own for when I need to take mine down._ "

She couldn't help but relax a little as she listened to Hiei, it made some of the fear she felt leave her. " _But what if he comes after me?_ "

" _He won't. I'll make sure of that._ " Hiei said in such a tone that left no room for her to question it.

" _Thank you Hiei._ " She whispered back to him as she felt her mind start to relax, knowing that she had Hiei looking after her made her feel better.. a little bit that is. It was more from the fact that Yoshi seemed to lean against her and making her body relax from the pressure also helped with the relaxing. It didn't take long for her to slip back into sleep, a dreamless one that was the cause of the protective dragons and fire demon with their desires to keep the young female safe.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.

Enter Aut's bad guy.. although if you've read the one filler short.. you'd know him a bit already. And extra extra points to those who realize what Yoshi is for Aut exactly, although it'll be clear soon what Yoshi is for Aut.


	27. This feeling with you

Meow! Go take a look at the Black Roses Rewrite forum for the newest polls for it! It's also set up for fans to talk about the fic or any of the other fanfics I have in the YYH World.. just Black Roses Rewrite is my main focus so it gets the forum named after it. You can find links to it on my profile here.

Thank you all for your reviews! I was in walmart and got a review notice and just started to smile as I opened the e-mail to read it (was waiting in line to check out) and had to keep from squealing a bit just from getting the review.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YYH and still just owning Autumn and Yoshi. Plus a couple others who are gonna pop up in future.

 **Chapter Twenty-seven:** _This feeling with you._

* * *

Nervously Autumn held tight to her bag's strap as she looked at herself in the dark purple skirt and thigh high stockings, a white button up shirt under a dark purple v-neck sleeveless sweater. Chewing on her lip before she glanced at Yoshi, she motioned for her pup to follow since she had it arranged with the dorm manager for Yoshi to come and go from the main dorm parts throughout the day when she was in class. Picking up the navy jacket and tie that went with the uniform and placed it over her bag. She walked out with Yoshi next to her after slipping on her shoes.

Her hand rested on her pup's head as she slightly petted him as they headed towards the cafe on school grounds to get some breakfast. The fear that caused the worrisome thoughts of worst case scenarios of what could happen that day was causing her to be really nervous. Hell she even had the idea of being naked in front of her class as a scenario in her mind, not that it could happen as she was fully dressed, with the tie laid around her neck as she planned to ask for help from someone on how to do it. Not that she really knew anyone aside from Mijikai and she could only hope to run into him to help with her tie.

As it was luck was on her side, as she stood in line for breakfast she heard her name and turned to look at the male she was hoping to against all odds to run into. A small smile graced her full red lips at him before she gave a nod to his invite to join him and his friends for breakfast after she got hers. She stepped up and ordered her drink and breakfast, grabbing it after she paid for it and made her way over towards the older male. Her eyes glanced towards where she had left Yoshi before she smiled again at the male and his group of friends.

Mijikai smiled at the younger girl before he said "I wanted to introduce you to my sister, she is in your year and I figured you might as well know someone in your year." He placed his hand on the shoulder of a small red head female who sat next to him who had just taken a sip of her drink. " Akemi meet Urameshi Autumn." He spoke after his sister had looked up with eyes that matched his own. "Urameshi-san this is Mijikai Akemi."

Akemi's dark eyes looked up at the girl before she smiled and said "Nice to meet you Urameshi-chan. And please call me Akemi-chan, it can get confusing with both me and my brother on the track team." She stood up, coming up to her brother's shoulder with her hair up in a ponytail and reaching her waist. Her clothes the same as Autumn's, aside from the tie that was missing and replaced with a bow tie. "Do you need help with your tie? My brother here can fix it so you won't have to retie it." She questioned before she gave a nudge to her brother to go ahead and do so at seeing the question building in the new girls eyes. "What class are you in?" She questioned.

Autumn lightly blushed in embarrassment as the offer and before she could ask if it was true, Mijikai-sama was already stepping forward to fix her tie for her. And she was being questioned about what class she was in. Without moving too much after she got told to stay still by the male who was tying her tie, she shifted her bag to be able to pull out the piece of paper that had her class information on it and handed it to the girl. "I can't remember but it should say on that." She replied.

Akemi took the paper with a giggle at how her brother told the girl to stay still, she always loved how motherly her brother could be with his friends and it took his attention away from trying to take care of her. She looked at the paper and said "Not my class, I'm in B and your in C." She looked at the girl before she added, "Don't worry I have a friend who is in your class, so I'll introduce you two and then on breaks just stick with me and I can show you around the school. At least if my brother didn't do that yesterday."

Aut gave a shake of her head as she was released from Mijikai's hands that were done tying her tie, "No not all of it at least.. he mostly showed me around the town not the campus. Well aside from what was on the way out from the track field, since that was were we met."

Nobou gave a nod as he motioned for Autumn to take a seat and eat, "There ya go.. just loosen it when you need to take it off and then tighten it back up for school the next day." He smiled while he pulled over another chair to sit in since he gave Autumn his chair. After all he had finished eating his breakfast already and was just hanging out with his friends. "Oh yeah Eiji and Yuji, Urameshi-san is also the second year transfer we heard about that would be in the track club." He said to two of his classmates who were also on the track club.

Two identical males looked at the younger girl and both gave a smile and a wave to her. Their hair pitch black and their eyes a dark brown almost black in color. Both wearing the dark nearly black purple male uniforms with ties done correctly. One says "We don't expect to be told apart but I'm Eiji." He gave a slight bow of his head from where he sat.

The other one grins, "I'm Yuji.. it's confusing enough with us being twins so we don't believe in using out last names."

Eiji gives a nod, "True I mean it's confusing enough with two Mijikai-kuns although the younger one is far cuter than the older one." His smile turned towards a blushing Akemi as his dark eyes lighten slightly as he looked at her.

Nobou reached over and hit Eiji over the head, "Hey part of the agreement was no flirting with her around me!" He scolded his friend.

Aut giggled softly along with Akemi as she ate her breakfast, listening to the group talk while she stayed quiet mostly.

Akemi looked at Autumn, after the other girl had finished eating, and asked "Can I call you Autumn-chan? Since we are the same age I figure."

Autumn felt her face heat up slightly and said "Um you can but we aren't the same age, Akemi-chan. I skipped a year." She looked at her cup of coffee as she felt the eyes on her from the others before she heard a laugh and she glanced up at the twins.

Yuji grinned at the girl, "Well if you go by age then technically Eiji and I are suppose to be second years. So don't worry it's not like we care much. I think the only one who would is Akemi-chan since she is the smartest in her year.. got top grades in her year last year too."

Akemi giggled softly before she said "Alright then.. so I have a worthy rival for top grades in our year then now it seems like." She gave Autumn a smile, "I hope you don't mind helping me help the two others of our year that are in the club with studying. They always ask me for help since we've been together since middle school."

Autumn gave a nod with a small smile on her lips, "Yeah it'd be nice to have a rival in my year. Since middle school it's pretty much just been having no rivals in my year. Two years above me.. yeah and they were in the one special advance class I was in with others." She shrugged slightly at the look she got while she looked down at her coffee before she heard a yelp and looked towards the door. A soft laugh came from her as she stood up and walked over to her pup to grab his leash, "Yoshi I told you to wait." She scolded lightly but glad for the distraction.

Akemi walked up and tossed the trash away, her own and Autumn's, before she said "Come on lets get to school. I'd rather not have to run with the boys today.. it's too hot for that."

Aut looked up at the older girl before she gave a nod, "Alright and yeah too hot to run in these clothes." She slipped her pups leash around her wrist before she grabbed her bag from her pup's neck and slipped it over her shoulder. "You don't happen to know anything about an Mao Ibuki? She's my roommate and I haven't met her yet."

Akemi blinked as she watched how the large dog walked next to Aut before she gave a nod. "Yeah, she was on the track club last year but she dropped out at the end of the year. Anyway she was kinda odd you could say. I'll say this, don't judge her by how she looks. Also that despite her looks and her cold personality she is a very nice girl under that, I only say that about her personality because it's how she is with new people." She smiled as she walked next to the girl, thinking more about her best friend. "However she won't show up until a week into the school year, some family stuff came up for her right before she was suppose to come here."

Aut gives a nod before she giggled softly, "I have some friends like that back home, so don't worry about that. Although the ones back home are probably weirder than her." She rubbed behind Yoshi's ears as she walked with a soft smile coming to her lips. Her mind going to her brother and Hiei with how they are with others and then how they were with her, really her brother on that matter.

Akemi noticed the look on the younger girls face before she giggled softly, "You have a look on your face that makes it seem like you are thinking about someone you love."

Aut gave a shake of her head to gather her thoughts before she laughed, "Well it slightly is... just more the guy who I consider as my brother." She replied, not wanting to really let anyone known she did have a brother. After all she did want to attempt to make some friends even if she would hide much from them.

A soft musical laugh came from Akemi before she responded, "Ah so not someone you really love. Man I was hopeing to get some more information on you. It just won't do if you won't talk openly there are many curious minds, even more so with the little info you gave us at breakfast."

Aut stuck her tongue out at the red head, "Lets keep me a mystery then it'll be more fun that way." She giggled softly and started to pick up her pace a little as Yoshi gave a playful bark and kept pace with his owner.

Akemi couldn't help but giggle and pick up her pace too, catching up and trying to get Autumn to answer her questions to learn about her. But never minding the fact that Autumn only smiled slightly and kept quiet as they walked.

Once reaching the school building, Autumn left Yoshi at the front door and headed inside with Akemi. Her nerves started to build up now that she was in the school, her fears from that morning started to come back to her mind. Although she manged to keep them from showing on her face as she spoke with Akemi about the school and questioning about the school. Once she was at the teachers office she was left alone and she chewed on her lip as she waited for her homeroom teacher, Kutata-sensei, to find her file.

"Urameshi, Autumn... transferred from Meio Academy, top female track member.. top of your grade and in some advance classes. Skipped a grade? Interesting either you're a hard worker or just a genius." Kutata read the file, sounding impressed as it was an impressive file despite what some of the notes said. Even more so as he remembered going with the track club teacher a couple years ago to try to recruit the young girl. "So what made you change your mind about coming here? You may not remember but I was one of the people who came to recruit you."

A light blush graced her cheeks at the tone of the voice that the teacher use, "I'm just a hard worker.. it kinda helps that I like to study." She chewed on her lip slightly as she worried if others would think she was a genius if they found out about her record. "Well I had to take some time to talk my mom into letting me come here, she didn't want her only daughter so far away so that took time. Plus at the time I wasn't really thinking about my future." She replied, not really seeing it as something to lie about and thus told the truth... well half truth, leaving out that she didn't want to leave her friends and brother just yet only a year ago.

The middle age brown hair teacher nodded, "Alright then.. lets go introduce you to the class." He stood up and gathered his papers that he needed for homeroom before he started to lead the young girl to the classroom. All the while telling the the school rules and how the school worked with her taking a couple of the advance classes.

As they got closer to the classroom, Aut chewed her lip a bit more as nerves seemed to take over. Her eyes took note of the hallway so she could find her way to class each morning, even if she did figure that she'd end up walking with someone. But she knew better than to just count on others for help. That was just a distraction however from her nerves that was causing her heart to beat faster, fighting to keep her breathing normal, and the feeling of the walls closing in around her.

Arriving at the classroom, she froze outside the door after the teacher went into the room, her fingers straighten her shirt slightly as she took a deep breath. Stepping into the room as she was told too, a slightly shy smile on her lips as she kept her gaze on the floor. However as she looked up coming to a stop to look at the class she felt her chest tighten and everything suddenly felt too tight.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath as she felt light headed, black spots appeared in her vision as she forced herself to say her name and give a bow to the class. As she straighten, she lost her balance and ended up on the floor not that she realized it. The black spots in her vision had grown larger and she seemed to fight for each breath, her skin and clothes feeling too tight, a slight sweat could be seen as Kutata-sensei tried to get her attention. Not that she could hear him and she didn't even see him when he was in front of her.

Kutata-sensei failing to get the girls attention glanced up and said "Lee, go get the nurse." He looked back at the student on the floor, "Urameshi, focus on me." He could tell the girl was having trouble breathing, not that he knew exactly why. Never had he seen a new student have such a strong case of nerves. He could hear the whispers from the other students and saw a look of pure panic on Urameshi's face that it was then he realized what was happening.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Alert/Follow if you are still reading.

I hope this chapter is alright and turned out good.

I'd like to apologize for the late update.. I have been trying and trying to get to where I can write again on this story and yet it just appeared that I couldn't. And I put way too much pressure on myself for this chapter that it killed my desire to write. Also my health has also been screwing up too but I'm getting that back under control to were it isn't a problem.

I've noticed something that I kinda put in without realizing it.. has anyone noticed that Autumn seems to have a few panic/anxiety attacks in this story? And that Yoshi seems to be a bit more of a PSD than a normal pet (at least for now)?

On a side note.. Any role players follow me? If so check out my looking for role play thread on my Role Players Anonymous forum (see profile for link).


End file.
